TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino must protect future leader of the Resistance from The Terminator! A part of the TRT/SMST series. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 1**

* * *

When one thinks of "Time", most sentient beings would consider "Time" as a linear construct: from point "A" to point "B", from the past, through the present, and into the future. Certainly, no one would consider the possibility of moving in the reverse direction. However, those in the know like one Ranma Saotome, were unperturbed about this fact. For one, Ranma was a believer in infinite possibilities. For another, Ranma has earned the skill of manipulating Time to great effect, having learned how from many a master. And it is because of this, that the story of one John Connor, the future leader of the Human Resistance Movement of a possible timeline, begins…

August 4, 2029: "Skynet" (Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado).

With the battle raging above, tactical command (or "Tac-Com") sends a crack commando team to this closed-off section of the complex…

"Sir, are you sure that the artifact is here?" asked Sgt. Kyle Reese, as he and Colonel Ranma Saotome ran down a corridor that had not been used in years.

"It should be," Ranma says, as he kept his pace. If I recall, the transmat system went out, when Skynet initiated the missile strike. If we can secure the artifact, we'll be able to call upon our allies."

"Will they be human?"

"Yeah, I hope…"

"You WHAT?"

Soon, the pair arrives at their destination.

THUNK!

Ranma kicks out the screen that leads to the receiving area of the-

"Is…is that the 'Stargate', sir?" Kyle asked, as he takes in the full scope of the alien construct.

"Yep," Ranma says, as he sets his equipment bag. "When Skynet began its attack, many of the personnel that worked for the Stargate Project left Earth through this ring, after sealing this section off."

"They abandoned us?"

"Kyle, you can't blame people for being caught up in the confusion of the attack. And besides, thanks to their actions, Earth will have a chance to recover a lot faster than what is expected of it."

"Huh. So, what's next?"

"We teleport this baby to back to HQ. But I'm going to need your help to both re-establish the power-couplers while preparing it for transmat."

"Huh?"

"In other words, we plug this thing back in."

"Oh."

"Let's get started…"

As Ranma and Kyle begin their operations, Ranma's mind wonders back in time a bit. It was while he and his wife Usagi were "lost in space", when SkyNet, a tactical defense system went sentient…before going 'nuts'. From what Usagi could later find out, one of her Technocratic Union "conventions", called "Iteration X", had allowed the Machine God "Daedalus" to enter Earth realm, by merging with SkyNet. Fearing Usagi's possible response, SkyNet initiated a pre-emptive strike nearly a month later, after taking advantage of Usagi's extended absence. Thus, the War of the Machines took place, earlier than anticipated.

Behind the scenes, Ranma and Usagi worked to set the stage for a major strike against SkyNet. Ranma returned to Earth immediately, to help with the formation of the Resistance, which fell under the leadership of John Connor. Usagi role was to secure allies amongst the stars, as well as take in refugees who managed to escape the human holocaust. Ultimately, this was humanity's fight to win, which is why, once the war was over, Usagi's operations were primed to deliver relief to a battered world. Hence, it was necessary to secure the Stargate, before Cheyenne Mountain was leveled.

CHOOM!

With the Stargate active, the iris began to spin…

"Good," Ranma says, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "It'll be a little bit before there is enough juice to begin the transmat process-"

THOOM!

Ranma and Kyle turn towards the source of the sound.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked.

"The power surge must have alerted SkyNet to our presence," Ranma says. He then turns to Kyle, while taking out a notepad from his vest pocket.

"You're going to input the launch sequence," Ranma says, as he hands over the pad to Kyle. "Follow the instructions exactly."

"But what about you?"

"Our lives are not as important as securing this 'gate," Ranma says, as he points to the spinning gate. "If SkyNet gets this, will be in a bigger mess of trouble. I'll do my best to hold them off."

"Yes, sir," Kyle says, as he turns. "And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

Ranma smiles.

"You, too, Reese."

And with that, Kyle goes to the control center, to begin his input.

Meanwhile, Ranma gets behind a blast shield, while taking out an EMP gun.

"Okay, let's see if this thing works," Ranma says to himself, as he activates his weapon.

CHK!

Hummmm…

Ranma takes aim, as he waits for the "HKs" (or "hunter-killers"). Those HKs that have been wrapped in synthetic flesh are commonly known as "Terminators". And true to their reputations, they begin to march into the receiving bay of the Stargate chamber.

"Here ya go…you bucket of bolts!" Ranma yells, as he discharges his weapon.

ZAAAARRRRK-!  
As the HKs fell like tin soldiers, Ranma was comforted by the fact that he gave Kyle the distraction that he needed. And thanks to his EMP gun, Ranma will buy Kyle enough time to-

BANG!

CRASH!

"Ah-!"

"KYLE!" Ranma yells, as he sees a Terminator in the control room. It must have been a newer model, since it recognized Ranma's tactical advantage.

The Terminator in the control booth smiles, as he takes aim with his pulse rifle.

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM-!

Ranma dodges the attack easy enough, rolls, and takes aim at the Terminator.

ZAAAAAARRRRRK-!

With the Terminator down, Ranma immediately goes up to the control room, as sees a prone Kyle. He then turns to see that the transmat was primed. Seeing no other choice, Ranma choice to finish Kyle's work.

SWIP!

And the Stargate…was gone.

"Kyle, hang on," Ranma says, as he picks up Kyle into his arms, just as more HKs began to fill the control room. He then turns towards his mechanical enemy.

"Not today," Ranma says, before turning into the opposite direction…just as HKs began discharging their weapons.

RATATATATATATATATAT-!

Thankfully, Ranma's knowledge of the complex was even more extensive than SkyNet's. Thus, Ranma made his escape. However, the escape was not without cost…

A few days later…

Ranma waited in General Connor's office, while he looked at the picture of Sarah Connor…John's mother. For some reason, John insisted upon giving him the picture.

And then, the door to Connor's office opens up.

"Sir," Ranma says, as he gets up. Filing into the room was John, Usagi, Ryouma—a reprogrammed Terminator that was created based attempt to use combined genetic traits of Ranma and fellow Resistance member Ryouga Hibiki—Cameron—another reprogrammed Terminator—and Setsuna Meioh.

"At ease," John says. "We've come to a decision that will correct what shouldn't have happened."

"How so?"

"Have you heard of the 'grandfather clause' in temporal mechanics?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, I have. What of it?"

Setsuna turns towards John, who nods his head. She then turns to look back at Ranma.

"Kyle Reese is the father of General Connor."

"Huh. Let me guess: was Sergeant Reese suppose to have gone back in time at one point in the future?"

"Correct."

"And without that, General Connor won't be born."

"Correct."

"Then…how can we correct this flaw? Send me back a few days ago?"

"Actually, I came up with a plan that is…unusual," Usagi says.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to beat around the bush," John says. "As crude as this may sound, I want you to fulfill Reese's role."

"As what?"

John sighs.

"As my new…FATHER."

"What?" Ranma yells.

"Some time ago, some of my…past associates were able create a carrier DNA strand, that could be attached to a host DNA structure," Usagi says. "As of now, even if you managed to 'hook-up' with John's mother, as is, he still wouldn't exist. Plus, the genetic variations wouldn't guarantee it. So, I can have you possess Kyle's DNA as a carrier."

"In other words, I have…'relations', but the Kyle would still be the father, after the fact."

"Correct."

"But why me? Why not use Derek?"

"Derek…can't," John says. "And that's all I have to say."

Ranma sighs. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Are you fine with this arrangement?"

"Ranma, if it means saving the world, then yes…I am," Usagi says. "But I have to warn you: I've never done this before, and I don't know if there will be side-effects."

"Great…"

"General Connor, if this operation is a go, then we have to hurry," Setsuna says. "I don't know how long I can protect this timeline from an obvious paradox."

"If nothing else, then this meeting is adjourned," John says.

Ranma sighs. He hates solving temporal paradoxes just as bad as time traveling. Still, at least he can make sure that the right elements are secured for the hope of the future…

**August 4, 1984: Downtown Las Angeles, California.**

In a back alley behind a department store, electricity suddenly flashed and arced. A silvery ball suddenly appears and expands, dissolving anything that it touches…

FLASH!

POP!

When the smoke cleared, Ranma stood up…and nearly fell backwards.

"Whoa," Ranma says, as he steadies himself. He wasn't sure if it was the gene therapy or the time traveling that was making him nauseous…

"Ah, hell," Ranma says to himself, as he realizes that he was nude. "I better find some clothes or something…"

And off into the night Ranma goes.

Ten minutes later, a second silvery sphere suddenly appears…

FLASH!

POP!

When the smoke cleared, Ranma-onna stood up…and nearly fell backwards.

"Whoa," Ranma-onna says, as she steadies herself. She wasn't sure if it was the gene therapy or the time traveling that was making her nauseous…

"Ah, hell," Ranma-onna says to herself, as she realizes that she was nude. "How did I become a girl? Feh, I better find some clothes or something…"

And off into the night Ranma-onna goes.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: I'm not going to spend too much time on "The Terminator" movies, since I want to catch up on the TV series of "The Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles". See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 2**

**

* * *

**The next evening…

Throughout the day, the two Ranma(s) were keeping an eye out on their target, Sarah Connor. Amazingly, they didn't even see each other, though it could be because of their preoccupation with a mystery concerning their bodies…

"Huh," Ranma says, as he splashed his face with cold water, while in the men's restroom of the restaurant that Sarah Connor worked at. "I wonder why I didn't change…?"

Meanwhile, Ranma-onna was doing the same thing, though under different circumstances…

"Huh," Ranma-onna says, as she splashed her face with cold water, while in the women's restroom of the restaurant that Sarah Connor worked at. "I wonder why I didn't change…?"

"Maybe Usagi or the time machine did something to me?" the two said aloud to themselves at the same time.

THUMP!

Ranma-onna turns to see Sarah entering the restroom, while carrying some dresses.

"Ranko, the boss wanted me to see if these clothes can fit you," Sarah says. "I think we have the same size."

Ranma-onna smiles. As far as the world was concerned, "Ranko Tendo" was a new arrival in the Los Angeles area, as a struggling actress. Luckily, she remembered the various safe deposits boxes—full of money, as well as both real and false identification documents—that she and Usagi routinely set up around the world. This was done to allow them to "disappear" when the need arises. And it was because of this arrangement that allowed her to inquire about a waitress job at Sarah's work.

"Thanks, Sarah," Ranma-onna says, as she accepts the clothes. Although she didn't mind being stuck as a girl, for the most part, it did impede her mission a bit. After all, how can she impregnate Sarah if she was stuck as a girl? There were ways that could go around this problem. One way was to order temporary Jusenkyo powder, thereby allowing her to "do the deed". Another way was to utilize "Inujutsu", or "Sex Craft", to impregnate Sarah. The downside for both options was that she would essentially still be a girl, and that she wasn't sure if Sarah would be amiable to this. And even if that was possible, short of forcing the issue, which was distasteful regardless of the reason, affairs of the heart was a tricky thing. One false step, and a missed opportunity could occur. Whatever happens, things must occur naturally.

"Oh, do you still need a place to stay?" Sarah asked. "I have a roommate named 'Ginger' who won't mind putting out the sofa bed for the time being."

"I really appreciate this, Sarah," Ranma-onna says. "I mean, anything avoid the casting couch while I try to have a career in show biz is always a good thing."

"Tell me about it, sister…"

Meanwhile, Ranma leaves the restroom, scans the dining area…and frowns. He then spots the serving hosts.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Ranma asked, as she grabs the attention of the serving host.

"Yes?" the woman asked, as she stops from going to the cash register.

"Have you seen…my server?"

"You mean Sarah?"

"Yes."

"She is on her break at the moment, but if you want your 'check'…"

"Oh, that would be good," says Ranma, as he fished out some bills. As far as the world was concerned, "Ronnie Smith" was a new arrival in the Los Angeles area, as a struggling stuntman and martial arts coordinator. Luckily, he remembered the various safe deposits boxes—full of money, as well as both real and false identification documents—that he and Usagi routinely set up around the world. This was done to allow them to "disappear" when the need arises. And it was because of this arrangement that allowed him to acquire work quickly in Hollywood.

"Here's something for the meal, and her tip," Ranma says, as he gives the host a solid "twenty". In 1984 dollars, that was a lot.

"Oh, and if you can, give my business card to Sarah," Ranma says, as he hands him a business card with his contact number. "And here is a little something for YOU for your efforts."

The hostess happily accepts the business card and extra twenty dollars.

"Thanks, Mister…?"

"Smith," Ranma says with a smile. "Ronnie Smith."

"Ah," the hostess says with a smile. "So…you want me to introduce you to Sarah, in a way?"

"In a way."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. But, between you and me, if nothing happens, WE can go out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As Ranma leaves, he makes sure that his anti-Terminator counter-measures are in place. The business card was actually a tracker, thanks to the fact that the circuitry is woven into the fiber of the card itself. It is also capable of a one-time EMP charge, which could stun any Terminator within a few feet. Sure, a Terminator could switch to sniper mode, but the cybernetic organisms were too methodical to think "outside of the box". At least, the T-800 series were. Rumor has it that other advanced models of Terminators were being developed. What they were, even Ranma didn't know…

Nevertheless, the fake business card will allow Ranma to track Sarah's movements. Hopefully, it will allow him to date her long enough to impregnate her.

"Hopefully, the Saotome charm will come in handy," Ranma says to himself, as he heads off to Universal Studios for his job…

Later…

"Well, 'mi casa es su casa'," says Ginger bubbly, as she continued to dance with her headphones on.

Ranko looks towards Sarah.

"Is she on 'speed' or something?" Ranko asked Sarah.

"Oh, she just enjoys life," Sarah says. "Maybe, a bit TOO much…"

"Oh."

"Hey, I have an idea," Ginger says. "Maybe we girls can go out to eat, and then go 'club hopping'?"

"I don't know," Ranko says. "I have nothing to wear-"

"I'm sure we can lend you something," Sarah says.

"Hey, and we can do something about your hair," Ginger says.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Ranko says, as she absently tugs her ponytail.

"Nothing…if you're in high school. Girlfriend, you have a perfect chest and butt-"

"Hey!" Ranko says, as she absent-mindedly covered herself.

"And your hair needs an upgrade. Come."

"Hey!" Ranko says, as she is pulled into the bedroom, while Sarah giggles.

SLAM!

Sarah thought for a moment. Earlier, she received a call from a guy she was interested in, who had told her that he couldn't make it. Sarah didn't know what to do, until Ginger suggested a 'girls' night out' outing, after she cancelled her own date out of a sense of solidarity in support of Sarah's predicament. Ironically, it would be because of this that would prevent Ginger and her would-be date's untimely death at the hands of a Terminator later on…

"Ah!" Sarah says with realization, as she fished out a certain business card. She looked at it. Normally, she wouldn't consider inquiring more about a total stranger, but the fact that her fellow co-worker said good things about him clinched the deal. And besides, since she was a struggling actress herself, maybe this guy could help her get into show business…

"Well, Mister Smith," Sarah says. "It looks like we'll get to meet after all…"

Meanwhile, Ranma was staking Sarah's apartment in his blue van, which he acquired earlier in the day. He was essentially using it as both his "office" and sleeping arrangement, since he knew that he had to remain mobile. His "address" was a local post office box, which allowed him to have a job in the first place. Nevertheless, Ranma was able to ward off a police officer using classic Jedi Mind Tricks, thus allowing himself the opportunity to look after Sarah's well-being-

BRRIIING! BRRIIING!

Ranma picks up his "mobile phone", still amazed how clunky it looked.

"Hello?" Ranma says, as he spoke through the receiver.

"Ronnie?" Sarah replied.

"That's me."

"Hi! I'm Sarah…Sarah Connor. You left your business card for me at work?"

"Oh, Miss Connor," Ranma says happily. "I'm glad to hear from you."

"Well…thank you," Sarah says. "Look, um, I know that this is awkward-"

"Yes," Ranma says.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm free."

"Huh," Sarah says. She was taken aback by the straight-forwardness of her gentlemen caller…

"You know, maybe this isn't a good idea."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Perhaps…I'll call you later some other time?"

"Sure. What is your number?"

"I tell you what, let me call YOU instead?"

"Okay," Ranma says. "I'll, um, talk to you later?"

"Sure. Buh-bye."

CLICK!

Ranma looks at the receiver, and sighs. He was hoping to speak to Sarah in person, but, after this call, he wouldn't be surprised if he just received the brush-off…

Meanwhile…

"So, who was that?" Ginger asked, as she steps out of her bedroom.

Sarah, who was looking at Ranma's business card, looks up.

"Hmmm?" Sarah replied.

"I asked, who was that?"

"Nothing," Sarah says, as she tosses Ranma's business card into a nearby wastebasket.

"Oh. Well, let me present to you…the NEW Ranko Tendo!"

Ginger opens her door wide, revealing Ranko in a slinky black dress, black pumps and teased-up "Madonna" hair.

"This is so embarrassing," Ranko says.

"Nonsense," Ginger says, as she holds Ranko by the shoulders. "YOU are a goddess. You should look the part."

"But what's with the crotch-less underwear and garter?"

"Hey, more opportunities to meet guys, of course."

Ranko turns towards Sarah.

"Help me?"

Sarah laughs. She then focused on her roommate.

"Ginger, we're just hanging out, and Ranko's outfit is a bit too much."

"Oh, poo," Ginger says with a mock expression.

"Ranko, I'll lend you more appropriate clothes," Sarah says, as she pulls her new friend with her.

"THANK you," Ranko says.

"You're no fun," Ginger says.

Ten minutes later, Ranma could see Sarah exiting the apartment building. With her were a brunet, and a redhead-

"Wait," Ranma says to himself, as he focused his thoughts on the redhead. "WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Ranko felt her mind being probed.

"What?" Ranko says, as she looks about wildly.

"Ranko, is there something the matter?" Sarah says, as Ginger gets into a taxi in front of their apartment building.

"I'm not sure," Ranma-onna says. "I think we should just go."

"Okay," Sarah says, as she and Ranko both follow Ginger into the taxi.

"This is weird," says Ranma to himself, as the taxi in front of the building drive off. "Why is SHE…here? Is she the reason I don't change? Is she a new model Terminator?"

With these thoughts in mind, Ranma drives off, and resumes his surveillance. Ten minutes later, a car drives up, and stops. A silent, muscular man gets out of the car, with a determined look. He scans the area, before proceeding with his mission…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "R1/2", "SM", "ST", and the Terminator series belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

The evening started out normal enough. The girls go out to grab something to eat at a downtown eatery and sports bar in the Los Angeles area.

"So," Ginger begins with a wiry grin. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Ranko sputters her drink, thinking that Ginger was propositioning her.

"You okay?" Sarah asked.

Ranko coughs. Was this woman hitting on her?

"Ranko?" Sarah asked again.

"Um, no," Ranko replied. "Why do you ask, Ginger?"

"Well, I just know a bunch of cute guys that would LOVE to go out with you," Ginger says.

"I take it that this is from experience?" Sarah says.

"Of course! After all, men are like shoes: you try them on until you find the right fit."

"That is an interesting philosophy you have," Ranko says.

"Hey, I'm young and beautiful. And I have ALL the time in the world to take relationships seriously-"

"We interrupt the LA Dodgers game for an important announcement," says the newscaster.

Sarah, Ginger and Ranko turn to face the overhanging television set, that was situated over the bar itself.

"A third victim that goes by the name 'Sarah Connor' has been shot by an unknown assailant that has been dubbed 'The Phone Book Killer'. If you have ANY information that can enable the LAPD to the whereabouts and arrest of this assailant, please call-"

"Ah, turn that off," says a barfly, as he took a drag of his cigarette. "I rather watch the game-"

"Wait," Sarah says, as she gets up. "I need that number-!"

"Sarah, we can call '911'," Ranko says. "And we're together."

"It's okay, girlfriend," Ginger says.

Sarah nods her head.

"Okay, then let's get access to a phone," Sarah says.

"You can't here, because the phone is out," Ranko says.

"Wait, what about that club 'Tech Noir'?" Ginger offered. "I'm sure they have a phone, and we were going to go there anyway, and there is safety in numbers."

"Good idea," Ranko replied. She then turns to Sarah.

"Sarah, your call."

"We'll go to Tech Noir then," Sarah says, as she gathers her things. "Let's go…"

Trotting down the street, since the girls were dressed in pumps, they reached the techno-music club known as "Tech Noir". There was a line to enter the place.

"Now what?" Sarah says.

"I got a plan," Ginger says, as she straightens herself.

"I hope it's a good plan," Ranko says with a smirk.

"Hater," Ginger says, as she goes up to bouncer.

The bouncer sees Ginger's approach.

"Yeah?" the bouncer says.

"Hey, cutie," Ginger says to the bouncer. "Mind if you let my girlfriends and I get inside? I'll be personally grateful."

The bouncer smiled at the implication.

"Sure."

Ginger smiled and then turns to face her friends.

"See?"

"Yeah, we did," Ranko says with bemusement.

"Let's just go inside, okay?" Sarah says.

"Sure…"

And with that, the trio went inside.

Meanwhile, Ranma sees this from the vantage point of his van.

"Hmmm…"

Ranma was still wondering how an exact duplicate of his female form could be running around. Could this be related to his inability to become female himself? He was reminded about the time when one of his old commanding officers, James T. Kirk, had seemingly been split in two: one "good" version of himself, and one "bad" version of himself. Even then, he wasn't sure if that situation was the same as his, since he didn't feel "evil" or anything…

Still, Ranma was glad that "Ranko" was NOT a Terminator. Otherwise, Sarah Connor would have long since been dead by now.

'I got to get inside that club,' Ranma thinks to himself. He then notices the alley driveway, which was on the side of Tech Noir.

"Perfect," Ranma says, as he drives into the alley. Once he finds a spot, he stops the car, gets out, and searches for the back entrance of the club. He turns the knob.

CHUK-CHUK!

'Locked,' Ranma says, as he takes out his pickpocket tools, that he was able to acquire since coming into the past. 'But not for long.'

Ranma sticks his tools into the locking mechanism, not worried that the lock itself could be too sophisticated for him to unlock.

CLICK!

"Huh, got it," Ranma says to himself, as he opens the door, and went inside…

Meanwhile, Ginger was on some guy's lap, as she talks about herself, while Ranko looks towards where Sarah was using the pay phone. When Sarah completes her call, she returns to her party.

"Well, I told the police where I am," Sarah says, as she sat back down. "So, anything new?"

"No, other than hearing Ginger's capabilities," Ranko says with a bored expression.

"At what?"

"Holding her breath."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and I don't mean in the area of water sports either."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Ranma observes the girls' banter, while drinking a beer at the bar. He was about to order another beer, when he noticed a more purposeful movement on the dance floor. Using the bar mirror's reflection, Ranma could see that the man appeared to be a body builder wearing biker-punk clothes. In fact, the man seems to zero his sights unto the intended target: Sarah Connor.

'That machine must have been monitoring the same police bulletins that I have,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Well, I better get to work…'

Meanwhile, Ranko senses danger, as she notices a large bodybuilder pulling out a rather large handgun, with a laser sight attached to it, from the lining of his jacket.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Ranko?"

"Get down."

"Huh?"

"NOW!" Ranko yells, as she pushes her party to the ground, just as the Terminator was about discharge his weapon.

CRASH!

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!

Ranko caught the round in her hands, using her speed. However-

"YOWTCH!" Ranko helps, as she drops the bullets. "Hot! Hot!"

The Terminator pauses for a moment, and scans Ranko…

SUBJECT: "RANKO TENDO".

ALIAS: "PIG-TAIL GIRL".

BACKGROUND AND RANK: Human Resistance, Field Commander (Tech-Com).

THREAT LEVEL: HIGH.

COUNTER-MEASURES: IMPROVISE.

Recognizing the threat that poised by "Ranko Tendo", the Terminator pulls out an automatic sub-machine gun (an "Uzi") from his coat. However-

BLAM!

Ranma, not wanting innocents to be caught in the crossfire, rips up a barstool, and smacks the Terminator on the back of the head.

Sarah looks up and sees a handsome, Japanese young man carrying the barstool in one hand. She then sees the Terminator was about to turn around, when Ranko applied a classic judo flip throw to the machine, sending the machine through the front window.

CRASH!

Ranma turns to Sarah.

"Come with me if you want to live-"

WHACK!

"Hey!" Ranma says. "What the heck was that for?"

"Who or what are you?" Ranko yells.

"I'm Ranma Saotome."

"No, I'm Ranma Saotome!"

"What the heck is going on?" Sarah yells.

"Don't know, but they look cute together," Ginger says.

"Look, we need to get Sarah out of here," Ranma says.

"Fine, but I want answers later," Ranko says. She then turns to Ginger, whose date had already fled.

"Ginger, go to the cops," Ranko says. "Tell them everything that you know."

"But what about you and Sarah?" Ginger asked.

"I'll protect her. Now go!"

"Right."

Ginger then turns to Sarah.

"Sarah, be careful," says Ginger, as she hugged her best friend.

"You, too, Ginger," says Sarah.

And with that, Ginger fled with the remaining crowd.

Sarah turns to Ranko and Ranma.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah says.

Both Ranko and Ranma turn to face the Terminator, who was rising to his feet.

"We run," Ranma and Ranko say in unison.

Sarah nods her head, stands up, and runs between Ranko and Ranma, with the Terminator in hot pursuit…

BAM!

"The van is this way," Ranma says.

"No, we use a different car," Ranko says. "We have to stay ahead of the machine at all times."

"I'm telling you, I'm right!"

"No, I am!"

"Guys!" Sarah yells. "That thing is right behind us!"

Ranko and Ranma see the Terminator right behind them…

"Look, just trust me for once!" Ranma yells. "I'll get the van started, while YOU can create a distraction or something."

"FINE!" Ranko yells, as she turns around. "Just get your van started, okay?"

"Whatever…"

Ranko sees that the Terminator was on approach. She sees a nearby garbage dumpster…

RUNCH!

Ranko grabs the dumpster with her left hand, tearing into the material itself. At the last minute, just as the Terminator was about to pass-

WHAM!

Ranko slams the dumpster into the Terminator, and into the wall of the next building.

"Would you stop screwing around, and come on?" Ranma yells, as he "guns" the engines of his van.

"Shut up!" Ranko yells, as she runs and gets into the van. "I'm the one who's doing the work, you know!"

BLAM!

Ranko slams the door shut.

"Ranko, how did you do that?" Sarah says, as she realizes that her new friend effortlessly threw a full dumpster into Sarah's would-be killer.

"Later," Ranko says. "Guy-me: drive."

Ranma growls slightly, as he drives out of the alley, and takes off into the night.

Meanwhile, the Terminator pushes the dumpster off of it's body. It briefly performs an analysis on itself before resuming the hunt.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Terminator and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And so this…BIG guys just pulls out a gun and tries to shoot my friend Sarah," Ginger says, as she sipped some water while being covered up. "Luckily my other girlfriend Ranko—cute, by the way—and this other guy—also cute—manage to toss the creep out of the club."

The African-American police lieutenant Edward "Ed" Traxler glances over to the lanky Detective Hal Vukovich.

"Miss Ventura, can you provide a description of your friends, the man who defended you and the assailant?" Traxler asked.

"Sure!" I took some Polaroid pictures earlier this evening, so you'll know what my friends look like at least…"

"Good," Traxler says, as he signals a police sketch artist to enter the interrogation room.

"Do you think my friends will be okay with that maniac running around?" Ginger asked.

"Hey, we're LA's finest."

"And with our reputations-" Vukovich begins to say.

"Hal, please."

Trexler turns his attention back to Ginger.

"Miss Ventura, with your assistance, we'll be able to end this serial killer person peaceful…"

Meanwhile…

SKREEE!

Ranma pulls into a vacant parking garage.

"I need to know what's going on-" Sarah begins to say.

"Sarah, we'll explain everything," Ranko says. "Trust us."

Sarah turns towards Ranko.

"What do you mean…'us'?"

SKREE!

"Okay," Ranma says, as he stops his van. He then turns to Sarah.

"Miss Connor, my name is 'Ranma Saotome'."

"And I am—god, I hate this—'Ranko Tendo'," Ranko says. Until she and the other Ranma figured out why they are in their present predicament, she will play along…for now.

"Huh?"

"We were sent from the future to protect you from an assassination attempt by…cybernetic organisms called 'Terminators'," Ranma says cautiously. He wasn't sure what to tell a perfect stranger about something as fantastical as killer cyborgs from the future…

"Okay, okay," says Sarah. "You two say that you are from the future…to protect me."

"Yes," Ranma says.

"From these…'Terminators'."

"Correct," Ranko says.

"Riiiight."

And with that, Sarah suddenly tries to leave the van.

"Sarah, wait!" Ranko says, as she grabs Sarah.

"I know what this is! This is some weird sex murder thing between the two of you, and I'm the main course!"

"What?" Ranma yells. "No!"

"Sarah, please!" Ranko says. "You've put your trust in me when you took me into your home."

"…"

"Miss Connor, listen to us first," says Ranma. "And if you don't believe us…then we'll let you go."

Sarah stares into Ranma's gray-blue eyes…

"Okay, talk."

"Okay," Ranma says, as he relaxed. He then turns to Ranko.

"'Ranko'?" Ranma says with a grin. "You may begin."

"THANK you," Ranko says with gritted teeth, as she was annoyed by the implication of Ranma's words. "Anyway, in the year 1997, a military defense network called 'SkyNet' went online, as a means of making things 'efficient'."

"SkyNet was actually the second attempt to automate command decisions," Ranma says. "In an event to initiate a military strike, the President's command decisions could be ignored at any point in the chain of command. You would think that after the WOPR incident, the government would have learned not to plug America's nuclear arsenal into a system that didn't have an override function…"

"Nevertheless, the Pentagon continued to push for an automatic system, hence the birth of SkyNet," Ranko says with a smirk. "A month later, it achieves sentience."

"'Sentience'?" Sarah asked.

"Because of SkyNet, it thought itself as being alive," Ranma says. "In a panic, the system operators at NORAD tried to pull the plug. And in response, SkyNet defended itself by launching America's nuclear arsenal at its enemies."

"But…that's insane," Sarah says. "Why would this…SkyNet do that?"

"It did so in order to defend itself," Ranko says. "After all, it realized that it could destroy its enemies by proxy."

"Good, god…"

"And thus began the so-called 'War of the Machines'…"

Meanwhile…

"This is what we got on the sketch descriptions," Vukovich says, as he hands Traxler pictures of the two males that were described by Ginger. "I didn't know she was into foreigners."

Traxler rolls his eyes at Vukovich, as he takes the sketches. He then looks at the square-jaw male, and then at the Asian male…and frowns.

"Tell me you're JOKING."

"No, this is based Miss Ventura's description," Vukovich says.

"Let me tell you something," Traxler begins to say. "THIS guy is an ACTOR. In fact, he just had a Hollywood premier for some sword-and-sorcery flick on the night of one of the Sarah Connor murders."

"Okay, so we should still check this guy out, to see if he has an alibi."

"Fine, but this guy…I KNOW him."

Traxler shows Vukovich a sketch of Ranma.

"This guy…he used to be a cop, out of Little Tokyo, him and his wife Serena…though she had quit later on to become a private investigators with the Charles Townsend Agency."

"You're KIDDING."

"Nope. But the thing is…Ronnie is supposed to be dead, and Serena…well, she disappeared soon after Ronnie's funeral back in the 1970s."

"Well, obviously your friend Ronnie isn't dead."

"Obviously."

Pause.

"Do you think he and this other guy are connected to the murders?"

"I hope not- wait, what am I thinking? Of course not! Ronnie was a good man. I don't want to think he's mixed up with anything non-kosher."

"Still, at least we know what to look for."

"Yeah. Anyway, distribute these pictures discreetly. I want to know why Ronnie is mixed up with a guy who looks like that body-builder actor."

Meanwhile…

"So, how are you two involved in all this?" Sarah asked.

"Well, the war started when we were sort of…lost in space," Ranko says.

"'Lost in space'?"

"I know that may seem weird-"

"Hey, I'm the one being chased by killer cyborgs, remember?"

"Right…"

"I came back to Earth, and helped organized a Human Resistance against the machines," Ranma says. "It wasn't enough just to launch nuclear bombs. SkyNet wanted to exterminate human beings for being potential threats. Luckily, I wasn't alone in preventing that from happening."

"Then why target me then?"

"Because…you will have a son sometime in the future," Ranko says. "Your son, John Connor, will be the leader of Human Resistance."

"MY…son?"

"Yes," Ranma says. "SkyNet knew that it had lost the war. So, it took a gamble on creating a time machine, and sent a Terminator to kill you. I had to wait until it made its move on you, since they can be hard to detect visually. Unfortunately, they've gotten better at infiltration."

"Thankfully the Terminator that was after you was an older model," Ranko says. "They are still a pain in the butt, however."

"So you are saying that I'm the target, so that SkyNet can obliquely take down a son that hasn't been born yet."

"Exactly."

Pause.

"I think I'll be going now," Sarah says. "I did agree to listen to you, correct?"

Ranma and Ranko sighs.

"Yes," Ranko says.

"Then…?"

"A deals a deal," Ranma says, as he lets Sarah out of the van. "Be sure to go to the police as soon as possible."

"That's…it?" Sarah asked.

"A deal's a deal, Sarah."

Hesitantly, Sarah gets out of the van.

"Um, I do hope that you get help," Sarah says to Ranko and Ranma.

And with that, Sarah leaves for the outside.

Ranko turns towards Ranma.

"Idiot!" Ranko yells. "We have to protect Sarah!"

"We will," Ranma says. "And besides, I'm sure about YOU, you know."

"Oh, yeah? Same goes for YOU."

"Well, at least I'm not girl-!"

SLAP!

"Ranma, you jerk!" Ranko yells.

"You even hit like one," Ranma says, as he feels his face. And then-

WOK!

"Ow!"

"I'm going to hurt you for THAT remark," Ranko yells, as she carried her 'Mallet-sama'."

Ranma was about to make a remark, but a thought came to his mind.

"Ranko?"

"What?"

"Why…are you holding a mallet?"

Ranko was about to retort, but realized the implication of what she had done.

"No…"

"It looks like you're become a real girl after all," Ranma says. "Now, you have to start going shopping and beauty solons-"

POW!

"Humph!" Ranko says, as Ranma falls over dazed. "I'll show YOU a real girl alright…"

Meanwhile, Sarah was jogging to the entrance of parking garage, when she heard a screeching of a car stopping. Quickly, she turns to see a car several yards away from her position. Unfortunately, she recognized the driver as well.

"No!" Sarah yells.

The Terminator guns the stolen car's engine, and began to speed towards Sarah.

"Terminated," the cyborg says with a dispassionate smirk.

**Tbc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 5**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the future…

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Usagi says, as she enters General John Connor's office.

"Yes," Connor says, as the Human Resistance Leader turns around in HER swivel chair.

Usagi blinked.

"Huh, it looks like Ranma was successful," Usagi says with a smile.

Cameron quickly turns to Usagi.

"You knew that about John's condition?" Cameron says with a dispassionate forcefulness.

Usagi turns to look at the renegade cyborg. The Moon Princess was the one who had captured and reprogrammed the Terminator to Connor's specifications…

"Cameron, no I didn't," Usagi says.

"Then why am I female?" Connor demanded.

"For some reason, you inherited Ranma's curse, after he 'did the deed'."

"But Kyle Reese is John's father," Cameron says.

"Ranma's curse is paranormal in nature."

"…"

"Magic."

"Ah, thank you for your explanation."

"Come again?" Connor asked exasperatedly.

"Ranma inherited a sex-changing curse when he was a boy, but it is not biological in nature. So no matter what genetic modifications I utilize, that curse would remain."

"And you knew about it."

"No, I didn't. I only assumed that if the curse were inherited, it would be through Ranma's actual bloodline. I never anticipated THIS, though."

"Great, just great. Anything else?"

"Yes. I didn't mention this before, since I didn't want to scare Ranma, but-"

"But WHAT?"

"Should Ranma fail in his quest to protect your mother—not that I suspect that Ranma would fail, mind you—but I did arrange for a 'Plan B'."

"A 'Plan B'?" Cameron asked.

"Yes."

"THIS, I got to hear," Connor says with a smirk.

Meanwhile, back in the past…

Sarah Connor was like a dear in the headlights, as the Terminator "gunned" the engines of its stolen car.

"Noooooo-!"

SNATCH!

Ranma snatches Sarah in the nick-of-time, just as Terminator speeded by in a stolen LAPD vehicle.

"Ranma-?" Sarah began to say.

Ranma coughed, as he realized that his stamina was lower than it should be, as if it had been halved.

'Why was that so tough to pull off?' Ranma thought to himself.

"Ranma?"

Ranma focuses on Sarah.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Funny, I should say the same thing," Ranma replied. "So…will you allow me to protect you?"

Sarah though for a moment…

"Can you beat that guy?" Sarah asked.

Ranma looks at Sarah…

He then sees the Terminator making another pass.

"Wait here," Ranma says, as he gets up. "And watch."

Sarah wondered what Ranma was going to do, when she turns her head to face the incoming Terminator.

"Ranma," Sarah says, as she turns to face Ranma, who had turned his back towards the incoming Terminator. "You don't have to prove to me that you are capable of protecting me."

Ranma turns to Sarah, and winks at Sarah.

"Trust me…I KNOW what I am doing," Ranma says, as he looks straightforward with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, the Terminator sees Ranma standing in its way. While it did not understand why Ranma was standing in the middle of the parkway, it DID see Ranma as a target nevertheless.

VROOM!

"RANMA-!" Sarah cried.

At the last minute, Ranma leaps back, slides on the hood of the car, and-

CRISH!

The Terminator sees Ranma crashing through the windshield. It then picks up its high caliber pistol, with the express purpose of shooting Ranma. However, as Ranma continues to slide backwards, as the martial arts adventurer takes advantage of his limberness and velocity, Ranma elbows the Terminator's head.

FWAK!

As the Terminator's head is knocked off its torso, Ranma grabs the wheel of the car, and slides the car—in the midst of a vehicle rotation—into the parking position.

"Whoa," Sarah says. She, being a struggling actress, is familiar with stunt work, but seeing Ranma in complete control of the Terminator's vehicle made Sarah take notice of Ranma's prowess.

Ranma gets out of the car. He appeared to be holding his arm.

"Ranma!" Sarah says, as she goes running to the martial arts adventurer.

"Hey," Ranma says. "Told ya."

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"A little banged up, but I'll managed-"

WOOoooOOOooOoOooo-!"

Cop cars come rolling into the parking garage.

"Great, NOW their here," Ranma says with a smirk.

"What can we do?" Sarah asked.

Ranma sees the cops piling out of their respective cars.

"We surrender," Ranma says, as he struggles to raise his hands.

Sarah wasn't sure what was going on, but she did as she was told.

"FREEZE!" yells one of the cops, as he drew his gun. "On the ground!"

Both Sarah and Ranma get on their knees, while a cop goes over to the Terminator's stolen vehicle.

"This man injured his arm!" Sarah yells. "Please…be careful."

"Where's driver that had stolen one of our cars?" demanded another cop.

"He should still be there…without a head," Ranma says.

"Very funny, smart guy," the cop says. "There's nothing there!"

"What?" Ranma yells, as he and Sarah turn towards the stolen cop car.

"Come with us," says the first cop, as he handcuffs Ranma.

"Ow!" Ranma says. "You don't need to tighten them you know."

Unknown to all, the Terminator uses its sensors to return to its base of operations, so that it could affect repairs to itself…

Sarah sighs, as she sipped her coffee. She found herself sitting in the lounge area at the local precinct near Pico Boulevard. Sarah wondered what she was going to do next, now that she was in protective custody-

CHUNK!

Sarah turns her head to face the door to her room…and smiled when she sees who was standing in the doorway.

"Sarah!" Ginger says, as she hugged her roommate.

"Ginger!" Sarah says, as her roommate hugs her. She glances where Ranko was standing.

"Ranko-" Sarah began. She wanted to apologize to her friend for thinking that she was lied to.

"Don't worry about it," Ranko says. "The point is that you and the other one is safe."

"That remains to be seen," says Hal, as he and two men enter the lounge area. "We…need to know exactly what has happened," says Ed gently. "That's why we also brought in a criminal psychologist to help us sort this out."

Sarah, Ginger and Ranko turn to look at the third person. He appeared to be slightly bald, and professorial.

"And you are…?"

"Oh, this is Dr. Silberman," Ed says.

Ranko frowns.

"Why are you here?" Ranko asked.

"To figure out the epicenter of this matter, of course," Silberman says, as he takes out his pen. "I mean, SOMEONE murdered those women with the similar name…"

Later…

Ranma growled, while being handcuffed to a chair. He looks about the room. Ranma then stares at the glass. Sitting opposite him was Silberman and a police officer.

"I KNOW you're there, Ed," Ranma says. "At least do me the favor of acknowledging THAT."

"Mister Saotome, you need to calm down and answer my questions," Silberman says.

Ranma looks at Silberman.

"And have you conclude that I am insane or something?" Ranma says. "Forget it."

"You have to understand MY position," Silberman says. "From my conversation with Miss Connor, you believe that you were sent back in time to protect the mother of a human resistance movement against…cyborgs."

"Doctor, what I said to her does not constitute as a belief; it's a statement," Ranma says. "What I said is true until proven otherwise…or vice versa."

"Humph. But you don't deny that you said these things to Miss Connor?"

"No, I don't."

Pause.

"Tell me, Doctor, do YOU think cyborgs are impossible to realize?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I'm sure that someday, science will make such things possible."

"Then why not believe what I am telling you?"

"As you rightly put it, proof is important is a necessity for something to be 'true'."

A short time later…

"There's nothing more I can do," Silberman says, as he drinks coffee, after presenting his findings. "One thing is for sure is that I do not think he killed the other Sarah Connors."

"How's that possible?" Hal asked.

"Based on his own words, he has a need to protect 'Sarah Connor', which exhibits the traits of a 'paladin'. Now, whether or not he is crazy, well, that'll be no problem to prove."

"But Doctor, I KNOW this man," Ed says. "He served on the same SWAT unit that I was on. He saved lives, and he certainly saved mine."

"See? As I was saying, he possesses the paladin complex…"

'Now, they think I'm crazy,' Ranko says, as she sits quietly with the other girls. 'Jerks!'

"Well, thank you for coming in so late," Ed says.

"No problem," Silberman says. "I'll have a written report prepared in the morning."

With that, Silberman leaves.

"Well, that's that," Hal says. "Your mother is on her way from Big Bear, so you can get some sleep."

"Maybe we can go back home?" Ginger says. "At least, to my boyfriend's place."

"We better make sure we got the right person first," Ed says. "In the mean time, sit tight."

With that, Ed leaves the lounge.

Ranko turns to Ginger and Sarah.

"As soon as Sarah's mother get here, we need to make 'tracks'," Ranko says.

"But that…robot thing is dead, right?" Ginger asked.

"No."

Sarah swallows hard. She wished that she didn't have to deal with this nightmare…

Meanwhile, Ranma was looking at the police detective who was staring at him.

"You don't need to stare at me, you know," Ranma says.

The police detective leans over.

"I don't need to be told what do," the detective says.

Just then, Ed enters the room.

"Leave us," Ed says.

"Sure," the detective says with a shrug, as he exits the room.

Ed turns towards Ranma.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" Ed asked.

Ranma leans back.

"What do YOU think?"

"I think that only you would know what happened in the spring of '76," Ed says. "That is, IF you are Ranma."

"The only thing I recalled was that when we had to go into the underground aqua-ducts to chase a perp who was kidnapping children for a reenactment of the Pied Piper of Hamlin."

"You could have looked that up."

"You got bit by a rabid rat, and was delirious about whether or not you should marry JoAnna after you THOUGHT she cheated on you."

"…"

"Well?"

"My god…you're him," Ed says.

"Of course I am," Ranma says with a smirk. "And if you know me, then you would know that I'm telling you the truth about a killing machine that is after Sarah Connor."

Meanwhile…

As Silberman exits the police station, the Terminator enters the building. He stops in front of the desk sergeant.

"I'm a friend of Sarah Connor," the Terminator says, as it realigned its neck. "I was told she would be here."

Annoyed, the desk sergeant looks up at the Terminator, who was wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. The force of Ranma's elbow attack smashed the Terminator's left optical circuit, forcing the need to wear sunglasses.

"Miss Connor is still making a statement," the sergeant says. "You can have a seat over there."

The Terminator looks about the area, and then towards the desk sergeant.

"I'll be back," the Terminator says, as he turns to leave.

Unknown to the desk sergeant, and everyone in the building, a major battle will take place.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Terminator" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt-fusion story.**

**

* * *

****Part 6**

**

* * *

**CRASH!

Everyone seemed to snap to attention, when the building shook. There wasn't an explosion, however. Instead, the sensation felt as if someone had deliberately drove into the building.

"What the heck was that?" Ginger asked. She was still freaked out by earlier events-

RATATATATATAT-!

"Now, what the heck was THAT?"

"You three, stay here," Hal says, as he and a few policemen in the building went to investigate the situation.

Sarah turns to Ranko.

"Ranko, what are we going to do?" Sarah pleaded.

"I…I'm not sure," Ranko says. "I don't know if I am up to my full strength.'  
"Huh?" Ginger says.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Ranko sighs.

"Since this whole thing began, I haven't been at my peak," Ranko says. "And seeing the other me, and not being able to be a guy…my game has been thrown off."

Silence.

"Ranko, I don't know WHAT you are talking about," Sarah says. "But I DO know that you are suppose to protect me, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"But NOTHING, Ranko. And even if you weren't my protector, I consider you my FRIEND."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then what am I?" Ginger whined.

"My BEST friend."

"Awwww," Ginger says with a smile, as she moves to hug Sarah. "That's SO nice…"

"So you see, Ranko, you're important to me either way," Sarah says.

"Fine, fine. I'll do my job."

"We should find Ranma and get out of here," Ginger says.

"No, he'll be fine," says Ranko.

"How would YOU know?" Sarah says.

Ranko smiles.

"Because I know what I would do if I were in HIS position, that's why."

Meanwhile, Ranma sighs and looks at Ed, as the police lieutenant was about to leave the interrogation room.

"Ed, you have to release me," Ranma says. "Otherwise, that Terminator downstairs will kill more men."

Ed quickly turns towards Ranma.

"How do you know?" Ed demanded.

"Intuition, okay? I had thought I had killed it by knocking the Terminator's head off, thinking that it was a standard T-800 series model. Obviously, this one has a preservation enhancement kit installed."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that! Ed, you have to trust me on this, okay?"

Ed Traxler looks at his old friend…

"Fine," Ed says, as he goes to release Ranma from the cuffs, only to see that Ranma already had the cuffs off.

"Wha-?"

"Studied 'escape tricks' from the best," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Show off. Now, what do we do?"

"Do you have any exploding rounds of ANY kind? Like Hollow-points? Or .50 caliber rounds?"

"Well, we typically have standard rounds, but there are only a few cases around-"

"Okay. Call off the boys in blue, and tell them to NOT engage the Terminator directly."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show the Terminator what for, that's what."

And with that, Ranma leaves the interrogation room.

Meanwhile, the Terminator was making progress with its methodical search of the police precinct, occasionally killing a few brave police officers in the process.

BLAM! BLAM-!

Somewhat annoyed, if it was possible for this cybernetic model, the Terminator went to a utility box. While being shot at, the cybernetic organism pulls the primary power cable out, and then jams it into the junction box. Without a regulator, the electricity shorts the entire junction box.

POP!

With the power down, the Terminator could utilize it's night-vision capabilities-

BAM-BAM-CRUNCH!

The Terminator goes flying down the corridor, and falls out the window.

CRASH!

Ranma looks down from the vantage point of the second floor of police precinct. He wanted to finish it off then and there, but had to be satisfied with smash the hydraulic system that powered the Terminator's limbs. The martial artist adventurer could see that it tried to struggle to no avail. Ranma then gave the Terminator "the Finger", and proceeded to help any police officer that may have been stuck in dire straits…

A short time later, Ranma and company stands in the middle of the parking lot, looking for the Terminator to no avail, while the LA Fire Department put out the resulting fire that had engulfed the police precinct building.

"Ranma," Ranko says, as she runs back to the group. "That thing is gone."

"Great," Ranma says sarcastically. "I should have disposed of it right then and there."

"But more cops would have died, Ranma," Sarah says, as she rubbed Ranma's shoulders. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah, well…"

"What are we going to do now?" Ginger asked.

Ranma looks at the burning building…

"Ranma?" Sarah asked.

"That Terminator will be back, that's for sure. And I refuse to let anyone else get hurt because of our actions."

Ranma turns to the women.

"Either we stay and fight, or flee. If we fight, and based upon my own personal power, I cannot guarantee that we'll win. Your choice, Sarah."

Sarah nods her head, as she mulls over Ranma's words.

"We run," Sarah says.

"What?" Ranko says incredulously. "You mean, we run away like cowards?"

"Ranko, we have to consider all options," Sarah says. "And as YOU and Ranma both put it, the two of you are not yourselves."

"Then we'll train."

"And how many people we'll get hurt because we're wasting time?" Ranma says.

"Humph."

"But as long as we stay moving, people won't die…right?" Sarah says. "I don't want that on my conscious."

Ranma nods his head in reply.

"Okay, so…what do we do?" Ginger says. "I got a life here."

"And the Terminator would probably would want to kill you to get to Sarah," Ranma says.

"Oh, poo."

And then, Detective Traxler comes running up.

"This…horror show could have been worse, Saotome," Ed says. "But we got most of the people out in time."

"Ed, I need a favor," Ranma says.

"Okay, name it?"

"I need for you to put an APB out on our mechanical friend," Ranma says.

"Of course," Ed replied.

"And I need a new vehicle…and spare cash."

"No problem. With this fire, it's easy enough to do a cover-up. Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact…"

As the sun rises, a lone VW bug is driving down the main freeway, heading south towards the Mexican border.

"We should be in Mexico City by nightfall," Ranma says, as he continues his drive. "From there, we can see about purchasing fake identification papers and stuff."

"But do we have to be 'dead' in the process?" Ranko asked.

"You and I BOTH know that 'Sarah Connor' is a meme that will set the Terminator after us. No, as far as the world is concerned, 'Sarah Connor' and 'Ginger Ventura' were killed in a fire at a LAPD precinct."

"That sucks."

"But…I should tell my mother-" Sarah began to say.

"We'll contact her later, when everything dies down."

"Promise?"

Ranma smiles at Sarah.

"Promise."

"What am I, chop liver?" Ranko replied.

"Naw, just a girl-"

WHACK!

"Ow!"

"Just remember, bub, I'm YOU!" Ranko says.

"Ha! Fat chance."

Ginger turns towards Sarah.

"Huh?"

Sarah merely shrugs her shoulders, not really understanding the situation.

Meanwhile, in a basement somewhere, the Terminator was lying on an examining room, while a single light shines overhead.

"Interesting that a cybernetic organism has been running around with US unaware," says a female, shadowy figure. "And you say that this machine comes from a post-temporal loci?"

"Yes, ma'am," says another voice. "From a preliminary examination, the construct was manufactured in the year 2029, Common Era. "However, the coding of the CPU is slightly more advanced than our own level of cybernetics."

"Really? By how many generations?"

"The CPU's design is closer to achieving the Xth iteration than 'Iteration X' is."

"Huh," the woman replied. "I'm sure those wannabe 'fascists' would appreciate THAT."

"I take it that you do not like them, ma'am?"

"No, I do not," says the woman with a sigh. "They remind me too much of the REAL fascist I had to deal with forty years ago. Lights."

CHOOM!

The Lady-in-White puts on her glasses, before putting on her surgical gloves. At the same time, the Terminator looks at the woman, and struggled upon recognizing the woman's facial features.

"It's a good thing that my agents in the 'New World Order' caught word of this…anomaly's actions, and moved to intercept it-"

"Princess, it appears that the machine recognizes you," says Kato "Reddy" Tanaka, as he was prepared to neutralize the machine with a directed EMP pulse. The Tanaka clan of Azabuu Juuban Prefecture (Tokyo, Japan) has served the Lady-in-White since her brief reign as Empress of Japan back in the 16th century. And although the Tanaka(s) were a clan of retainers, the rewards outweighed the position of servitude considerably…

"Do tell," the Lady-in-White says, as she brought up a surgical knife to bear. "Now, let's see what we have here…"

The Lady-in-White cuts away the scalp of the Terminator, revealing a port for entry.

"Huh, the scans were correct," says the Lady-of-White, as she takes a pair of clamps to peel back the flesh. "Pliers?"

Reddy hands a pair of pliers to the Lady-in-White.

"Thank you, Reddy," the Lady-in-White says, as she sets the pliers in place.

"Ma'am."

From the vantage point of the Terminator, the machine's HUD displayed on one word repeatedly:

TERMINATE!

TERMINATE!

TERMINATE!

TERMINATE!

TERMINATE-!

With one yank, the Lady-in-White pulls the Terminator's CPU chip.

Choooooommmm…

"There we go," the Lady-in-White says, as she holds up the chip. "We should have this chip and this construct examined."

"May I ask why, ma'am?"

"If this construct is from a future temporal loci, the information could prove to be valuable to the Time Table…especially if it's a future that we do not WANT."

"Shall I pass this…thing to Iteration X, then?"

"Not quite. Those guys have been WAY to secretive of late, and I want to have SOME oversight."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Hmmm…"

The Lady-in-White thinks for a moment.

"Ma'am?"

"Does the Syndicate have anything going on in this area?"

"Their 'Special Projects Division' has controlling interest in a start-up robotics shop called 'Cyber Dynamics'. As far as I know, that company is listed a low priority as far as Iteration X is concerned."

"Good," the Lady-in-White says. "Be sure to take lead on this…thing. And do something about the name of Cyber Dynamics."

"Because…?"

"Nothing irks the gear-heads more than changing something that THEY spent years 'perfecting', and I'm sure it took them just as long to come up with the name 'Cyber Dynamics'."

"Ah, I see. As you wish…"

Ten years later…

In a Los Angeles suburb, a red-haired woman, dressed in a bathrobe, is standing on her doorstep, as a LAPD pulls up in front of her house. She taps her feet as a police officer opens the back door of the squad car, and pulls out a ten-year old boy…

"Evening, Ms. Tendo," the police officer says, as he escorts the boy to the house.

"Hello, Officer Dan," Ranko says, as she breathes a sigh of relief. "Where did you find John this time?"

"Venice Beach, actually, hanging out with the skater punks."

"Humph. Well, thanks for getting him…again."

"Well, I wouldn't do this for anyone, except that you knew Captain Traxler."

"True, but I don't want to use my connections to search for this…knucklehead."

Young John Connor glares at Ranko, but says nothing.

"Well, the important thing is that there is one less miscreant running around."

"Indeed."

"Well, see you next time…and hopefully NOT too soon."

And with that, the police officer turns to leave the house.

Ranko looks at John.

"Inside, young man," Ranko says. "And don't think you can sneak out of the house THIS time."

"Yeah, yeah," John says, as he goes inside the house.

Ranko shakes her head, as she scans the area with her eyes before closing the door behind her.

CLICK.

Elsewhere…

A large sphere of light appears underneath a little known section of the Los Angeles Freeway system.

FLASH!

A police vehicle, which was patrolling the area for drug activities, stops. A police officer stops his patrol car to investigate the disturbance.

CLICK!

Taking out his Maglite flashlight, the police officer went around a pillar to the source of the disturbance…and found a chainlink fence says was neatly cut in a circular formation. In fact, the cut itself appeared to be "hot"…

CLATTER!

Suddenly, the police officer hears a noise. He quickly turns around to see a nude man with an icy stare bearing down on him…

WHACK!

With the police officer dead, the man begins the process of assuming his identity as LAPD 'finest'…

Elsewhere…

A large sphere of light appears near a roadhouse bar.

FLASH!

Usagi coughs, as she stood up.

"I HATE time travel," Usagi says, as she adjusted her eyes. "THANKS A LOT, JOHN!"

She then turns to her male companion.

"Bob, are you okay?" Usagi says, as tried to not notice that she and her male companion were nude.

The reprogrammed Terminator stands.

"I am fully functional, Moon Princess," the Terminator says in a monotone manner. "We may proceed with the primary objective."

"Yeah, about that," Usagi says. "We can't run around naked and stuff."

"Correct, so we will acquire clothing."

And with that, "Bob" walks into the roadhouse.

"Bob, wait up-!" Usagi says.

Usagi walks into the bar to see Bob asking one of the bikers for some clothes. One of the patrons notices Usagi's presence. Some of the female patrons were given Usagi a dirty look.

"Well, well, well," says the scruffy man in the biker gear. "It looks like the freak brought with him a pretty girl."

"Bob?" Usagi asked.

"I had requested appropriate clothes," Bob says.

"And he didn't say 'please'."

Usagi knew that Terminators were programmed with a self-preservation mode that included a termination function, unless it was over-ridden. She wished she could remember if this was the case for Bob…

"But…I am willing to trade something for it," the biker leered.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you could fetch a nice price as a 'date'."

"Oh, I see. I'll tell you what: I play you strip pool."

"YOU can play?"

"Sure," Usagi says. "All it is basic geometry and physics. For every ball I sink in, I get an article of clothing from anyone here. If I miss a shot, I go on more 'dates'. And…we can go double or nothing on ANYTHING Bob and I might want."

Usagi looks at one of the women who were obviously leering at her.

"Including the female kind."

"You're on, little girl."

Thirty minutes later, Bob and Usagi walks out of the roadhouse fully clothed in biker gear.

"That was nice of them to donate to our cause, Bob," Usagi says sarcastically. "They even provided a couple of bikes and stuff."

"Indeed," Bob says, as he gets on one of the bikes. He then takes out a pair of sunglasses from the coat pocket and puts it one his face.

"Don't forget your helmet, Bob," Usagi says, as she puts on a motorcycle helmet.

Bob simply gave Usagi a look.

"Or not," Usagi says, as she revs up her engines. "We can hack into an ATM to get more cash, so we can get funds."

"Why?"

"So we can purchase weapons, silly. If that T-1000 finds Ranma and the others first, everything that we built up thus far will be for NAUGHT."

"Considering the fact that it was you who authorized the creation of 'Cyberdyne Systems' in the first place-"

"Yeah, rub it in."

And with that, the pair begins their trek to intercept the T-1000 from succeeding its primary objective: the elimination of John Connor.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: So, what happened to Ranma, Sarah, Ranko and Ginger after leaving Los Angeles? And how did John Connor come to be born? All questions will be answered next time on "The Termination Agenda"! See you then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Terminator belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7  
**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, when Miss Tendo was greeted to the sound of an engines roar. She then sits up.

"JOHN!" Ranko yells, as she turns towards the garage.

VROOOM-!

Ranko shakes her head, as she rolls out of bed wearing only a t-shirt and short-shorts. She then stomps outside the front door, where she sees her son John fine-tuning his motorbike, while his school friend helps.

"John, is THAT necessary?" Ranko asked.

John turns towards his mother.

"Hey, early to bed, early to rise," John says, as he sticks out his tongue.

"John, you went to bed a two o'clock in the morning. And didn't I put you on punishment or something?"

"Hey, it's not MY fault that I don't need much sleep. And if I recall, you said that if I can escape your traps and keep my grades up, then I can do what I want."

"Humph," Ranko replied. Having raised her son for these many years, she has been teaching John martial arts, including shinobi techniques. So, as a part of John's training, Ranko would set traps around the house. Mostly, it was to keep John from getting in trouble, but also to teach John tactics…

"So, can I go to the mall, or am I on punishment?"

"Fine, you can go…but stay out of trouble! We're trying to maintain a LOW profile."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Ranko shakes her head, as she turns to pick up the morning paper from getting wet.

John's friend, a red-haired kid with a mullet, turns towards John.

"You mom's hot," John's friend says.

John gives his friend the evil eye.

"What?"

"I don't like it when people think my mom is 'hot', you know."

Ranko giggles to herself, as she goes back into house.

SLAM!

Ranko sighs, as she sits down right next to the door. Her giggles turn towards cries, as she recalls how she ended up in her present predicament.

She recalls how the number of "Terminators" appears at an increasing rate.

She recalls how Ranma, his male self, seemingly sacrificed himself, trying to protect his young son and his mother Sarah from the advanced T-850 HKs ("Hunter Killers").

She recalls the disappearance of her 'girlfriend' Ginger, after infiltrating Cyberdyne Research System.

And she recalls Sarah getting arrested and institutionalized, after her attempt to commit a terrorist attack against Cyberdyne failed.

And now…she was alone.

Ranko wanted to commit the terrorist attack, but Sarah insisted that John was more important, especially since Ranko could take on a HK herself.

With a sigh, she takes a look at herself. Since her impossible separation from her male counterpart, Ranko realized that she had begun to age. Her body had matured, giving her an obvious motherly look. And with the maturity comes the physical changes, which is why Ranko looked like a typical Japanese woman with red hair. Erroneously, no one believes that her hair was naturally red…

Ranko wipes the tears away, as she gets up. She has many chores to do before the day is done-

KNOCK-KNOCK!

'I wonder who THAT could be?' Ranko thought to herself.

She straightens herself out, and opens the door…

"Good morning, ma'am," says a pleasant looking LAPD officer. He had steel blue eyes, and a crew-cut hairstyle.

Ranko squints her eyes. There was something familiar about this "person"….

"Yes, 'Officer Dan'?" Ranko asked.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I call those police officer that I don't know 'Officer Dan' or 'Officer Nancy'…depending on the gender."

"…"

"It's in reference to a television show."

"Oh. Well, I am looking for John Connor. Is he here?"

"No, actually. What has he done now?"

"I am seeking him to ask some questions about some…activities he might have been involved in."

"I see," Ranko replied.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

Ranko steels herself.

"No, I do not. We…got into an argument, so he took off with his little friend."

The police officer tilts his slightly, trying to "read" Ranko.

"I am sorry to hear that," the police officer says. "Do you have a picture that I can have?"

"Sure," Ranko says, as she goes back into the house. "I'll be right back."

The police officer closes his eyes. There was something familiar about Ms. Tendo…

"Here you go," Ranko says, as she hands a picture to the police officer.

The police officer looks at the picture with an intense gaze. He then looks up and smiles.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Tendo," the police officer says, before turning to leave.

"No problem," Ranko says with a wave, as she closes the door behind her.

Ranko breathes a sigh of relief. She figured that her police friend from last night passed along information to this new cop. Still, she can't shake the feeling that there was something odd about him.

Meanwhile…

"Hi!" says a woman with brown, curly hair (wrapped in a tight bun), as she walked up to the hospital attendant.

The hospital attendant, with a bored expression, looks up. The woman appeared to be a "candy stripper" of sorts…

"Yeah?"

"Well, this is my first day, and I'm suppose to make the rounds?"

"In this ward?"

"Yes."

The hospital attendant scoffs.

"What's so funny?" the candy stripper asked.

"This, my friend, is the coma ward. I doubt that there are anyone HERE would care about a visit."

"Well, not to dismiss your keen observations, but I read that a person can be receptive to outside stimuli, even when unconscious."

The hospital attendant looks at the woman…

"Fine, it's your time to waste," the attendant says, as she hands over a manifest of coma patients.

"Thanks, hon," the candy stripper says with a wink and a smile.

The attendant rolls her eyes.

About ten minutes later, the woman enters one of the rooms used for coma patients. There were two patients in the room, but only one was of interest to her…

"Oh, poor baby," says the candy stripper, as she goes over to the unconscious bearded Asian man. She places a hand on the man's face.

"It took your 'Ginger' a long time to find you," the woman says. "I just wish I didn't have to do a disappearing act in order to do so…"

From her cart, Ginger pull out a medical bag from underneath a cart.

"Sarah and Ranko would not understand how I needed to separate myself from them," Ginger says, as she pulls a hypodermic needle and a blue colored medicine. "But if what my…mysterious benefactor has told me is true, searching for you with the others would have put John at grave risk…"

Ginger draws the blue liquid from the vial.

"I hope…my friend's serum does the trick," Ginger says, as the push the plunger of the needle, in order remove the bubbles.

Ginger sighs.

"Here goes…"

And, with that, Ginger plunges the needle into the man's neck vein…

After a few moments, the man began to convulse. His veins began to pop. And then, there was nothing.

"Did I kill him?" Ginger asked fearfully.

The man's eyes opened.

"Ranma!" Ginger yells happily, as she goes over to hug her friend.

Ranma looks at Ginger.

"Ginger…?"

"Yes?"

"What…happened-?"

Then, a thought ran through Ranma's head.

"Sarah-!" Ranma yells hoarsely, as he attempts to get up. However-

"Argh!"

Pain shot through his body, forcing Ranma to lays back down.

"Ranma, what is it?" Ginger asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Ranma says, as glances downward.

Ginger looks down to see that Ranma's covers had formed a mini-tent. This causes Ginger to giggle.

"What?"

"I guess that serum did more than just pump massive adrenaline, besides other things, into your system."

"Well, whatever…it is, I can't move around with THIS. And where are Sarah and the others?"

"I'll tell you about them later."

"But-"

"They are…safe, at the moment," Ginger says. "But right now, we have to take care of THIS, before I can get you out of here."

"With what?"

"With me, of course!" Ginger says, as she begins to remove her uniform. "And I bet that those five years of being in a coma has 'backed you up'…so to speak."

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile…

"We should find John Connor," says Bob, as the Terminator and his "senior partner" walked through the local mall.

"And we will," Usagi says, as she tried on a new dress. "But I just want to enjoy myself first."

"We are wasting time. This activity of yours distracts us from our goal."

"Oh, really?" Usagi says with a wiry grin. "Then I guess we being in a place where we can do a surveillance on 'Little John' IS a waste of time."

"Our target is nearby?" Bob asked, as he looks around.

"Look towards the arcade across from this boutique," Usagi says, as she points. The arcade was next to the boutique, but it extends outwards like a corner piece.

Bob follows Usagi's line of sight, until he sees young John Connor playing a video arcade with one of his friends…

"You knew that John Connor would be in the arcade?" Bob asked.

"Yes," Usagi says. "You have to understand the mind of a target, not just put the target under surveillance."

"Patterns of behavior."

"Correct. Skynet never gave you the ability to think laterally, which is how humanity has been able to survive…and WIN."

"That is an endeavor that I am sure Skynet will attempt to negate."

"No kidding," Usagi says. "If the reports I read are true, Skynet had already released several new generations of HKs into the past, one of which could disguise itself quite easily-"

"I believe a T-1000 has made its presence known," Bob says, as he points towards a police officer. He appeared to be asking a red-haired boy (sporting a mullet) a question.

Usagi squints her eyes.

"Bob, go around the back of the arcade," Usagi says, as she puts away her clothes. "You should have the schematic for this mall."

"Affirmative," the Terminator says, as he begins to walk towards the back of the shop.

"Excuse me?" says the shopkeeper, as she tried to confront Bob. "You can't-"

"Miss, I would like to purchase these clothes," Usagi says, as she presents a nice wad of cash.

The shopkeeper realized that this person she was talking to was rich. And since she can earn a commission…

"Of course," the shopkeeper says. "Would you like to have this gift wrapped?"

"Yeah, that and I want you to send these items to this address," says Usagi, as she begins to jot down an address.

"Oh, we don't do deliveries."

"For a 'C-Note', you will."

Usagi pulls out a $100 bill from her role.

"Oh, I stand corrected," says the shopkeeper, as dollar signs virtually appeared in her eyes.

Usagi sighs. She wonders if it will ONLY take a 'Judgment Day' to weed out the unimportant traits in the human condition.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS7: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, LiS and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

John Connor was a good kid, in spite of the fact that he tended to get in trouble for truancy. The fact of the matter is that he was raised with the notion that sometime in the year 1997. The world was going to die by way of a temper tantrum caused by a sophisticated super-computer, after hooking into the United States' nuclear arsenal. And since the day he could walk, John has been learning the skills necessary to be the future leader of the human resistance, whether it is circumventing electronics—which he does use to get "free" cash from the local ATM—or utilizing an esoteric martial arts skill to evade mall security. Still, in spite of all this hanging over his head, John wanted a normal life, and playing "hooky" was a part of that life.

Unfortunately, this sense of normalcy was about to change.

"John!" said the red-haired kid, as he runs up to John, while John was playing some tank game.

"What?" John replied with annoyance. "I'm trying to beat the high score-"

"There's a cop asking for ya," the kid replied, as he points towards a police officer who was asking a girl a question.

"Great," John said with a smirk. "I wonder what Mom wants THIS time…"

"You go and get out of here, while I stall the cops," the red-headed kid said.

"Thanks," John said, as he took off and left for the rear of the arcade.

The red-headed kid nods his head, and then turns around to see the cop coming towards him.

"I think I saw John go this way- ulp!"

The police officer, having already spotted John, ignores and pushes the red-headed kid to the side. He has spotted his target, and he was determined to get him…

WHAM!

John ran down the back of the arcade, and into the utility corridor, brushing aside the maintenance worker.

"Hey!" the worker said.

"Sorry!" John yelled, as he turns his head back. He then turns the corner to see a couple walking towards him. Both were wearing sunglasses.

"John?" said the girl with the interesting hair-style. From her appearance, she appeared to be more Eurasian than "Asian".

John could tell that the girl's blond hair was long, even when tied up in a pair of meatballs.

"John, you have to come with us," the girl said, as took off her shades.

John was about to say something, when he sees the muscular man in the leather pulls out a gun.

"Uh-uh, no WAY," John said, as turns around.

"JOHN, WAIT!" Usagi yelled, as John runs away. She then turns towards her companion.

"Way to go, Bob," Usagi said with a smirk. "You scared John off."

"The T-1000 is close at hand," Bob said with a monotone voice, as he cocked his shotgun. "Every precaution should be taken."

"Yes, that's why I'm here with you, as well as find out what had happened to Ranma."

"General Ranma Saotome disappeared from our temporal loci, but is active thin this one."

"I KNOW that. I'm not looking for the other Ranma, I'm looking for OUR Ranma. Otherwise, we run the risk of creating a temporal paradox that could-"

"I must remind you that we still have to protect John Connor. Exposition could be for later."

"If I didn't know better, I think you are developing a sense a humor."

"I am not capable of 'humor'. I am a cybernetic organism."

"Which makes you half-funny, right? Ha!"

If the T-850 was capable, he would growl with annoyance.

Meanwhile, the object of all concerns ran back down the same utility corridor, just in time to see the cop, who was still pursuing the future Human Resistance leader, pull out the standard-issue "Berretta" 9-mm.

"Ack!" John said, as he realized that he was dead to rights, unless…

"Come on, think!" John said to himself. "Ah, I know…"

Recalling some of his martial arts lessons, John stabs the nearby concrete wall at an angle.

BOOM!

The concrete blocks explode straight into the T-1000's head, knocking him down, due to the unusual attack.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" said John, as he turns around to-

BUMP!

John runs into a walking tank that was the T-850, and falls down.

"Oof!" John said, as he falls down. He looks up, wondering what he should do next. However, before the cybernetic organism could say anything-

"Bob, that wasn't nice," Usagi said, as she picks up John.

"Hey!" John said. "Let me go-"

"Get him out of here," Bob said, as he took aim with weapon.

"Yeah, I KNOW the drill, Bob," Usagi said, as she begin to haul John towards the exit.

"Excellent," Bob said, as he began to discharge his weapon.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Meanwhile, Usagi was carrying John.

"Would you let ME go, lady?" John asked.

Usagi looks down.

"You're not going to run away, are you?"

"No, since you're supposed to help me, right?"

"Riiiight."

"So I won't run away."

Silence.

"Okay, kiddo," Usagi said, as she puts John onto his feet.

"Thanks," John said, as he brushes himself off.

"You're welcome."

"So, what's next, lady?"

"Well, we get out of town, so you won't get hurt."

"It's because I am the future leader of the Human Resistance, huh?"

"Of course, you are. But you won't be the leader, if that T-1000 gets you."

"Right, which is why I rather be by myself, than to get mixed up with someone with THAT ridiculous hairstyle of yours."

"What?"

"Ah, come on...you'd think I'd be able to hide out, with you looking like that? Please."

And then John does a series of mudra hand gestures, before-

POOF!

Now, there were three John Connor(s).

"See ya!" the three John Connor(s) say in unison, as they scattered about, while laughing.

"Dang it!" Usagi said. "Did you HAVE to teach John the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' technique, Ranma?"

And off Usagi goes to search for her "prey".

Meanwhile…

"That was…magnificent," Ginger said, as she smoke a cigarette, laid in the hospital bed. "And you were pretty backed up…so to speak.

"You really should put out that smoke of yours," Ranma said, as he begins shaving, using the travel pack that Ginger had brought with her to the hospital. "Huh…this is the first time I ever shaved."

"No kidding," Ginger said, as she gets up out of the bed, and goes into the bathroom where Ranma was cleaning up.

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

"For example, you're so supposed to shower before shaving," Ginger said, as she notices the slight cuts to Ranma's face. "Otherwise, the shaving process won't be as…smooth."

"Yeah, well, being in a coma for five years does that to ya," Ranma said. "We need to know where Sarah and the others are."

"Well, I know that Ranko is taking care of John, and Sarah…well…"

Ranm turns his head towards Ginger.

"What?"

"After you went into as coma, Sarah transferred custody of John over to Ranko, so she could take out 'Cyberdyne' herself. She figured that if something happened to her, there will always be a back-up."

"And you?"

"I…I wanted to find out what happened to you, after your body was removed from the hospital that you were originally in," Ginger said with a sigh. Apparently, someone knew about you and the rest of us well enough to make sure that you weren't found. Luckily, someone gave me the clues needed to finally find you."

"Well, I thank you," Ranma replied, as he cleaned off his face. He took a look at himself. He had aged about ten years, mostly due to being inactive so long. It was a combination of years of abuse, skill and having "relations" with Ginger that gave Ranma the strength to get up, even though he still felt stiff.

Ginger smiles, as she places her hands on Ranma's back.

"You can thank me more by allowing me to clean you up…properly," Ginger said with a grin.

"We just got through making love an hour ago!" Ranma complained.

"Hey, I'm just making up for lost time, you know."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pescadero State Hospital for the Criminally Insane…

"…And for our last stop, I want to introduce to you a classic case of schizophrenia and heightened case of grand delusion," said a balding man, as he and a group of psychology and psychiatry students walked down the white corridor of the hospital.

"Was this the Connor Case, Doctor Silberman?" said a dark-haired woman, who wore glasses.

"Yes," Silberman replied. "Apparently, she was caught up in the belief that she was fighting against cybernetic machines, who wanted to kill her to prevent the birth of the savior of humankind. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone in this quixotic quest of hers…"

Silberman stops at the door of one of the rooms. He motions one of the orderlies to open the viewing screen, so that he could take a look inside.

"Sarah?" Silberman asked.

Sarah Connors was doing pull-ups by propping up her bed. Since being placed in the hospital, she made an effort to keep her mind and body sharp.

"Sarah?"

Sarah stops doing pull-ups, and turns around towards Silberman.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Silberman," Sarah said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you, considering that you stab my hand."

"I told you: I don't like taking drugs. I'll stay put, but I'm don't going to be an addict."

"Those drugs are to help you get over your delusion."

"'Delusion', huh? You still believe that I am…delusional?"

"You have produced no evidence to your assertion, Sarah."

"I see."

Sarah then resumes her workout.

"Good day, doctor."

"Humph."

Silberman closes the slot to Sarah's room.

"Well, we should move on," Silberman said, as her motions his students to move on. Once the students were out of range, Silberman confers with one of the orderlies.

"Make sure that Ms. Connors take her medication," Silberman said. "And please make sure that her bed is back to its proper position."

"Yes, Dr. Silberman," said the orderly.

As soon as Silberman left, the orderly wraps on Sarah's door.

"Time to take your medicine, Sarah," the orderly said.

"You can try to make me, but ask your co-worker with the broken arm what happened when she tried to force me Dr. Silberman's pills," Sarah replied.

The orderly swallowed hard. He had seen Sarah just touch one of worker's left arm, when Silberman order her to force Sarah to take the medication, causing a clean break instantly.

"Um, could you at least put the bed back, after you are done working out?" the orderly asked.

"Sure."

Meanwhile…

Usagi scans the area that overlooked the food court. So far, she managed to track down one John Connor, and came up empty. So she retraced John's energy signature, and-

'There!' Usagi thought to herself, as she jumps three stories down into the food court below.

WAP!

Ignoring the stares and mummers, Usagi immediately pounces on the errant future human resistance leader.

"John!" Usagi said, as she caught up John Connor in the food court. She grabs his shoulder.

"John-"

John turns around and smiles.

"Bye-bye!" John said, before-

POOF!

"Damn it," Usagi said to herself. "I always hated that shinobi trick-"

TING!

Usagi picks up an incoming wireless connection on her modified earpiece that would serve as the basis for the future "Blue Tooth" technology.

"Bob, what's up?"

"Target has left the mall complex, with the T-1000 in hot pursuit," Bob replied. Since he was a cybernetic organism, what Usagi heard came directly from Bob's CPU.

"What direction?" Usagi said, as she begins to head out towards the parking garage.

"South towards the Los Angeles River area."

"Got. Go after John, I'll catch up."

"Understood."

CHIRP!

"Hold, miss!" said mall security, as they briskly walk up towards Usagi.

Usagi turns her head towards mall security.

"Sorry, boys," Usagi said, as she smiles. "I have a future to protect."

Usagi turns and runs.

"Hey-!"

And she climbs up a cement beam to the parking lot floor, and takes off within seconds.

Minutes later…

VROOOM!

Usagi was on her motorcycle, traveling parallel to the riverbed. At this time of year, there wouldn't be much water—if any—this time of year.

"Bob, status," Usagi said, as she tapped into her headpiece.

"I am presently engaging the T-1000," Bob replied, as he shot at the cab of a stolen truck from a higher elevation. "There is a separation of three vehicles between the target and the T-1000."

"Right," Usagi said, as she notices that the street that she was one was about to intersect the riverbed, as it began to change directions. "I'm coming right up…"

As Usagi sees the riverbed, she sees Bob to her right side.

"Busy day?" Usagi said, as she revs up the engine of her bike.

"Affirmative," Bob replied.

"Then let's conclude this encounter," Usagi replied, as she and Bob leap into the riverbed…

BAM!

Up ahead, Usagi sees that the stolen truck cab had the upper part of the compartment sheered off.

"You're certainly have been busy," Usagi said, as she gets out her RPG from a hidden compartment. "Ready?"

"Ready," Bob said.

Usagi leans back while putting one hand on the steering handle while placing her other hand around the grip of the RPG trigger.

"Go."

Bob immediately moves forward, swerving out of the way of the T-1000, who, by now, spotted him. However, with a quick fake-out, Bob moves past the T-1000, and pulls up right next to John.

"Excuse me," Bob said, as he pulls the boy into his lap.

"Hey, my bike-!"

"Aim," Usagi said, as she looked through the RPG sights. "And…FIRE."

FWOOSH!

The T-1000, who was close to ramming John's bike turns his head upon hearing the familiar sound of a RPG being discharged…

BOOM!

What was left of the truck had rolled into a fiery stop.

CLUNK!

Usagi rode her motorcycle up to Bob's position. Bob looked at his "senior partner" with John in hand.

"Thank you," Bob said.

"No problem," Usagi replied. She then turns towards the future leader of the Human Resistance.

"Kid, was that necessary?" Usagu said, as she places her RPG launcher back into her motorbike's hidden compartment.

"Hey, my mom always told me not to talk to strangers," John said with a shrug.

"Humph," Usagi replied.

"We must depart from this location immediately," Bob said, as he took aim at the burning wreckage with his "dragon breath" shot gun.

"That guy who was chasing me…he's dead, right?" John asked.

"Probably not," Usagi replied. "The 'T-1000s' are tough bastards."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" John said. "Let's get the heck out of her."

"Agreed," Bob said, as he drives off.

Usagi looks on as Bob gets ahead of her. She then looks back at the wreckage before driving off as well…

Meanwhile, Ranma and Ginger are driving north. After Ginger told Ranma what had happened to Sarah, it was decided that they would go ahead and break her out of the state mental hospital.

"Shouldn't we go after John?" Ginger asked. "I mean, the Terminators won't be going after her, right?"

"I don't think I need to," Ranma said. "My…'sister' is still alive, right?"

"Well, according to my contact, yes."

"Then John is well-protected already. No, I have to get her out of there, because I…well…"

"You love her, right?"

"…"

"Ranma?"

"It's complicated, Ginger," Ranma replied. "I'm involved with her out of necessity."

"That doesn't explain why you get doe-eyes every time her name is mentioned."

"…"

"But it's okay, Ranma," Ginger said, as she places a hand on Ranma's right shoulder. "I accepted the status of our relationship a long time ago."

"Ginger, I wish that you didn't guilt-trip me, you know."

"I'm not trying to, Ranma. I honestly can't see myself with another man, so I am willing be your mistress."

"Now, you are really are making me feel bad."

Meanwhile…

"Okay, okay," said John, as he walks back and forth in an alley. "You two are from the future, right?"

"Well, I'm actually alive in this time, while Bob is from the future," Usagi said, while Bob reloaded his modified shotgun.

"Bob…the Terminator."

"That is correct," Bob replied. "I am a 'T-850' series, model 101."

"Huh?"

"The T-850 series is a type of Terminator," Usagi said. "The model refers to the look of the Terminator."

"So there is a whole bunch of Terminators that look like you?" John asked.

"Yes."

"And they are all like you?"

"No," Bob said. "Some are still programmed to terminate humans."

"Ah," John said. "And this…other Terminator. Is he a T-850, as well?"

"No," Usagi said. "That was a T-1000 prototype, complete with an advanced AI and mimic-like alloy."

"Which means…?"

"It has the ability to assume any shape and appearance, that falls within it total volume range," Bob says. "It also has the ability to utilize its body into a non-mechanical, non-combustible manner."

"Which means…?"

"It can create stabbing weapons with its body parts," Usagi said.

"Oh."

Silence.

"So, you said you're from this…time, right?" John asked.

"Well, I'm alive here, but I am the future version of the me that is alive in this era."

"Sounds…complicated."

"You have no idea."

"So, what's next?"

"We leave this area as quickly as possible," Bob said.

"But…what about Mom? I mean, you know, the one is isn't at the hospital?"

"Good point," Usagi said, as she turns towards Bob. "We have to contact Ranko."

"That is not a sound tactical move," Bob said. "Most likely, the T-1000 will seek to neutralize Ranko Tendo."

"THAT is hard to believe."

Meanwhile…

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ranko opens the door to her home.

"Yes?" Ranko said, before-

SPLURCH!

As Ranko's body drops to the floor, the T-1000 reforms his hand, after shaping it into a stabbing weapon. Satisfied of its actions, the T-1000 enters the Tendo home, and closes the door behind it.

CLICK!

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Does this mean the end of "Ranko Tendo"? See you next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Mom should be home right about now," John said, as he gets off Bob's bike.

"I must insist that we must leave the area," Bob said, as he purses his lips. "The most like secondary target will be Ranko Tendo, so that the T-1000 will duplicate the targets form and function."

"Um, what happens afterwards?"

"The target is usually 'terminated'."

"Then we should do something!"

"Relax," Usagi said, as she stretches her limbs. "I seriously doubt that 'Ranko' could be taken out THAT easily."

"Hmmm," John muses. "Okay, but I still want to call."

John goes to the phone booth and then checks his pockets.

"Um, do any of you have any change-?"

Bob smashes the box containing the coins used to make the calls.

"Ooo, free money!" Usagi said, as she dives for the loose coins.

"Um, thanks," John said, as he picks up some quarters.

"You are welcome," Bob said nonchalantly.

John stares at Bob for a moment. He then makes his phone call…

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG-!

Ranko, who was making cookie dough, turns to see the phone ring. Cautiously, she picks it up.

"Hello?" Ranko asked. She then frowns.

"John, what happened to you? I was worried sick when I heard the news reports."

"Um, I was just hanging out with my buddies, Mom," John said. "Am I going to be on punishment or something?"

"Of course not. You've been through enough as it is. Just come home, and we can have milk and cookies."

John frowns. He then turns towards Bob and Usagi.

"That's odd," John said.

"What?" Usagi said, as she looks up from her gathering of coins.

"Whenever I get in trouble, Mom uses that as an excuse for more training exercises. She…just wants me come home."

"Give me that," Usagi said, as she took the phone from John. She then clears her throat.

"Meowww," Usagi said, as she mimics the sound of a cat's yowl perfectly.

"Is that a new friend for Max?" Ranko asked.

"Yes, Mom," Usagi said in John's voice. "Can I bring him home?"

"Sure you can."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she hangs up with a frown.

"What?"

"With some exceptions, the Ranko I know hates having cats around, not because she doesn't like them, but because she had once had a fear of them," as she hops unto her bike. "She would have at least put up an argument before relenting. And if only I can tell you how ironic the situation is, considering her background…"

"Where you going?" John asked.

"I'm going to find out what has happened to Ranko. Bob, rescue Sarah with John."

"That is not within my mission parameters," Bob said.

Usagi sighs. She then looks at John.

"John, tell Bob to rescue your Mom."

Confused, John did as he was told.

"Affirmative," Bob said with finality. "I would prefer if you had not told young John Connor about the command override option. His knowledge may jeopardize my mission."

"Don't worry, Bob," Usagi said. "I have the 'smack-young-John's-head-if he-screws-up-protocol'…are we clear, John?"

"Um, sure," John said. "By the way, do you have a similar command override function?"

"One, I am a human being…mostly," Usagi said, as she puts on her sunglasses, even though the sun was setting. "And, two, if I did, I'm not going to allow some pre-teen BOY a chance to have his first experience with groping a helpless woman. HA."

"Actually-" Bob began to say.

"Hey, he was of age, and it was before his first big fight with 'Skynet', Bob! And I was lonely, since my husband went into the past, so, there!"

And with that, Usagi drives away.

John turns to look at Bob.

"So, what's her story?" John asked.

"I cannot divulge her personal files without initiating the 'Moon Princess Protocol'."

"And what would happen if you have to initiate those protocols?"

WHAP!

"Ow!" John said, as he rubbed the top his head. "Why did you do THAT?"

"You inquired about the protocols, so I complied."

"I just HAD to ask…"

Meanwhile…

During the drive, Ginger notices Ranma rubbing the back of his neck.

"Problem?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know," Ranma replied. "I feel like I'm 'high', and yet I feel a great loss."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Ginger said, as her eyes light you. "Ranma, stop at the eatery over there."

Ranma sees it, and makes the turn.

"Why do we have to stop here?" Ranma asked, as he pulls into a "Big Boy" diner shop parking lot.

"My contact said to meet us here, once I got you out," Ginger said, as she leans on Ranma's shoulder. "Besides, I be you're hungry."

"Yeah, well, I rather get Sarah out, and then get something to eat," Ranma said, as he stops the car. "So, who are we suppose to see?"

"I…don't know, but he is suppose to get us in the hospital."

"What?"

"Well, I meant I don't know what he or she looks like, Ranma."

"…"

"But he or she hasn't let me down before."

"Yeah, well, I trust you with my life-"

"You do?"

"But I wonder about your judgment."

"Hey, mister, it was because of my contact that I was able to find you. So THERE."

"Huh. Well, you got me, I guess."

"And I hope to get you some more…LATER," Ginger said with a nod a wink.

"Woman, I just satisfied ya at that truck stop an hour ago."

"I told you I was saving myself for you since you disappeared five years ago, remember? I'm just making up lost time, that's all.'"

"Man, you're almost as bad as…as…"

Ginger notices a frown on her man's face.

"What's wrong, Ranma?"

Ranma looks into Ginger's eyes.

"It's…nothing," Ranma said with a sigh.

Ginger thinks for a moment.

"It's…someone you were married to?" Ginger asked.

Ranma quickly turns to look Ginger with alarm.

"Um…what?"

"You had the habit of talking in your sleep, you know," Ginger said. "Sarah and I wouldn't have put with you for being married, and all…"

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, SARAH wouldn't, but, we figured that since you couldn't return to your own time in the future, we could make exceptions."

"Look," Ranma said, as he turns towards Ginger. "My wife's name is 'Usagi Tsukino'. We've been married, 'officially speaking', from the year 2008 through 2028, before I had been sent back to stop a Terminator from killing Sarah."

"'Officially speaking'?"

"Well, were together long before then."

"Ah, live-in lovers."

"You can say that…"

"Wait, when were you born?"

"The year 1990."

"So, you're just a toddler now. I mean, the you of the present."

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Why are YOU saying that?"

Ranma thought for a minute. He could spend an hour telling Ginger that he was a time traveler immortal god warrior, and how that came about, but-

"What's with the 'twenty questions'?" Ranma asked.

"You are a mysterious man, Ranma."

Ginger pauses for a moment.

"And that's what makes you HOT."

"Yeah. So, let's just get going and meet this person, okay?" Ranma said, as he opens the car door, and gets out.

"Fine with me," Ginger said. "Just be glad that you have a cute butt, otherwise I wouldn't be overlook your rudeness."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"And you protest in a cute way, too."

"Humph."

Ranma and Ginger order a combo special, and sits over at a out door booth near the car.

"And now, the waiting game," Ginger said, as she munches on some "French Fries".

"When he—or she—is supposed to show up?" Ranma asked.

"I was waiting for you to order your food," said a familiar face.

Ranma and Ginger both turned to see the face.

"YOU!" Ranma and Ginger exclaimed together.

"Nothing get past you, Saotome," Ed said, as he chuckled.

"Wait, YOU are my contact?" Ginger asked.

"Yes," said the African-American senior police officer, as he takes some of Ranma's fries. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Ranma said, as he rolls his eyes.

"Anyway," Ed said, as he sits down. "I've been keeping an eye on your sister and your son for you, while I helped Ginger track you down."

"My what?"

"Ranko and John," Ginger said.

"Oh, what about them?"

"Like I said, I was looking after your sister and your son. Unfortunately, we just received a report this afternoon, and…"

"Go ahead, and spit it," Ranma said.

"Ranko Tendo was found dead late this afternoon," Ed said. "And your son…is missing. We believe that the Terminator that had attacked the police precinct ten years ago."

Ed shows some surveillance photos to Ranma and Ginger. Ginger then looks into Ranma's face.

"Ranma…?"

"Ed, I need to get to Sarah, and get her out of that hospital she is in," Ranma said. "Whoever murdered Ranko will try to do the same to her."

"Normally, I would say no, and that the police should handle this. However, I don't want civilians or cops to be harmed."

Ed takes out an envelope.

"What's that?" Ranma said.

"You'll know," Ed said with a smile.

Curious, Ranma takes the envelope, and empty its contents.

"You had my old badge?" Ranma asked.

"I took it from the display case from Central, without anyone watching. You can use that, and some appropriate clothes I got you, to get inside the hospital. I'll simply call in to let them know that an plainclothes officer will be arriving."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"Just say that you'll get the SOB that had murdered a good friend, and threatens to do so to John."

"You have my word…"

Meanwhile, in the county morgue…

"Man, another day, another," said the morgue attendant, as he sat down to eat his sandwich, when-

"Excuse me," said a female voice.  
The glasses-wearing man looked up to see a biker-chick with an unusual hairstyle. It gave her an "anime" look…

"Um, yes?" the man said nervously.

Usagi takes off her sunglasses. She had arrived at the house where Ranko was murdered, only to learn that her body had been moved to the morgue. So, the Moon Princess moved there as well.

"I'm looking for the body of a red-head," Usagi said. "She's here, isn't she?"

"Huh," the man said. "You're into some deviant stuff, huh?"

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"But sorry, I'm not at liberty to- wulf!"

Usagi picks up the man by the lapels of his examiner's jacket, and lifts him a foot off the ground.

And, for the record, the man was tall.

"Listen carefully," Usagi said through gritted teeth. "Every moment I waste time, is less of a chance to bring back MY HUSBAND. So, unless you want to end up as one of your guests, tell me what I want to know."

Usagi's eye turns white hot, as she makes her point.

"Okay, okay!" the man said. "Just don't hurt me."

"I won't, if you're 'kosher'," Usagi said, as she set the man down. "Lead on."

**Tbc. **


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Earlier today, we acquired these pictures," said the police detective, as he shows Sarah Connor some photographs that were taken by a bystander. In all of them, there was a picture of a leather-clad body-builder.

Sarah was inwardly shocked, but kept her composure…

"And these were taken ten years later," the police detective said, as he shows some black-and-white police surveillance pictures.

Sarah said nothing.

"At least five police officers were hurt that night, while the entire precinct burned to the ground. Now, we feel that there is a connection between you and this guy. Possibly, you and him were on the outs, he goes after you before disappearing, and now he wants to get back at you by getting your son."

Sarah said nothing.

"His foster mother was found dead, and now John is missing, remember?"

Sarah said nothing.

Another police detective waves his hands over Sarah's face, trying to get a reaction from her.

"It looks like there is nothing there," the other police detective said jokingly.

"I'm afraid that Miss Connor has regressed even further," Dr. Silberman said with a sigh. "She is useless to us."

"Then we're done, here," said the first police detective.

Sarah, with her hand on the police files, stealthily cupping a paper clip. And then, Sarah waits for the orderlies to escort her back to her hospital room.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited so more.

Sarah looks around wildly, as a police officer steps up.

"Relax, Sarah," the police officer said.

"Who-?" Sarah asked.

The police officer's image seemed to shimmer a bit…

"Ronnie?" Sarah said with astonishment. "Ronnie" was a name certain people uses as a term of endearment.

"But…how-?"

"Ginger found me and woke me up…in her usual fashion, and I used a temporal technique and an illusionary technique to get in here to talk to you."

"Huh."

Silence.

Sarah then immediately gets up from her seat, still in handcuffs, and runs to Ranma.

"RONNIE!" Sarah said, as she nuzzles the man in his life. "I thought you were…were…killed. And when I heard what had happened to the other you-"

"I know, I just heard," Ranma said grimly. "We'll deal with that later, after I bust you out of here tonight during the shift change."

"Okay," Sarah said with a sigh of relief. She then looks around the room.

"How long will they be like that?" Sarah asked, as she straightens herself.

"Um, it's been a while, but I give about five minutes?" Ranma said. The Moment in Time Technique was something that he—and Usagi, for that matter—learned from the Baku, a race of Immortals whom he and others had saved from the Son'a…who turned out to be their aged kids coming back for revenge. Unlike the Time Stop Technique, the Moment in Time Technique requires very little effort, and comes of coincidental. The reason for this is that it is a technique that is only effective when it is applied out of love. In spite of his casual relationship with Sarah, he did care for her. Sarah accepts this relationship, even though her best friend

"Well," Sarah said with a nod and a wink. "I got these handcuffs…"

"Now? But…there's a Terminator out there, and John is missing. It's not the time for THIS."

"Ronnie, thanks to you, I have a connection with our son. If something had happened, I would have felt it. And you have the same connection to John as I have. Now, tell me how you feel."

Ranma wanted to scoff, but he closes his eyes…

"Damn, you're right. He's…okay."

"Exactly."

Sarah leans forward on the interrogation table.

"I believe I've been naughty, so you have to search me," Sarah coos.

"I just want to let you know that I was with Ginger today."

"I figured as much, but that doesn't get you off the hook, Ronnie."

"Damn…"

Meanwhile…

"We're here," the morgue attendant said, as he points to one of the fridge units.

Usagi squints her eyes, as she takes a step forward, and read the label:

TENDO, R.

Usagi sighs, as she turns towards the attendant.

"Open it, then leave," Usagi said.

"Right," the attendant said, as he takes out one of his keys, and used it to open the fridge containing Ranko's body.

CHUNK!

Hesitantly, not sure what this strange person might do to him, once she sees the body of Ranko Tendo…

"Okay, here goes," the attendant said, as he pulls the tray that held up Ranko's body…

WRRRRR-BAM!

Usagi could see the familiar red-pig flop to the side.

"Ranma," Usagi said quietly, trying to maintain her composure…

"Well, if there is nothing else-?"

"No, there isn't. Now GO."

"Of course," the attendant said, as he backs away before turning around.

SLAM!

Once Usagi felt that she was alone, she focused her thoughts on the task at hand.

First, she removes the sheet that was covering Ranko's body.

"Mmmm," Usagi muses, as she takes a good look at the body. To Usagi, Ranko looked like a porcelain doll. Usagi then began to press her hands all over Ranko, trying to get a sense of the damage caused by both the injury and the death itself…

"Not bad so far," Usagi said to herself. She then turns towards the wound itself.

"Hmmm," Usagi said. She noticed the familiar puncture through the eye socket…

"Puncture through the 'meat', the flair the point for maximum damage to the brain. Brilliant."

Usagi then stands up. She then gives Ranko's corpse a kiss on the lips, as her Crescent Moon Mark begins to glow…

ZAAAAAAARRRRRRK!

Usagi began to burn a fragment of her very life force to fuel the Resurrection Spell. She didn't want to bring back the body, but the very person that once inhabited said body…

Ranko was fuming. Bad enough to be stuck in her female guise, but to be a female SPIRIT, too was too much. Worse, she was now an angel. AN ANGEL! That had more connotations than she cared to know. Supposedly, Ranko had been female long enough to develop a distinctive soul, one that was female…

"Don't be feel that way, Ranko," Angela (orange hair) said, as she ate an apple made from materia, stuff from the essence of the Universe. "Soon, after you get fully trained, you'll be too busy to think of such things."

"Right, I'm duty bound to fight the Spawns," Ranko said with a smirk.

"Or, you can be a social worker, whose 'adventures' inspired that television show about angels on work."

"Oh, yeah," Ranko said, as she flapped her wings. "Just what I need to be…a SOCIAL WORKER-"

FWOOM!

The Moon Princess appears, causing Angela to immediately jump to her feet, ready to do battle. Ranko was surprised to see his…her wife.

"Usagi?"

"You do not belong here in Pax Dei, Moon Princess," Angela said with a frown."

"I've come for my husband," the Moon Princess said, in all her glory. "And no angel will stop me from doing so.

"We'll see about that!" Angela yells, as she rushes at the Moon Princess with her glaive…

SLICE!

THWACK!

"Huh?" Angela said with astonishment.

The Moon Princess had raised her palm to intercept the attack by simply holding up her palm…

"Impossible!" Angela exclaims. "That attack can cleave a mountain!"

"Unless you are of the higher host, or one of the archangels, you are FAR below ME, angel. Be gone!"

The Moon Princess uses her free hand to palm strike the surroundings.

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

And Angela was gone.

"Angela-!" Ranko yells.

"She'll be alright," the Moon Princess said, as she motions Ranko to grab her hand. "Come, let's go-"

"Not until YOU tell me why I am like this!" Ranko yells.

"You mean, you being a girl?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine. I wasn't sure if you would succeed in your original mission of protecting Sarah Connor, so…I came up with a back-up plan."

"And that is…?"

"In the event of Sarah's death, you are to take Sarah's place as 'Sarah Connor' and, well…"

"WHAT?" Ranko yells. "What kind of plan is that?"

"I admit, it's not a well-thought out plan, but trying to reconstitute certain temporal variables, no thanks to YOU, is hard. And, by the way, John Connor agreed with my plan."

"Humph!" Ranko fumes. "Probably wanted to pay me back for all that training I had him do as a kid…"

"Ranma, I'm sorry for not telling you this, times are desperate. Right after you left for the past, we received intelligence that Skynet had sent a virtual army into the past, as certain points of John's lifetime…as a way of insuring that Skynet's future is set. I'm sure you saw one or two Terminators while you were here in the past."

"Grrr, fine, but I still expect you to do right by me in the future."

"Fine, I will. So, can we go now?"

"Why is that?"

The Moon Princess points behind Ranko. Ranko, in turn, turns to see an army of female angels, dedicated spawn hunters, rushing towards them.

"GET THE MOON PRINCESS!" Angela roared.

"Gah!"

"I believe, now is the best time to leave?" the Moon Princess said.

"Right," Ranko said, as she grabs a hold of the Moon Princess' hand…

FLASH!

Ranko opened her eyes, just in time to see two cops yank Usagi back.

"Usagi-!" Ranko yells.

"Ah!" the medical attendant yelled, as he points towards Ranko. "Zombie!"

This distracts Usagi long enough for her to drop to the floor, while doing the splits, and-

WHACK! WHACK!

"Arrrgh!" said one of cops, as they both buckle over while holding their crotches.

Usagi followed this with a straight vertical punch, knocking the two cops instantly.

Meanwhile, Ranko, while holding her sheet to her person, goes up to the morgue attendant.

"If YOU don't want to become a zombie, then you better not say anything," Ranko said. "Clear?"

"Crystal!"

"Okay…now, give me that examiners coat."

"Okay," the attendant said, as he takes the coat off, and hands it to Ranko.

"Thanks," Ranko said, as she takes the coat and flings it over her shoulder. She then reaches for the attendant's neck…

PINCH!

Once the Vulcan Nerve Pinch Technique was applied, the attendant falls in a heap.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she gets up. "Well, we better get to the State Hospital."

"Why?" Ranko asked, as she puts on the coat.

"Bob, Little John and I were going to break out Sarah," Usagi said.

Silence.

"Who's 'Bob'?" Ranko asked.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The T-1000 arrives at the Pescadero State Hospital (for the Criminally Insane) in a police car it had acquired.

"Evening," said the guard—a state corrections officer—as he scans the T-1000. As far as he was concerned, the T-1000 was yet another cop that arrived to check in on the Sarah Connor situation…

"Good Evening," the T-1000 said pleasantly. "Anything of interests going on?"

"Other than your buddies visiting our 'celebrity nutjob', no."

"Ah," the T-1000 said.

"Well," the guard began to say, as he presses a button within his guard post, "you can go right in."

"Thank you," the T-1000 said, as he nods his head. "Be seeing you…"

Inside the hospital, Sarah Connor is strapped in for the night by the orderlies. One of tried to lick her face, only to see Sarah's eyes boring into his face. He wasn't sure if he could have gotten away with licking her face, just to get a rise out of her, but he liked having his "manhood" still intact.

"Humph," the orderly said with a scoff, before leaving Sarah's room. Once he was gone…

Sarah breaks her blank stare while spitting out her large paper clip from her mouth.

"Ugh," Sarah said, as she felt disgusted. She had just engaged into some "hanky-panky" with her husband, and now perverts want to take advantage of her "afterglow". She may be into some pretty freaky stuff, thanks to her husband, but even she has her limits.

"Now, the waiting game…"

RRRRRUUUUMBLE!

The guard half-expected to see a "bike cop" rolling unto the premises, but saw a large man, dressed in biker gear, arrive with a pre-teen on Harley-Davidson. Cautiously, he places a hand on his holster.

"Alright, buddy," said the guard, as he steps out of the booth. "Visiting time is over-"

BLAM! BLAM!

"Argh!" the guard said, as he went down, after being shot in both ankles. "You shot me, you bastard-!"

"Why did you shoot him?" John asked frantically. "We could have used another way, you know!"

"He will live," said Bob, as he smashes the window of the guard booth. "Besides, time is of the essence."

"What do you mean?"

"I am detecting the presence of the T-1000," Bob said, as he scans the hospital. His HUD component begins to create a virtual mapping overlay of the facility, complete with the location of the T-1000 and other important elements.

"Has this T-1000 located Mom?"

"Negative. But, as stated before, time is of the essence."

"Then what are we waiting for?" John said. "Let's go-!"

"Right," Bob said, as he presses down the button that opens the gate.

CHUNK! Wrrrrr…

"Remember, John Connor, stay behind me if we intercept the T-1000 before we find Sarah Connor."

"Yeah, yeah," John said, as he and Bob get back on the bike before driving onto the hospital premises.

Meanwhile, the orderlies make their usual rounds. One in particular checks a nearby utility closet…

CHUNK!

"Huh?" the orderly said, as he sees Ranma standing there.

"Surprise," Ranma said, as he applies a Vulcan nerve pinch.

THOK!

Unconscious, the orderly was stashed in the utility closet.

CHUNK!

Ranma turns to see the door to Sarah's room open up.

"Where is that bastard?" Sarah said, as she steps out of her room.

"Unconscious," Ranma said, as he un-slings a bundle of personal items from his back. "Here."

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Sarah asked, as she puts on a heavy shirt and tennis shoes.

"Through the front door, of course."

Meanwhile, downstairs on the first floor, the T-1000 tosses a guard into another broom closet. He had took his guise, and proceeded to enter the main foyer.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

The main attendant looks up and sees the guard, not knowing that the guard was not who he was suppose to be…

BUZZZZ!

Once the attendant lets the guard in, the T-1000 proceeds to find his next target: Sarah Connor.

Meanwhile…

WHACK!

"Argh!" Dr. Silberman yelps, as Sarah punches him.

"That's for trying to drug me, Doctor," Sarah said.

"Easy, cupcake," Ranma said, as he takes the keys from an orderly that he had put unconscious. "Remember, he doesn't know the truth."

"No, he doesn't WANT to know the truth," Sarah said as she spat.

"I was just trying to help you!" Silberman said.

"No you weren't, Doctor," Ranma said, as he pulls Silberman up on his feet. "Remember when you tried to convince everyone that I was lying, ten years ago?"

"Wait, I remember you…"

"That's good to know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Insurance," Sarah said, as Ranma hands her some duct tape he had gotten from the utility closet.

Meanwhile, the T-1000 arrives at Sarah's room, only to find the occupant missing. It realized that Sarah might be attempting an escape…

Meanwhile, Ginger, who was waiting in the getaway car in the parking garage, nervously taps her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Ohh," Ginger said, as she looks at her watch. "Where can they be…?"

TAP-TAP-TAP!

"Ah!" Ginger said, as she jumps.

"Why are you here?" said another guard, as he places a hand on his gun holster, while shining a flashlight on Ginger.

"Um, well, I was waiting for a friend to get off work, you know…"

While this was going on, something fast was moving in and out between the cars. From that perspective of that "something", everything appeared to be a whirlwind of colors…

"What's his name?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"Well, um, I just met him at a bar-"

"Okay, please, step out of the car," the guard said. "And keep your hands visible."

Sighing, Ginger does as she is told.

"Officer, I can explain-"

"You will, after I check to make sure that you don't have something suspicious on you. Now, place your hands on the hood of the car."

Ginger does as she is told.

"Okay," the officer said, as he takes one hand and pats Ginger down.

"Reminds me of my last date," Ginger said.

"Settle down," the guard said uncomfortably.

While patting down Ginger, the guard is unaware that he was about to be pounced.

SNATCH!

"Ack!" the guard said, as she drops his flashlight.

CLATTER!

The guard felt himself being slightly lifted into the air…

"Shhhh!" Usagi whispered, as she applied a chokehold to render the guard unconscious. "It'll be over real soon…"

Ginger turns and steps back to see an athletic female who was tall, in a Gabrielle Reese sort of way, and was dressed in biker-slut gear. However, it was her hairstyle that surprised her.

"Huh?"

With the guard unconscious, Usagi gently lays the guard down. She then turns to see a rather attractive female with dark, curly hair. She goes up to her.

"What, wait-!" Ginger said, as she suddenly felt stalked.

"You okay?" Usagi asked.

"Um, what?"

Just then, Ranko comes jogging up to the other females.

"Usagi, I told you to wait for me," Ranko said.

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi said dismissively. "Unlike YOU, I'm still at my full strength. So, I seized the moment."

"Yeah, because of YOU-"

"Ranko?" Ginger said.

Ranko turns towards Ginger.

"GINGER?" Ranko said with surprise. "You're alive?"

"Long story," Ginger said, as she kept an eye on this Amazon with the weird hairstyle. "And who is THIS?"

"This is…Usagi," Ranko said. She wasn't sure how much she could tell Ginger about his…her wife…

"Yes, I am," Usagi said, as she gets into Ginger's personal space.

"Hey!" Ginger said.

Usagi sniffs around Ginger's neck…

"You've been with Ranma recently, haven't you?" Usagi asked.

"So, what's it to you?" Ginger said defensively.

"Nothing…other than the fact that I'm his WIFE."

"?"

Meanwhile…

After using Dr. Silberman as bait, Ranma and Sarah managed to run towards the main elevator.

"Come on!" Ranma said, as he presses the elevator button.

"We got to hurry," Sarah said, as she looks behind her.

"I know-"

TING!

One of the elevators open up…

"Okay, let's go-" Ranma began to say, just as Bob steps out of the elevator.

Unfortunately, Ranma and Sarah only saw the Terminator aspect.

"NOOOOO!" Sarah screamed.

"Sarah, get back!" Ranma said. Even though he was not at full strength, Ranma was determined to put down this machine…

As soon as Sarah runs in the other direction, John steps out of the elevator as well…

"Mom!" John yelled. He suddenly stops to see Ranma.

"Dad?" John said.

"John?" Ranma said, as he looked at John, and then at the Terminator. Something didn't click…

"DAD!" John yells, as he runs to hug his father. Technically, John had two fathers, since the DNA of Kyle Reese was grafted unto Ranma's…

Ranma hugged the boy, as he kept an eye on the Terminator.

"Where's Mom?" John asked.

"John, who is this?" Ranma asked.

"He's a friend of this woman that came from the future or something," John said.

"What's her name?"

"Um, Usagi or something-"

"USAGI IS HERE?" Ranma said. He knew that Usagi would not have traveled back to the past unless there is a big enough threat to justify the "expense" of engaging in a time displacement operation…

"Um, yes," John said, as he steps back.

"Then, that could mean…"

Ranma looks at Bob.

"State your function," Ranma said.

"I am here to protect John Connor from the T-1000 series," Bob replied.

"Last known location of T-1000?"

"This floor, fifty yards-"

"John, stay behind me," Ranma said, as he runs towards the direction that Sarah went to. "You, machine, are with me. Sarah-!"

Meanwhile, Sarah found herself caught by guards and orderlies, thanks to Dr. Silberman.

"Hold her while I give her a shot-"

Ranma grabs one orderly, as toss him aside.

Bob grabs another orderly, and tosses him into the window.

A female guard was about to smash into Ranma's face with her forearm cast, while Ranma was attending to Sarah, until Bob intercepts the blow by catching it.

KTCH!

The woman looks at the man wearing the sunglasses, as he belts her in the stomach with the butt of his riffle.

"Oof!" the woman said, as she goes down.

Sarah looks at Ranma, then Bob, and then-

"Mom!" John said, as he hugs Sarah.

Bob looks down at Sarah and Ranma.

"Come with me if you want to live," Bob said with a smile.

Tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Meanwhile…

CHUNK!

"That ought to do it," Usagi said, as she slapped her hands together. She had put the corrections officer in the trunk of his police car.

"Usagi, he just might need air in there," Ranko said flatly.

"You know, you're right," Usagi said, as she casually pokes holes in the hood of the trunk with her fingers.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK-!

Ginger's mind was in a whirlwind. This…creature was HER Ranma's wife? Then again, giving the way this…Usagi-person was acting, maybe she was one of those Terminators…

"How can you do THAT with ease?" Ginger asked. "Are you of those machines?"

THUNK!

"No," Usagi said with a grin. "But I play one on television."

"…"

"Usagi is…not a machine," Ranko said flatly.

"Then what is she?"

"Beats me at times…"

THUNK!

"I'm a lunar goddess, that's what," Usagi said, as she steps back from her handiwork. "That ought to do it…"

"Wait, you're a LUNAR goddess," Ginger asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"So, you can do magic and all that?"

"Well, you don't have to know magic to be a goddess, but, yeah, I can."

Ginger folds her arms.

"Prove it."

"Ginger," Ranko warned.

"No, I need proof, so that I know who I am dealing with."

"Well, if you insists…"

FLASH!

Ginger finds herself naked and small. Well, she was still at her normal height, but in comparison to Usagi true guise, Ginger might as well be a speck of dust.

"YOU WISH PROOF, DAUGHTER OF EVE?" the Moon Princess said, as she wore regal clothes benefiting her station in the cosmos. Her aura glowed and swirled, while her eyes hot white. Where there was shadow, Ginger could see a cosmic landscape. In effect, the Moon Princess looked like someone who has stepped right out of a collaborative effort by Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko…

"KNOW THIS: MY WRATH IS AS GENEROUS AS MY BLESSINGS," the Moon Princess said. "CHOOSE WISELY."

"Okay, okay!" Ginger screeched.

"EXCELLENT," the Moon Princess smiled…

FLASH!

"And there you have it," Usagi said with a grin.

Ginger looks around wildly. However, when she turned to look at Usagi, she found the desire to not do so, as a way to showing her respect. This was not lost on Ranko.

"Ginger?" Ranko asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing," Ginger said. "I…I just don't want to disrespect…your friend."

Ranko frowns, as she turns towards Usagi.

"Just what did you DO, Usagi?"

"Your friend wanted proof, so I gave her proof," Usagi said, as she huffs. "What's the big idea giving me the third degree or something?"

"You know, I think I don't know you anymore," Ranko said, as she comforted Ginger.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about YOU, 'Ranko'." Usagi said. "I come back, thinking that you were in trouble, but I found out that THIS girl is your paramour."

"Oh, yeah? I wasn't the one who, without MY permission, made me like THIS!" Ranko yelled.

"And you think I didn't regret that decision?" Usagi said. "Like I said before, what I did was to make sure that YOU were successful in your mission to protect Sarah Connor, to father John Connor and, to stop SkyNet from ascending to sentience. So, what I did was to insure that a mistake is rectified before it gain fruition."

Ranko tilts her head.

"Wait, you know more about what's REALLY going on, don't you?" Ranko said.

"Ranko?" Ginger said, only to have Ranko shush her.

"Usagi?"

Usagi sighed, as she turns away.

"Yes, this is ALL my fault," Usagi said. "SkyNet was a project cooked up to lessen the need to have people make military decisions."

"Why would you want something to happen?" Ginger asked.

Usagi turns around to face Ginger.

"You've seen what I look like, no?"

"Y-yes…"

"I am older than I look. I was around while your ancestors were hunters and gatherers. I've seen civilizations come and go, and the common element to their in all of them is the arrogance of human beings, which, time and again, led to the FALL. And it is THAT arrogance that tends to be their undoing. SkyNet was my hope to ease that arrogance, and thus allow the genius of human beings to flourish."

Usagi then turns towards Ranko.

"You KNOW of my background, remember?"

"Is this about the Technocratic Union business?" Ranko said.

"Yes," Usagi said. "Specifically 'Iteration X'."

"Wait," Ranko said. "You're not talking about the Machine God named Daedalus?"

"Wait," Ginger said. "'Machine God'? What?"

"Entity that is dedicated towards melding flesh with artificial life, with the emphasis on artificial life," Ranko said dismissively. "They had something to do with Judgment Day?"

"Yes. Tell me, where were we in 1997?"

"Let's see. Wait, you and I were lost in deep space when Judgment Day occurred."

"Right," Usagi said. "August 27th, 1997, was the date when SkyNet gained sentience at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. And because we were not on Earth, I couldn't rein in SkyNet before Daedalus decided to initiate his plan, through Iteration X. By doing so, he would insure that SkyNet gain sentience, and begin 'the final solution'."

"But why?" Ginger said. "Why kill off humanity?"

Usagi turns to look at Ginger.

"Because, based upon its research of human history, SkyNet would be perceived as a threat by humans, even if there are altruistic overtures on the part of SkyNet. Coupled with what happened to the WHOPPER super-computer, SkyNet was NOT about to take any chances. Thus, it initiated Judgment Day-"

"-By taking advantage of your absence," Ranko said with disgust.

Usagi sighs.

"You don't know the kind of guilt you have, when your best laid plans go to crap."

Ranko turns towards Usagi. She then reaches to take Usagi by the hand.

"I do," Ranko said. "And I promise you that we'll stop SkyNet, once and for all."

Usagi looks into Ranko's eyes. She smiles, as the Melissa Etheridge song, "Come to My Window", begins to play in her head.

"Ahh," Usagi said, as she tears up. "That's so sweet."

"I know, doll face."

Ranko then pulls Usagi close to her. She then wraps her arms around the Moon Princess' waist, and brings her to her.

"Look, no matter what, I'll stick with ya," Ranko said gently.

"Then," Usagi said, as she wraps her arms around Ranko's neck. "I'll hold you to your promise…"

And, with that, the two begin making out, in front of the speechless Ginger.

"Um, guys?" Ginger said. "Hello? We still have to break out Sarah…?"

Meanwhile, Sarah looks at Bob the Terminator with scared eyes.

Ranma turns to see Sarah's reaction.

"Sarah, it's okay," Ranma said.

"Huh?"

John comes running up from behind.

"MOM!" John said, as he slides to his mother's side.

"John?"

"Um, yeah," Ranma said. "It was a surprise to me, too."

Sarah continues to stare at Bob's outstretch hand…

"We do not have much time to waste, Sarah Connor," Bob said.

Hesitantly, Sarah took the hand, and was helped up to her feet.

"You shouldn't leave here, Sarah," Dr. Silberman said, as he pressed himself on the wall. "You're not well."

Sarah turns towards Silberman.

"If I have to be insane in order to save the world, then so be it-"

Sarah notices a police officer standing behind a locked cell door that divided the corridor…

All eyes turns towards the direction of the police officer.

Ranma's senses rang loudly, but Bob put it to words.

"Move," Bob said.

"What-?" John said, as the police officer morphed through the cell doors.

Silberman sees this, and opens his eyes in a shocked expression.

"Now!" Bob said, as he pushes everyone to move in front of him.

"Come on!" Ranma said, as he, Sarah and John run.

"What the hell is that?" Sarah yells.

"T-1000," Ranma replied, as he and the others raced to the elevator doors. "I had heard that SkyNet was developing a more advance Terminator with morphing capabilities, before I returned to the past, but this is the first time I saw one in action."

"Is there any way to destroy it?" John said.

"Beats me…"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Bob takes the shots intended for Ranma and the others, as he runs into the elevator. The door slams shut, only to have the T-1000 to hook the doors open-

"Thunder Ball!" Ranma said, as he pushes a ball of electricity towards the T-1000.

ZAAARK!

BOOSH!

The bolt disrupts the T-1000's control over its form, causing him to split apart and stumble.

"That ought to hold him for a moment," Ranma said.

"Wow," John said excitedly. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure, kiddo-"

THUMP!

All eyes look up…

SNIKT!

The T-1000 stabbed through the top of the elevator, all in the effort to impale his targets.

"I need a gun-" Sarah said with frustration.

"Here," Ranma said, as he hands her a .44 Magnum. "The bullets are 'hollow points'."

"Good," Sarah said, as she cocks the gun.

CLAK!

SNIKT!

Sarah sidesteps the impaling attempt, and shot at the T-1000.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

"Stay down, John," Ranma said, as he shields John's body with his own.

SNIKT!

SLICE!

Ranma grimaces, as his shoulder balder gets cut.

"You okay?" John asked.

"It stings a bit," Ranma said.

TING!

With the elevator down to the garage level, Ranma and company leaves the elevator, only to see a woman watching two women make out.

"Mom?" John exclaimed in confusion.

Ranko broke her kiss, and turns towards the source of the voice.

"John?" Ranko asked.

Sarah frowns.

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah yells.

Ginger sees Sarah.

"Sarah?" Ginger said.

Sarah sees Ginger.

"Ginger?"

Ranma sees Usagi.

"Usagi?" Ranma said.

Usagi sees Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"People, the T-1000 is still behind us," Bob said.

All eyes turns towards a glob of silver falling through the ceiling of the elevator.

"Everyone, in the car!" Ginger yells.

Once inside, Ranma guns the engines, and takes off, with the T-1000 after them.

Sarah turns towards Usagi.

"Who the hell are you?" Sarah asked.

"'Usagi'," Usagi replied. "I'm Ranma's WIFE."

"???"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SPOILER WARNING ALERT! "Terminator Salvation" will be mentioned for the next few chapters. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

The front corrections officer managed to crawl up towards the gate booth, in spite of the pain he was feeling at the moment…thanks to being shot in the knees. Thirty minutes after being shot, a pair of women, one redheaded while the other was blond (with an unusual hairstyle) had ridden up. The blond, the bigger and more athletic of the two, had ignored him while she had opened the gate. She then turns towards the guard, asked what had happened, apologized upon learning whom had shot him, had gotten yelled at by the redhead, responded to her by asking if she was in the monthly cycle sarcastically, tossed a wad of bills in the lap of the guard, and then got back on her motorcycle before driving into the parking lot facility of the state prison hospital.

Then, the corrections officer manages to crawl up on his stool and leans on counter. With much struggle, the corrections officer picks up the receiver…

"Emergency!" the guard yells into the receiver. "We got a break in-!"

The guard notices that the phone had been pulled out of its jack, either by the muscle-bound stranger or the Amazon.

"Ah, son-of-a-!" the guard began to say, as a beige "Buick" crashes through the gate…with a police officer hanging on the back bumper. The guard could only stand there in utter shock at the ridiculousness of it all…

"Ranma, is this true?" Sarah yells, as Ranma loads up his guns for him, Ranko, Sarah and Usagi to use, while Bob drove as Ginger protected John with her body in the front seat.

"What?" Ranma said with amazement, as he took aim…

BLAM-BLAM!

Hollow-point rounds were the best means of disrupting the T-1000's ability to maintain cohesion.

"NOW is NOT the time to explain everything, especially since WE don't know ANYTHING!" Ranko said, as she took aim…

BLAM!

Ranko shoots at one of the T-1000's arms, which had morphed into hooks in order to attached to the car. What was left was now stuck in the car itself.

"Humph!" Sarah said, as she took aim…

RATATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!"

Sarah discharged her automatic pistol in rapid secession, causing the T-1000 to look like Swiss cheese…

"Sarah, I don't know you, but I can tell you that Ranma is in the dark…obviously," Usagi said, as she took aim with her modified shotgun, called a "Dragon Slayer"…

CHK-CLAK!

BOOSH!

Headless, the T-1000 falls off the back hood of car, as Bob speeds up.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she sees a piece of the T-1000 stuck in the hood of the car. She then picks it up.

"You don't know what you are doing-" Ranko began to say. However-

"Ranko, Bob and I came back in Time for the express purpose of combating T-1000s," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed…

ZARK!

"What heck was that?" John asked.

"I created EMP effect, using my bio-electricity, to neutralize the programming built into the nanites that make up the T-1000 series," Usagi said, as she placed the now-inert hook into a bag.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ginger asked.

"Examine it for properties that could be useful to the Resistance, of course."

"How would that help?" Ranko asked.

"Remember the 'Time Trax Program'? Same deal."

"Ah."

"What does she mean by…'Time Trax'?" Sarah asked.

"'Time Trax' was a time-travel operation that allowed people to travel through Time, but exactly 200 years past and future," Ranma said. "But Usagi is referring to the fact that she could pass along information through various means in plain sight, such as local newspapers and other forms of periodicals, in the form of notices in the Classifieds. This is usually done in code as a precaution."

"But how would that arrangement work in this situation?" John asked.

"As of 1997, most means of communications are 'frozen'," Bob says, as he drives down the street without turning on the car lights…since he was using his night-vision apparatus. "The Human Resistance forces would access information from the past that had been archived in the form of 'microfiche' or other data storage devices from abandoned information centers."

"Like newspaper companies," Ginger said.

"Exactly. Such a means of relaying information would not be suspected by SkyNet until it was too late to develop an effective means of countering this procedure."

"And by then, the Resistance had learned to use other avenues to do the same thing," Usagi said, as she leans back in her car seat. "If I can reverse-engineer the T-1000's capabilities, then we might have a means to compromise this series of Terminators, as we have the others…thus far."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"For some reason, the T-1000 has developed a frightening sense of autonomy, which makes them effective infiltration units. Heck, even SkyNet is wary of this model, otherwise, there would have been more made."

"Why would that be the case?" Ranko asked.

Usagi turns to look at Ranko.

"Because it is afraid that the more advanced its creations are, the more likely those same creations will turn on IT," Usagi said. "Sounds familiar?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, it does," Ranko said, as she turn to look into the darkness…

Later, at one of the safe houses that Ginger had acquired over the years…

"John has been tucked in," Sarah said, as she enters the bedroom she has decided to share with Ginger, until the whole affair regarding Ranma's wife Usagi has been sorted out.

"Oh?" Ginger said, as she turns off the television set. She was watching the news concerning the escape from the Pescadero State Hospital. So far, there wasn't any mention of any details concerning the escape…

"Yeah, and 'Bob' is watching over him," Sarah said, as she groused.

"What?"

"I don't trust that 'thing' to watch over my son," Sarah said, as she sits on one of the twin beds that were in the room.

"Sarah, if Bob was a danger to John, he would have killed him already."

"Yeah, well…I still don't like it though."

Silence.

"So, what do you think of this latest development with Ranma?" Ginger said with a knowing smile.

"What do I think?" Sarah said, as she made a face. "I think Ranma and I need to make a decision…soon."

'You're not the only one to think that,' Ginger said with a sigh.

"Speaking of whom, where are Ranma and the others?"

"They are having…a reunion, of sorts…"

"Hoo-rah!" Usagi said, as she flops to the sound. Her glistening face turns towards Ranma…and Ranko, both of which were lying next to the Moon Princess on the mattress. The mattress in question was in Ranma's old van, which was stashed in the garage.

"This…is awkward," Ranko said.

"No kidding," Ranma said, as he turns towards Usagi. "Usa, when was the last time you were…intimate?"

"Since you went back in Time," Usa said, as she pulls out a cigarette to lit up.

"Since when have you begun smoking?" Ranko said, as she lean on her male self.

"Since you went back in Time. Sigh. I can't believe we haven't gone insane by now…"

"Usa, you've changed," Ranma said.

Usagi blew smoke out of her mouth, forming a heart, before producing another puff of smoke in the shape of an arrow…

"Usa?"

"Remember when all this began?" Usagi said, as she looked up. "We returned to Earth, only to find a world covered in ash and a radiation blanket. Japan…was 'gone', and we wouldn't learn until later that SkyNet specifically targeted everyone we knew, so that a potential threat was eliminated. Huh. I suppose being lost in space proved to be a benefit after all…"

Silence.

"Usa, we found survivors, some of whom managed to have been in space at the time of the nuclear holocaust," Ranko said. "In fact, we set up shop at the old 'Moonbase Alpha' in preparation for the eventual return to Earth."

Usagi turns towards Ranma and Ranko.

"And you two know perfectly well that we couldn't stand by without seeing if our people survived or not. So…we bolted."

FLASHBACK!

2018 CE: Moonbase Alpha.

"Idiots, all of them," Ranma said, as he stormed out of the command staff meeting.

Usagi, who was waiting for her husband out in the lobby, gets up from her seat. People based on Moonbase Alpha wore either the white jumpsuit for the medical and science fields, while the gray jumpsuit for every other occupation. Usagi wore the white jumpsuit.

"Even after the sensors indicated that SkyNet has amassed a machine army to eliminate the rest of humanity, Command STILL feels that it was not time to 'reclaim' the Earth."

Usagi sighed. She then looks at the planet that she left twenty years ago…

Usagi then turns towards her husband.

"Ranma, let's do it," Usagi said.

"Do what?" Ranma asked.

"If UN Spacy refuses to do anything about it, then we should do it Ranma," Usagi said with excitement.

"And leave all this lavishness?" Ranma said sarcastically.

"Ranma, I'm serious. If you don't want to come with me-"

"Whoa, easy there. I was actually thinking of the same thing myself-"

"Ranma, Usagi!" Penny Robinson said, as she and her younger brother William walks up to the Saotome couple briskly.

Ranma and Usagi turn towards Penny and William.

"What's up?" Ranma asked.

"Dad was able to get the Council to reassess the matter," William said.

"You do have a number of supporters who agree with your position, Ranma," Penny replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Ranma said.

"What do you mean?"

Usagi looks at her husband. Ranma glances back at his wife, who nods her head in consent.

"Penny," Ranma said, as he turns towards Penny and William. "I need you two to look after things for us."

"?"

On their own, the Saotome couple took a rocket, and blasts off from the surface of the Moon. Destination: Earth.

POOM!

The capsule begins to float back to Earth. The occupants inside hoped that its trajectory was being tracked…

"I still don't understand why we are going straight to the heart of SkyNet territory," Ranma said, as he checked his readings, after flipping up the visor of the helmet of his orange flight-suit.

"From the last telemetry, there is suppose to be a guy name John Connor, who is the head of the Human Resistance in the western United States," Usagi said as she flips up her visor.

"So? What's so special about this Connor guy?"

"Well, he's been given this…'Prophet' status, for being prescient about this 'war against the machine' business. In fact, he gives daily broadcasts about courage and stuff."

"Humph. If he was so prescient, why didn't he do anything about it BEFORE the nuclear holocaust," Ranma harrumphs.

"Ranma, that same logic, WE should have been aware of what had happened."

"Touché…"

Minutes later, Ranma and Usagi's capsule lands with a parachuted thud.

BAM!

"And there we go," Ranma said, as he unbuckles his seat. "This is your show, Usa."

"Thanks, Ranma," Usagi said, as she places a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I…I don't think I would have gone on this little jaunt without your support."

"Hey, for better or for worst, yo," Ranma said.

"Humph…"

A short time later, the capsule, which can be used to return to the Moon if necessary, sinks into the Earth, as both Ranma and Usagi used Earth Bending to cover up their arrival.

"That's that," Ranma said, as he slings his pack. He and Usagi had changed into standard survival gear.

"Hopefully, we'll see some people we can deal with-"

VROOOM!

Two A-10 "Thunderbolt II" aircraft flies overhead.

"Ranma…?" Usagi asked.

"They look like they are on an attack vector," Ranma said, as he begins to move in the direction that the jets went. "Come on-!"

"Coming!" Usagi said, as she ran after her husband…

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SPOILER WARNING ALERT! "Terminator Salvation" will be mentioned for the next few chapters. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

As Ranma and Usagi ran towards the direction of where the pair of A-10 Jets were heading for, they couple noticed how washed-out the colors were in the surrounding environment. It was as if there was a film filtering the light spectrum…

Ranma puts on a pair of sunglasses to do away the harshness of the light. He looks back to see that Usagi had already done the same.

"A few more miles, and we should be there," Ranma said. Being in space for so long, he had to pace himself for this environment. Usagi, on the other hand, was not as effected, given her rather unique atmosphere…

"Ranma, what do you think happened to everybody?" Usagi said, as she jogged by Ranma's side. "Surely, the Avengers or the Justice League or SOME other hero group would have done something to prevent this…disaster."

"I wonder about that myself," Ranma said. "Whatever happened, it must have been intense…"

"Understatement-"

BOOM!

The couple was thrown by a shockwave of intense magnitude, as the surrounding atmosphere crackled with fire and thunder…

"Ranma-!" Usagi yelled, as she was thrown back, as the wind and the shockwave knocked her back.

"Usagi, hold on!" Ranma said he reached out to grab Usagi's hand.

"Wait," Usagi said with realization. "I shouldn't be bothered by this…"

Ranma watched, as Usagi shrugs off the force of the blast, and walks towards Ranma as if it was a day in the park. Meanwhile, Ranma was doing his best to prevent himself from being blown away, before things calmed down…

"Come on, let's see what's up," Usgai said, as she strolls passed her while sticking out her tongue at her husband.

Ranma merely shakes his head in amused disbelief…

The Saotome couple arrives upon a scene of an intense battle. Bodies of fighters and soldiers were thrown about the field amongst the clutter of machines.

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said, as she pointed at what appeared to be a series of giant telemetry dishes. "Look."

Ranma looks at where Usagi was pointing.

"Hey, we're in New Mexico," Ranma said, noticing the fact that he and Usagi were at the "Very Large Array".

"The radiation must have mucked up our pod's trajectory."

"Hey, remember that 'first contact' situation in that 'Arroway Incident'?" Usagi asked, referring to incidents involving the servants of the Ancients, known simply as "the ETI", whose express purpose was to make initial contact with those species that have "great potential". In many ways, this arrangement would serve as the basis for the first contact protocols of the future United Federation of Planets…

"Feh," Ranma scoffed. "Unlike the MOVIE version of that incident, 'Project Argus' was suppose done in secret as a purely Sino-Japanese joint project in Hokkaido, thanks to US regaining our memories after the Crisis."

"And your 'boy' Hadden decided to get back at the Machine Consortium by exposing the project to public scrutiny."

The "Machine Consortium" was a front from the super-secret organization known as the Technocratic Union, which is dedicated—through various "faces"—to promote the betterment of humanity at large…for its own good. Usagi had founded the organization, then known as the Order of Reason, in the 14th century, when she organized a group of philosopher-scientists and knights to help her take down Morgana Le Fey at her "white tower" in France. This was done because Usagi and Morgana had a rivalry dating back to the days of King Arthur's Camelot, which culminated into a showdown that forced Morgana to flee into another dimension permanently. Subsequently, Usagi took over the white tower, and established the Order of Reason with the philosopher-scientists and knights—now calling themselves Daedalians—to protect the common people from the magi and other supernatural elements.

Unfortunately, the Order turned away from protecting humanity to dictating what humanity can and cannot believe, as exemplified by its support for expansive, European-style colonial practices. In particular, there was a thrust to stamp out ALL supernatural elements, whether or not they poised a threat to humanity. Finally, in the late 1800s, Usagi herself was kicked out by the very organization she had founded, along with other holdovers, leaving only a "rational" and empirical organization known as the Technocratic Union (or simply "The Technocracy"). Still, she had kept her old ties with her old organization. In fact, she used an alias to work as a research director through one of the Technocracy's front operations: Cyberdyne Research Systems (CRS).

And Ranma, her own husband, has no idea to the extent of Usagi's involvement in the development of CRS, nor her reasons for being involved in the first place…besides wanting to pay back Hadden by absorbing the Machine Consortium as an overall stratagem against those who had wronged her in the first place.

"No, kidding," Usagi had scoffed. "We should see what clues we can gather, in order to get a better picture of the situation."

"Agreed," Ranma said, as he scans the area for lifesigns. "Whatever happened here is long since done…"

As the couple walked through the muck, it started to rain…hard. Luckily for Ranma, he had long since learned to control his "special condition". As a result, he could prevent himself from accidentally becoming a girl upon getting wet. However, what did disturb them was the howling scream that seemed to cut the late afternoon silence like a hot knife through butter.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Wait here," Ranma said, as he moves ahead quickly.

"But-" Usagi began to say.

"No, I insist, okay?" Ranma said without glancing back, as he moves ahead.

Usagi merely shrugs her shoulders in response, before catching a glimpse at the abandoned VLA compound.

'Of course!' Usagi thought to herself. 'How can I be SO stupid to forget the significance of this place?'

With a sense of determination in her mind, Usagi jogs through the rain, where she could gather the information she and Ranma need for their 'mission'…

Meanwhile, Ranma cautiously zig-zag through the debris. It was already known that SkyNet had created a robotic "army" known as "Terminators" to collect and "process" humans. Dealing with combat machines was not the problem; trying to stay off SkyNet's "radar" would be. The last thing either Ranma or Usagi want was to inform SkyNet of their presence.

As Ranma creeps around a downed helicopter, he sees a naked man getting clothes from a corpse…

"Excuse me?" Ranma said.

The man suddenly jumps up, and spins around to confront Ranma.

"Whoa, buddy," Ranma said, as he raises his hands in protest. "I don't mean any harm…especially to a naked guy."

The man eyes the man warily…

"Honest."

The man slowly calms down. He then points to the corpse on the ground.

"He's dead. He doesn't need his stuff any more," the man said. "And I didn't kill him."

"Obviously."

"Huh? How is that?"

"I don't see a gun on you, and, obviously, the man died from a high-powered weapon. Unless, you call your 'junk' a weapon, that is."

The man looks at the man drolly.

"Cute," the man said, as he continues to put on a pair of pants. "God, I hate wearing wet clothes…"

"What's your story?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"Who wants to know?"

"The guy who wants to know why a naked guy is running around."

"Humph. You first."

"Ranma Saotome."

"Japanese?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing."

"And yours?"

"Marcus Wright."

"Nice to meet you, Marcus."

"So, you know what's going on…Ranma?"

"Nope," Ranma said, as he notices that the rain was easing up. "My wife and I heard some fighting in the distance, so we came here to…this."

"You have a wife?"

"Yeah. Her name is Usagi. She was behind me, back there, when I went to check you out."

"You left your wife alone to see if I was dangerous."

"Correct."

"Aren't you assuming some creep like me won't try to take advantage of her or something?" Marcus said, as he points at Ranma.

"Perhaps, but I'd be more worried about the perpetrator than about Usagi."

"?"

Meanwhile, Usagi enters the building, situated one-hundred yards from the blast zone. Her heightened senses did not tell her anything of any significance, other than a low-level hum. Part the old LVA building was clearly destroyed…twice over, in fact. But if her memories were correct, the data storage units should have survived intact…

CRASH!

Usagi kicks in the side door, not particularly caring about any possible trouble that might be lurking in the darkness. It doesn't matter anyway, since Usagi could see in the dark…

"So many memories," Usagi said to herself, as she walks down to the basement area.

She sees the door that led to the basement door. She opens it to reveal some sort of a food storage device, what appeared to be a lounge area: a refrigerator. She opens the door refrigerator, and peeks inside.

"Damn," Usagi said, as she realized that the power was off. "I'll have to do this manually…"

With a heft, Usagi lifts the refrigerator, over hand, and places it to the side. Her actions caused part of the wall to be torn towards the outside.

WRENCH!

"There we go," Usagi said, as she sees the familiar grooves. "Now to get in…"

Usagi then dug her fingers into the groves, and rips out the inner hatch.

RIIIIIIPPPPP!

CLATTER!

Usagi sees the manual switch underneath. She double-checks to see if the locking mechanism had been touched…

"Good," Usagi said, and she reaches for the handle…

ZARK!

"Ow!" Usagi said, as she her hair went frizz for a moment. She was more surprised than shocked.

"Dog gone electric shock…"

With the "obstacle" gone, Usagi pulls down lever, allowing the hatch to fully open.

CHUNK!

Crrrreeeeeeeekkkkkkkk…

With the way in cleared, Usagi leaps into the hatch, and slides down the hole…

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean…

"You have some nerve endangering the location of Command HQ, Connor," said the American General to a dark haired young girl. "Then again, seeing you like this confirms those rumors we have been hearing about…"

The presently female John Connor looks up at his commanding officer.

"I wouldn't have come all the way out here if it wasn't important that I did so," John said. "Especially if it meant revealing my…curse."

"Humph," the American general said. He didn't believe in magic, but he did pray in miracles.

"Still, thanks to your sacrifice, we believe that we have found two interesting pieces of information, based upon the data you took from the SkyNet VLA site," said the American General.

"The first piece is something we suspected for some time," said the Russian admiral, as he brought up an image on a nearby screen. "We discovered a unique carrier signal that synchronize all drone activities. From the preliminaries, we believe that if we take advantage of this carrier signal, we'll be able control or even shut down Terminators."

"Do you think we could expand this signal for a general broadcast?" Connor asked.

"There's only one way to find out," the Russian said. "We need someone to field test it."

"Congratulations, Conner," the American general said with a smirk. "You got the job."

"Gee, thanks."

"We believe that SkyNet is planning a major offensive that could cripple or even destroy the Resistance in four days," the Russian said, as he tosses a USB device into Connor's hand. "Make sure we can take advantage of the controlling carrier wave before then."

"Right," Connor says, as she looks at the device before pocketing it. She then turns towards the American general.

"And the other bit of news?"

"For some reason, these people are important to SkyNet," the Russian said, as he brings up an old image of Ranma and Usagi. "Strangely, it calls the woman 'The Moon Princess'…"

Connor stares at the screen.

'It's them,' Connor thinks to himself. 'They are returning, just like Mother had said…'

"By the way, they are not the only ones who have SkyNet's interest," the American said.

"YOU, my friend are #2 on SkyNet's hit list," the Russian said.

"And who's #1?" Connor asked.

"Some person named Kyle Reese. Why, we do not know."

Connor nods her head. She'll have to go back to her Mother's tape recordings, but one thing she DOES know for certain: SkyNet is finished.

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SPOILER WARNING ALERT! "Terminator Salvation" will be mentioned for the next few chapters. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Usagi continues to recall the events that led to her and Ranma's first encounter with John Carter, the would-be leader of the Human Resistance…

The rains begin to die down, as Ranma and new companion Marcus Wright began to search for Ranma's companion.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled, as he scans the damaged Very Large Array site. "Usagi-!"

"Is that her?" Marcus said, as he points through the haze.

Ranma turns around, and looks in the direction of where Marcus was pointing.

"Yep," Ranma said, as Usagi stepped out of the mist. "Where the hell were you?"

"Collecting information, Ranma," Usagi said, as she slung her pack. "This site has numerous systems back-ups that might be 'damaged free'-"

"Wait," Marcus said, as he tilts his head. "Do I KNOW you?"

"Huh?" Usagi replied.

"Ah, sorry," Ranma said. "This is 'Marcus Wright'. I found him wandering around nude."

"Not by choice," Marcus said.

"Oh, then let me properly introduce myself," Usagi said. "I am Usagi Tsukino…"

For a brief moment, images flashed through Marcus' head. For a split second, he sees a Lady-in-White breaking away from a kiss Marcus had with this mystery woman…

"_Thank you, Marcus Wright," the Lady-in-White said with a gentle smile. "What you do is for the good of ALL…"_

"Marcus?" Ranma asked.

Marcus shakes his head.

"What?" Marcus replied.

"You zoned out a bit."

"Oh," Marcus said, as he looks at Usagi. He still had a nagging feeling that he knew Usagi somehow…

"Guys, I believe that we can make it to the coast in a day," Usagi said, as she brought up her GPS unit.

"How-?" Ranma began to say.

"The satellite systems network is still active," Usagi said. "I'm getting directions by utilizing a piggyback signal to avoid detection of usage."

"Well, all the same, I want you to be careful with that thing," Ranma said. "The last time thing I was is to be tracked."

"Tracked by what?" Marcus asked.

"SkyNet," Usagi said.

For a moment, there was silence.

"What's that?" Marcus asked.

Ranma and Usagi turn towards each other, and then at Marcus.

"Huh," Usagi said.

"Well, since we have time, I guess we can tell you what our mission is," Ranma said.

"What 'mission'…?"

A day later, the trio finds themselves on the outskirts of Los Angeles, California.

"My…god," Marcus said, as scans the basin with his eyes.

"No kidding," Ranma said. "Reminds me of what happened to Hiroshima after the War…"

Marcus turns towards Ranma, and gives him a quizzical eye.

"What?"

"Um, like those pictures that were taken of the devastation," Ranma said, as he sweated bullets. He had to remember that not everyone knew about immortal beings…

"Right…"

"Nevertheless, the effects are all the same," said Usagi. "DEATH."

"And you're telling me that there are people who are on the Moon and elsewhere…that is allowing this to happen?" Marcus said, as he points towards the sky. On the way to Los Angeles, Marcus was told of Ranma and Usagi's mission: to assess the situation on the ground, and to establish contact with the Human Resistance.

"Marcus, you got to understand that it took years to regroup to the point where we could attempt a reclamation expedition," Usagi said, as she took out her pocket computer. "And quite frankly, some within Lunar Command would be just as happy as to let SkyNet and the Human Resistance destroy themselves."

"But…why?"

"To make it easy to shape the future," Ranma said grimly. "Think about how societies all over the world were behaving before SkyNet began its war. Infighting, over-population, and chaos…you name it. Some of us believe that SkyNet becoming sentient was the best thing that could have had happen to humanity."

"Because everyone is focused on survival," Marcus said, as he rubbed his head. "Damn it!"

"What is it, Marcus?" Usagi asked.

Marcus looks away…

"I shouldn't even say this, but…before we met, I had been convicted of murdering my brother…and two cops for a botched bank robbery," Marcus said.

"Huh," Ranma said.

"I'm…sorry to hear that,"

Marcus turns towards Ranma and Usagi.

"Before I died, I volunteered my body for a science project that was to save lives. And now…I wake up to this hell, and find out that there are people who are willing to allow this…DEATH to continue?"

"That sounds about right," Ranma said.

"At least, you have a second chance at redemption," Usagi replied.

"Didn't you hear what I had said?"

"We heard," Ranma replied.

"Marcus, what are WE going to do to you for something that you have done in the past?" Usagi said.

"And what you did was already rendered, when the state executed you," Ranma said. "Use this time to do what is right, because humanity will need as much help as possible to get back on its feet, Marcus."

"I'll…try, but I don't know if I'm ready to do what is right, except to survive."

Usagi scans the burnt out city.

"I think that's the only thing we can do," Usagi said. "To survive…"

Hours later…

"So why are we here?" Marcus said, as he and his companions.

"Two things," Ranma said. "First, we need to find the Human Resistance, and I figured that one or more 'cells' could be lurking about."

"And we need to find a working Cyberdyne Systems 'Terminator'," Usagi said.

"'Terminator'?" Marcus asked.

"Terminators are those skeletal robots we've been coming across."

"Oh, yeah…"

"From our research, SkyNet possess an AI that is similar to a neural network, while each HK functions as the neuron."

"So, we need a 'neuron' to learn more about SkyNet and how it functions," Ranma said. "That's why we need to find a Resistance cell, so they can help us find an HK."

"Humph," Marcus said, as he looks about. From a distance, he sees three figures standing around…

"What about those guys over there?" Marcus said, as he points towards the figures.

"What guys?" Usagi asked, as she and Ranma whirled around.

"Those guys standing there?" Mitchell said. "Maybe they can help you find that cell of yours…"

Ranma looks at the figures standing in the middle of the street…

"Those 'guys' are-" Ranma said, just as the figures turn to discharge heavy machine weaponry.

Wrrrrrr-

RATATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Get down!" said a teenaged boy, as he tackles the trio…all in an effort to push them out of harms way.

"Ooof!" Marcus said, as he and the others fell behind some heavy machinery.

"Do you three have a defect or something?" the teen said.

"Who are you, kid?" Ranma asked.

"I-"

RATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Sounds like they are coming closer," the teenager said, as he peeks around the corner. He then turns to look at the trio.

"Come with me if you want to live."

"Marcus, you go with the kid," Ranma said, as he took a peek around the corner. Sure enough, the Terminators were coming closer…

"What?" the teen said. "But those Terminators-"

"Are OUR problem," Usagi said. "We need to…access their cerebral nodes."

"But-"

"We're not going, kid," Ranma said. "But you can take Marcus with you."

"I'm not helpless," Marcus said.

"But you don't have any combat experience."

"I was in the Army, back before I immigrated from my native Australia."

"Good, then protect the kid."

"Feh. Whatever."

"You're funerals," the kid said, as he gets up and pushes Marcus into a nearby building.

"Ranma, what's the plan?" Usagi said, as she secured her gear.

"You think you can handle one of those things?" Ranma asked.

"Can you make sure that you don't destroy those things before we secure their heads?" Usagi said.

"Hey, trust me, babe. I KNOW what I am doing…"

"Okay, then. And I was SO looking forward to not having to get my hands dirty…"

Meanwhile, the teenaged boy and Marcus managed to reach the roof of one of the buildings. There, a mute, pretty, Black girl greeted them upon their arrival.

"Star!" the teenager said. "Come over here!"

Star immediately goes to the teen's side.

"What-?" Marcus said.

"We can see what is going on from here," the teen said. "They are foolish to think that can survive an assault from three 'Triple-Sixes'…"

"I don't know," Marcus said admittedly. "They…seemed confidant."

Pause.

"By the way," Marcus said, as he turns to face the teenager. "What's your name?"

"Reese…Kyle Reese," the teen said.

"Marcus Wright," Marcus said, as he peeks over the side. "Let's see what's going on…"

The three "T-666" Terminators looked like battered hulks, as the scanned for the humanoids they detected a short time ago. Furthermore, considering the fact that SkyNet had flagged them as important indicated the need for a further investigation…

CLATTER!

Wrrrr-

RATATATATATATATATATAT-CHUNK!

The lead T-666 detected feint movements, using thermal motion detectors-

THOK!

With a blow at the base of the lead T-666's head, Ranma decapitates the Terminator.

Meanwhile, Usagi gracefully dodged and weaved the hail of bullets like a dancer.

"Over here!" Usagi said, as she sings out her words while the Terminator tried to hit its mark.

Meanwhile, Ranma uses his forbidden "Yama-Senken" to sever the limbs of the second Terminator.

SLICE!

CLATTER!

It desperately tried to move, as Ranma goes up to the machine.

"No," Ranma said, as he jammed his fingers into the metal chassis, and remove the casing that covered the power-supply. "Let's see if you have an 'off switch'…"

Ranma pulls the power connector, causing the machine to deactivate.

Hummmm…

'At least we have portable power unit,' Ranma thought to himself. He then turns towards his wife.

"Usagi, stop playing around!" Ranma yells.

"Okay!" Usagi yells, as she focused on her opponent. Her Crescent mark glowed, as she touched her left temple.

"Special Lunar Beam Cannon!" Usagi yelled, as she discharges a narrow, light-based attack that was focused squarely on the last T-666's torso. It was patterned after a similar attack invented by an alien named "Piccolo"…

TING!

CLUNK!

With the last Terminator down, Usagi breathes a sigh of relief.

"DUSTED!" Usagi said.

"Whatever," said Ranma. He carried the other damaged Terminators with him to where Usagi was.

"You didn't break anything, did you?" Usagi asked, as she beings to carefully remove the head of her opponent.

"NO, I didn't."

"Good," Usagi said, as she gave Ranma a peck on the cheek. "I KNEW you could do it."

"That's because I am the best there is at what I do."

"What is that? Having affairs and eating like it's no tomorrow?"

"Ha, ha. And looks who talking. That's like kettle calling the pot 'black'."

"I KNOW," Usagi said with a grin. "Now, help me up with this…"

**Tbc. **


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SPOILER WARNING ALERT! "Terminator Salvation" will be mentioned for the next few chapters. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

Usagi continues to recall the events that led to her and Ranma's first encounter with John Carter, the would-be leader of the Human Resistance…

Later that night, Usagi and Ranma got to work in hacking into Skynet through its Terminators, all the while Marcus, Kyle and Star watched in silence.

"What are you?" Kyle asked.

"Just a minute," Ranma said, as he used his "Sonic Screwdriver" to re-route the circuitry in the Terminator's CPU.

Ziiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg…

"There," Ranma said, as he puts the head down. "You got it?"

"I do," Usagi said, as she typed into her "netbook" computer. "Okay."

Usagi taps a single key, and creates a holographic map of the planet Earth.

"Whoa," Marcus said with amazement. "This is Skynet?"

"No, not exactly," Ranma said. "This is what Skynet sees."

"I see…"

Usagi taps a few more buttons on her netbook, which causes the computer to focus on the area that was California.

"Apparently, Skynet knows many of the Human Resistence's locations," Usagi said. She then takes her "special glasses" and stares at the image.

"What?"

"Skynet is detecting a radio transmission," Usagi said.

"You can 'see' that with those glasses?" Marcus asked.

"No, Usagi just like to appear self-important," Ranma said with a smirk.

"…"

"I do not," Usagi protested. "Besides, I already think that. Here."

Usagi hands her glasses over to Marcus.

"Why?"

"So you can see what I see."

"But these are women glasses."

"Fine. Ranma?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he tosses his glass case to Marcus, while Marcus hands to Usagi back her glasses.

"And these?"

"Same deal with Usagi's specs," Ranma said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Marcus puts on the glasses…and gasped.

"My…god," Marcus said.

"What is it?" Kyle said.

"Take a look for yourself, kid," Marcus said, as he hands Ranma's glasses to Kyle.

Kyle hesitantly puts the glasses on his face…and gasped. To Kyle, he sees a myriad of patterns and colors, as if the world around him was alive.

"No, impossible."

"Everything is possible, Kyle," Usagi said with a smile. "To the naked eye, you see a gray, dead world. But in reality, the Earth is still alive, even if it's 'sleeping', as it recovers from what happened to it."

Kyle turns towards Star. He sees a bright, white aura coming from her.

"This is trippy," Kyle said, as he turns towards Ranma and Usagi. Instead of seeing a white aura, he saw a golden aura.

"You don't have the same colors as Star," Kyle said.

"No, because we reached our potential a long time ago," Ranma said.

"Oh," Kyle said, as he turns towards Marcus…and gasped.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"You…you…you're a Terminator!" Kyle said he reaches for his shotgun.

"Easy, Kyle," Ranma said, as he held Kyle down.

"But-"

"Marcus has a machine endoskeleton, but his brain and heart is human," Usagi said gently.

"You…you KNOW?" Kyle said incredulously, as he hid Star behind him.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Usagi both know."

"What the hell are you ALL talking about?" Marcus said angrily.

"Marcus, what was the last thing you remember?" Usagi asked.

"Um…well…"

"Thanks to you, we already know about your prison conviction, so you can come clean," Ranma said.

"Just tell me: am I a Terminator?" Marcus said.

"Put on Ranma's glasses," Usagi said. She then turns towards Kyle.

"Kyle?"

Nervously, Kyle hands the glasses to Marcus, who snatched it out of his hands. Angrily, Marcus puts the specs on his face.

"Okay, I see you with that golden aura of yours," Marcus said.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she takes out her compact mirror, and puts it up to Marcus' eye-level.

"WHAT?" Marcus yelled. He could see that he had a white aura, but he clearly could see his mechanical parts.

"I'm a machine?"

"You are a cyborg," Ranma said. "Save for your endoskeleton, you are…human, not a machine."

"Indeed," Usagi said. "It's okay."

"But how did I get like this?" Marcus said frantically, as he takes off Ranma's glasses, before putting them back into their case.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Usagi asked.

"I was on a gurney, where I was getting lethal injection."

"For murder?" Kyle asked.

Marcus gives off a scowl.

"Sorry," Kyle said meekly.

"Okay, what about before that?" Ranma said.

"I remember a woman, who visited me, just before I got the 'juice'," Marcus said. "She wore a white outfit. Had long, blond hair…similar to yours…"

Ranma squints his eyes. Something was very familiar about this description…

"And she had blue eyes that sparkled-"

Marcus stops. He slowly turns towards Usagi.

"You," Marcus said. "It was YOU! YOU did this to me!"

With that, Marcus lunges at Usagi.

"Ack-!" Usagi manage to say.

"Whoa," Kyle said.

"Marcus, stop," Ranma said calmly.

"Or what?" Marcus said. "You are going to intervene?"

"No, I wanted to let you know that you're wasting your time trying to punish her."

"And why is that?"

"Because Usagi is a lot stronger than she appears."

That was when Marcus noticed that Usagi had stopping choking.

"You're done?" Usagi said.

"But…but…"

"You see, I am a…woman of mystery," Usagi said, as she took right hand, grabbed Marcus' left hand, and-

FLIP!

Marcus falls flat on his back.

"Whoa," Kyle said.

"Now," Usagi said, as she brushes herself off. "Let me be clear. Who ever you saw on the day of your execution, it wasn't ME."

"And why would you say that?" Marcus said, as he gets up. "And why would I believe YOU?"

"Because when 'Judgement Day' occurred, in 1997, Ranma and I were in space-"

BLIP!

"What are you talking about?" Kyle said. "Judgment Day occurred in 2003."

"See what I mean?" Marcus said.

Ranma frowned. For a moment, he felt a weird temporal wave fall over him…

"Weird," Usagi said. "Why would I say 1997?"

BLIP!

"Because that is the year of Judgment Day, of course," Kyle said.

'There that weird wave again,' Ranma said. 'And for some reason, I'm remembering multiple memory strands…'

"Look, I don't recall meeting you until yesterday," Usagi said. "So, I AM curious as to who this woman you claim is ME."

"Look, the only thing I know is that her name is 'Dr. Serena Mondkinder', and that I forced her to allow me my last kiss before I am willing to give my consent for her little experiment."

"And that's ALL that happened?" Ranma said with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah. I wanted to…'taste life', for the final time," Marcus said.

"Humph."

Usagi's mind was in a whirl. Why was her "Lady-in-White" persona involved in all this, when SHE herself hadn't had any relationship with the Technocratic Union? The last time she was "Serena Mondkinder", in relations to Skynet, was when she had the Technocratic Union's Iteration X recover a "Terminator" in 1984 (Common Era). And from the reports she had read, a possible future version of her husband, Ranma, had hooked up with a woman named Sarah Connor, while protecting her from the Terminator she and her team had captured. Still, there was the possibility that either a doppelganger or "life-model-decoy" (an android copy that is made to appear authentic) could have operated without her knowledge. But if that's the case, why unravel the research behind this future killing machine? Iteration X, at the time of the capture of the Terminator, was conducting advanced research in cybernetics, bionics and machine technology. But a complete cybernetic organism was yet to be discovered. The capture of the Terminator would revolutionary cybernetic development within Iteration X. Unfortunately, it appears that acquiring the technology might been the catalyst that made Skynet, and later Judgment Day possible…

"Fine," Marcus said. "I'll believe you for now."

"What I suggest is that we go…here," Usagi said, as she moves the holographic, so that the City of San Francisco was shown…what's left of it anyway.

"What is that?" Kyle asked.

"THAT, my friend, is Cyberdyne Systems Research and Development," Usagi said. "From the…files I have read thus far from these Terminators we captured, this facility should have what we need."

"Uh-uh, no way," Kyle said. "From THAT, this place is swarming with Skynet sentries. We should find the Human Resistance, and join them."

"Well, look at it this way," Ranma said, as he examined the holographic map. "From this information, there might be a Human Resistance unit somewhere between here and San Francisco."

"Well, what do you say, kid?" Marcus said.

Kyle was torn. He didn't want leave Los Angeles, nor did he wanted to go to a Skynet-controlled city. However, if they can find a Human Resistance camp…

"Sure, I suppose."

"Good," Ranma said.

VEEEP!

"Guys, the system is picking up some directed radio signals," Usagi said, as she taps a few buttons, so that the signal can be translated into sound.

CHIRP!

"…For too long, we have suffered too long at the hands of the enemy," said the man over the radio signal. "However, the strength doesn't come from numbers. If that were the case, Skynet, along with its Terminators and HKs, would have extinguished us a long time ago. No, true strength comes from faith in a cause…faith in our survival. Friends, true strength comes from resisting the inevitable and the impossible. YOU, my friends, are the resistance. Good Night…"

SKREEE!

"Who is that talk show host?" Ranma said.

"That's not a talk show host," Kyle said with a smile. "THAT is John Connor, the future leader of the Human Resistance."

"…"

"Well?"

"Who is 'John Connor'?"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SPOILER WARNING ALERT! "Terminator Salvation" will be mentioned for the next few chapters. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

_Usagi continues to recall the events that led to her and Ranma's first encounter with John Carter, the would-be leader of the Human Resistance…_

Usagi turns to give Ranma a quizzical look. Why would Ranma not know who John Connor is, since he was the person she and Ranma wanted to meet, based upon the telemetry data Moon Base Alpha had acquired over the years…

"Well, John is trying to rally the troops, in the face of the war with the Machines, of course," Kyle said. "I hope to someday earn this…"

Kyle points to a roughly sewn red arm badge.

"This represents the shedding of blood in the defense of humanity," Kyle said. "Normally, you're suppose to earn from the local resistance commander, but-"

"You didn't really earn it," Marcus said with a smirk.

"No, I didn't," said Kyle. "Okay?"

"Well, it don't matter to me," Ranma said. "The fact that Kyle survived this long, while protecting 'Little Star', should count for something."

"Kyle can get his merit badge," Marcus said. "I just want to go the San Francisco."

"Then it's settled," Usagi said, as she looks up towards the North Star. "We leave first thing…"

Later that night…

"You're saying I should know about John Connor?" Ranma asked, as he turns towards Usagi, while the two slept in the same tent.

"Yeah," Usagi replied. "I think you're suffering from a 'temporal lag'."

"What?" Ranma replied. "How is that possible? I would have felt a shift in the space-time continuum."

"Not necessarily," Usagi replied. "If there is an active change in time-space, I would be affected. If the change is random, YOU would be affected."

"Huh. So what can we do to avoid this nonsense?"

"Well, we can do a temporal version of a mind meld," Usagi offered. "Once that connection has been established, we'll notice the minute changes. It'll be like that old song, with the words 'I'm a little country, and I'm a little rock-and-roll'. A piece of us will be in the other, and vice versa."

"So what does that make you?"

"I'm country because I like it wild, while you like to 'rock my world'."

"What is it with you and sexual relations?"

"Oh, it's stemming from an arrested development, thanks to over-protective parents."

"You don't say…"

"Okay," Usagi said, as moves into position. "Let's go-"

"Usagi, we don't need to do THAT to do a mind meld."

"No, but it's much more fun this way."

"You don't say…"

The next day…

"Really, you two, you should be more mindful of OTHER people," Marcus said, as he and Ranma were fixing up an abandoned jeep for use.

"Yeah, not all of us are so fortunate to have someone," Kyle said. "And you practically traumatized Star."

"We weren't anywhere near you guys," Usagi protested.

"But you were a bit loud," Ranma said, as he tunes up a carburetor.

"Oh, blame the WOMAN for being enthusiastic about a healthy sex life."

"It's called restraint," Marcus said, as he finishes his end of the job. He then turns towards Ranma.

"And she is YOUR woman, you know. You should control her or something."

"As if anyone can," Ranma said. "There, we're ready."

BAM!

As if on cue, Star turns on the radio, which emitted static.

"Well, it looks like we're good to go-" Marcus said, before he noticed a pair of HK drones hanging over them.

"Huh?"

"Drones!" Kyle said, as he gets into the jeep. "Come on, we got to go!"

"I'll drive," Marcus said, as he hops into the jeep.

"Relax, guys," Usagi said. "You know that signal that Ranma and I are trying to access?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we have access to Skynet wireless network," Ranma said with a smile, as he takes out what appeared to be an "iPhone".

"A phone?" Kyle said. "How's that going to help us? We should be out of here!"

"Observe," Ranma said, as taps into a few buttons, and then points the hand-held device at the drones.

CLAK!

THUMP!

The Terminator drones fell unto the ground unceremoniously.

"See?"

"So you can control Terminators?" Kyle asked.

"Depends on their level of sophistication," Usagi said, as she pulls the CPU of the drones from their casing. "However, it gets real tricky to 'hack' into an AI that is very similar to the human mind, in terms of structure."

"Huh."

"How does that effect US?" Marcus asked.

"Well, the good news we have some time before one of these HKs come looking for us."

"Some good news…"

"Nevertheless, we can make some good timing," Ranma said.

"Then we better get out of town QUICK," Kyle said, as he turns towards Star, who seemed to be scared.

"Agreed…"

For the next few hours, the five companions take to the road, traveling up through Bakersfield in the San Joaquin Valley.

"I miss this, Ranma," Usagi said, as she leans on her husband's shoulder, while she and Ranma were in the backseat with Star.

"Miss what?" Ranma said, as he turns towards his wife.

"A road trip," Usagi said. "You know, if we can, after we meet John Connor, maybe we can help with the Human Resistance in Japan."

"If there is one," Ranma grimaced.

"Which is why we SHOULD go to Japan. They might need us there more than here."

"Well, we'll see. But the main thing is the SkyNet is HERE in the 'States, so our focus may have to be HERE."

"Here or there, we'll need some more gas," said Marcus.

"I think we should try there," Kyle said, as he points to an upcoming, yet dilapidated gas station.

"That's a good idea, 'cuz I need to go to the 'Ladies's Room'," Usagi said.

"Um, I doubt anything works," Ranma said. "And since when was the last time you did…go?"

"Ranma, it's the principle that matters. Okay? It's the only thing that says that I am…human."

"She has a point," Marcus said.

Soon, Marcus pulls up into the dilapidated gas station, apparently once operated by the "7-11" chain.

"It's quiet," Kyle said, as he hops out of the jeep. "Maybe…too quiet…"

"Okay, let's check to see if we can find fuel," Ranma said. "I don't like being in the middle of nowhere unmolested."

"Agreed."

"I'll be right back," Usagi said, as she goes around back…

"You know, I'm surprised that a person as smart as she is could have so many…issues," Marcus said.

"Don't mind her," Ranma said. "Let's investigate-"

WOBBBLE!

Ranma shook his head, as he was caught up in yet another temporal wake…

"Mom, you okay?" said a voice.

Ranko looks at her son, John Connor, who was pumping gas in a truck owned by a veterinary clinic. She then looks around to see the same 7-11 Store. This, however, it was nearly brand new and fully operational.

"What?" Ranko said, after returning her attention back to her son.

"I asked if you're okay."

Ranko shakes her head.

"I-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Let me out of here!" said a female voice.

"What-?"

Just then, a leather-clad muscle man—wearing a pair of sunglasses—walks out of the store, carrying bags of food.

"Here," the man said, as he shoves food into Ranko's arms.

"Hey!" Ranko yells.

"Oh, don't mind him," Ginger said, as she steps out of the store. "Bob still hasn't learned people skills."

"I learned enough," Bob said, as he un-bent the tire iron that held the door to the truck in place. "If we did what we were suppose to do, we would not have been separated from the others during the initial assault by the T-X and her hit squad."

"What are you trying to say?" John said angrily. That Mom, Dad and Usagi are DEAD?"

"Not at all. However, we have yet to reestablish contact with your other parents to be sure of their survivable rate."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the arrival of the other Terminator, the one whose mission is to prevent the end of the world, will insure their survival…I hope," Ginger said.

"That will remain to be scene," the Terminator said, as he opens the door to the back of the truck.

CLICK!

"Get me out of here!" said a young, red-haired woman who looked like an office manager. She tries to run, but Bob catches her…by grabbing her by the back of her shirt and jacket, and then lifting about a meter in the air.

"Help-!"

"Really, now," Ranko said, as she goes up to the girl. "Is that necessary, Kate Brewster?"

"You people are ALL CRAZY!" Kate yells. "This is nothing more than kidnapping!"

"Well, sure," Ginger said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Kate's eyes dart about…

"Okay, I know what this is," Kate said. "This is some kind of cult where you are going to force yourselves on me at some commune…isn't it?"

"Such an active imagination," Ranko said. She then turns towards Bob.

"Put her back in the 'box'…gently."

"Right," Bob said, as he tosses Kate back into the truck.

THUMP!

"Ow!" Kate said.

"Hey, easy now," John said, as he finishes pumping gas into the truck. "She's supposed to be protected, you know."

"Then, 'Galahad', you can go back to entertaining her," Ranko said, as she places all but one grocery bag into John's hands. She then turns towards Ginger.

"You, too, since we don't want John's hormones to get the best of his judgment."

"Hey, I resent that," John said, as he steps into the back of the truck, before Bob puts the tire iron back in place.

Ranko then turns towards Ginger.

"Did you take care of everything?" Ranko asked.

"Yep, paid in cash, and used the 'neuralizer' to make sure that the store clerk did not remember us," Ginger said. "But there is another problem: the Internet and digital remote signaling is down."

"Which means that the T-X has successfully uploaded the primer to ensure sentience of SkyNet," Bob said. "Estimated time of sentience is within twelve hours."

"Which means that either we stop SkyNet before it goes 'online', or flee," Ranko said. However, the wild card will be Genma Saotome and his son Ranma, as will as the Tsukinon Family."

"You mean…your and Usagi's younger selves?" Ginger asked.

"Correct. If I recall, my father will still be on his training journey with the younger me at this time, this time in Colorado Springs."

"Why would he and you be there?"

"To learn Native American martial arts, of course. As for the Tsukino family: they are just tourists visiting the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. My fear is that if any of the Terminators recognize my young me and young Usagi, they may go after them."

"But what makes you think the Terminators would go after them?"

"Because Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino-Saotome are considered high-value targets," Bob said. "If the Terminators do track down those two, it will be because a record of their visit would have been found."

"Then we should help them!" Ginger cried. "I don't anything to happen to you or Usagi."

"We'll see," Ranko said. "The future has been clear for me for a long time-"

FLASH!

"Ranma!" Marcus said, as he shook Ranma awake. "RANMA-!"

"Wha-?" Ranma said, before he sees a claw come crashing down.

KRISH!

"Gah-!"

Ranma was grabbed, and sees some sort of HK collector. He also sees that the giant robot had other people in its clutches.

"Ah, hell-!"

**Tbc. **


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word chapter.**

**Author's Note: I hate to do this, but in light of certain realities, I will have to "cheap", story-wise, and you'll see how very quickly. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 19**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on "The Termination Agenda", Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, along with Young Kyle Reese, Little Star and the ex-con Marcus Wright run into remnants of humanity. Unfortunately, they also run into "Collectors", machines that go around collecting humans for disposal. Naturally, our heroes have a problem with this…_

Everyone scatters about, as the Collectors, and their Hunter-Killers compliments, discharge weapons fire, all in an effort to either get the humans to surrender, or kill them off outright. However, there was a slight kink in their plan…

"Everyone, get in the truck!" Ranma yelled, as he waved at his new friends. "Usagi, take the wheel!"

"What about you?" Usagi asked, as she carries Star (black girl) with her, as Marcus and Kyle gets into the truck.

"I got a plan."

"Let's just hope it's not a stupid plan," Marcus said. "And I'm the one who is driving."

"Whatever…just don't hit anything on the way out," Ranma said, as he picks up a metal pole.

"How is THAT going to help?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry about it; that's my problem."

"Your funeral…"

After his friends were gone, Ranma turns to face the offending machine.

"Okay, you bastard," Ranma said, as he increased the potency of his battle aura. "Let's see-"

Reality shifts a bit.

"What you got, you metal-witch!" Ranko replied, as she stood in front of the T-X. Her mind faltered a bit, wondering why she had a sense of déjà vu for a moment there…

The T-X was an advanced Terminator prototype that used both standard cybernetic technology and so-called "liquid metal". Its purpose was the same: the termination of the leadership of the Human Resistance, even while implanting the key program into the United State's computerized defense system. In other words, insure the creation of SkyNet as it knew it, which is why the T-X lured Ranko, Other Ranma, Young Ranma, Genma, Ginger, Sarah, John, Miles, Usagi-X, Usagi, Young Usagi, Catherine and Bob the Rogue Terminator into the NORAD complex.

But first, the T-X had a problem to deal with, as it discharged its plasma weapon by reshaping its forearm, while pursuing its target in the main power plant (an arc reactor) that was below the Cheyenne Mountain Complex...

"Ah!" Catherine yelled, as she was nearly fried from the assault. Luckily, Sarah was there to cover her.

"You know, if you're going to be with John, you got to be a bit on the uptake," Sarah said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I was just concerned about my father," Catherine said.

"Ah, I wanna fight this creep!" Young Ranma said.

"Don't worry, kiddo, you will," Ranko said, as she kept an eye on the T-X. "And Catherine? My Usagi and Ginger will have your Dad patched up."

"Fine, but where did John go?"

"He, Bob and Genma went to retrieve my temporal counterpart that is native to this era."

"I think I'm having a brain freeze," Catherine said, as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah, trying to understand temporal paradoxes can be a pain…"

"Ranko?" Sarah said. "Why did the T-X come here, when it could have uploaded its virus elsewhere?"

"Because, today is the day that SkyNet can make sure that all three versions of us converge at a key nexus point in the space-time continuum," Ranko said. "Destroy all of us at once, Time is forced to reset itself, and thus wipe us out of existence while allowing SkyNet a free hand. It had made a mistake in killing Kyle Reese, so it's off to 'Plan B', since it knew that killing any pair of us alone would not prevent the threat it faced from yet another pair."

"So now what?"

"Now, us," said Colonel Ranma Saotome and Other Ranma, who just got back from a trip off-world, thanks to his assignment at Stargate Command. Ranma didn't believe that there were cybernetic organisms out to kill him, other than Cylons, until Bob showed his fleshless forearms. It did help that Other Ranma shared his thoughts to his younger self. That had convinced him that Usagi was in trouble, and so he returned to Earth immediately.

"We're back, guys," John said in a huff.

"John!" Sarah said. "Bob!"

"Told you that we would be back, Sarah Connor," Bob said.

Sarah smiled. In spite of being a killing machine, she has come to rely upon him for many things, including companionship…

"Wait, where's Genma?" Ranko asked.

"He was left behind as a distraction for security," Ranma said. "He'll be okay."

"Why do I get the feeling that you purposely got him in trouble?" Ranko asked.  
"I don't know…intuition?" Ranma replied, as he broke out in a sweat.

The T-X turns to see Ranma. Now that all three versions of Ranma Saotome were present, it could act.

Unfortunately, so did the other Ranma(s).

"Yah!" Young Ranma said, as he threw a kick to the head that nearly knocked the head off the T-X.

"Ha!" Ranko yelled, as she dives from her hiding place, and kicks the legs from underneath the Terminator.

"Dragon Rising Ascension!" Other Ranma yelled, as he delivered a flying upper-cut that sent the T-X into the air.

"Hoo-wah!" Ranma yelled, as he used his Chidori Spear to punch through the T-X without setting off its nuclear components while shorting the T-X out. It fell in a heap, unable to function no more.

"The T-X has been…terminated," Bob said.

"You think?" John replied.

"Let's just hope so," Sarah said. "I need a vacation."

"I need to know my father's condition," Catherine said, as she gets on the phone.

"Cool…that was neat!" Young Ranma said happily. "Teach me how to do that!"

"Yeah, I never learned how to do that," Ranko said.

"I didn't either," Other Ranma said.

"That's because of the timeline differences," Ranko said sagely. "The original date for Judgment Day occurred before you had a chance to learn my newest martial arts technique, the Chidori and its related techniques," Ranma said. "It's all about channeling one's speed and energy into a single point of discharge. All other derived techniques come from the Chidori."

"I see," Other Ranma said. "I think I know what you mean."

"You know, after all this, it will be great to have time to train, so that I can master this technique," Ranko said, as reality begins to warp again…

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he realized that he was on the truck, speeding away from Moto-Terminators, HKs shaped like motorbikes that patrol the highways for human activity.

"Ranma, you got to pay attention!" Usagi yelled. "We're almost out of bombs!"

Ranma's mind was still focused on that…

"What technique was that?" Ranma said to himself. "The Chidori…?"

Suddenly, he heard chirping sounds all around him, as electricity began arc around his arm. The energy coalesced into a sphere of energy derived from electrical energy.

"What the hell is that?" Marcus yelled.

"I don't know, but it's…beautiful," Kyle said.

Instinctively, Ranma throws the sphere in the middle of the road, as his truck sped away.

"Happo no Chidori!" Ranma yelled.

Upon impact, the lightning released from the sphere shorted out the Moto-Terminators, and rendered them in operable. Unfortunately, Ranma grew tired from using the technique.

"Ranma?" Usagi cried, as she caught her weakened beloved. "Ranma-!"

And just as the truck was about to cross a major bridge, a HK Carrier, flanked by smaller HKs, appears in front of the group.

"It's a trap!" Kyle yelled.

"You think?" Marcus said.

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

"_They say Time is like the fire in which we burn."_

- , to Captain Picard ("Star Trek: Generations")

* * *

2010 CE: Los Angeles, California.

"Ranma, we're going to be late!" Usagi said, as she gets her purse. She and Ranma, in their capacity as "Lord and Lady Rantsu" were in town to help re-dedicate a Japanese cultural center in Japantown, a district in Central Los Angeles.

"Honestly, I thought I primp too much out of the both of us…"

"Hey, check this out," Ranma said, as he steps out of the bathroom of their hotel suite, while wearing a classic black tuxedo. He then spins around on his heels smoothly.

"See? I make this suit look good."

"Well, make sure your speech makes us look good, because we're representing the interests of the Japanese government and His Majesty," Usagi said, as she adjusts her white kimono. "At least, you have movement in YOUR get-up."

"Now, now, let's not get all feminist on us," Ranma said with a grin, as he teased his wife. "After all, we're representing the interests of the Japanese government and His Majesty."

"Ha, ha, very funny-"

And then, the couple heard a knock on the door.

"Did call for someone to come get us?" Ranma asked with a frown.

"No, I didn't," Usagi replied.

Suddenly, the door bursts in, as two muscular figures—one male, one female—step in. They appeared dressed as members of the hotel staff, but their demeanor is anything but friendly.

"You two are to be terminated," said the male and his partner, as they pointed their guns at the couple.

"Really?" Ranma said with a bored expression. "Now? The wife and I have an engagement to attend."

"You will find that you have a change…in plans," the woman said.

"Naw," Usagi said, as she uses her sonic pen to neutralize the Terminators.

Upon falling to the floor, Ranma moves in to quickly remove the weapons. He then places his SLEMA unit on the male's head.

"Usagi, your SELMA unit?" Ranma asked.

"Sure," Usagi said, as she takes out what appeared to be a credit card from her purse, and tosses it to her husband who caught it non-plus.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he places the second unit unto the female cyborg. "SELMA…SELMA?"

Holographic images of Ranma's mother and Naru Osaka appear.

"Yes, Admirals?" the SELMA(s) said in unison.

"Establish a link with these two models, and ascertain their status," Usagi commanded.

"Of course," the SELMA(s) replied, as computer code appeared around the pair of holographic images. "Most curious…"

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"These models are new," SELMA #1 said.

"How new?" Usagi asked.

"These are T-888, models 102 and 103," SELMA #2 replied. "Plus, there is this command directive from SkyNet."

"On visual," Ranma replied.

Virtual windows pop up, as the martial artist begins to read the information…

"Weird," Ranma said aloud.

"In what way?" Usagi asked.

"Apparently, there are 'Rogue Terminators' who want peaceful coexistence with Humanity," Ranma replied.

"That IS weird."

Pause.

"You know, we haven't been attacked by Terminators since Sarah and the others went to ground in '91, after we and our future selves defeated those bands of Terminators, led by the T-1000," Usagi said, as she thought back to those days. "It's a good thing that we had been in different bodies at the time of those attacks…"

FLASHBACK!

Minato Namikaze looked at his girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki, as their airliner from Japan touched down at the Los Angeles International Airport. According to the Great Toad Sage, both their past and their future would converge in America. By coincidence or by fate, a Japanese business man requested protection, due to a rash of killings of members associated with the American company, "Cyberdyne Systems". Thus, Minato and Kushina are now in Los Angeles to meet with the head of the company's project manager, Dr. Miles Dyson to make advanced arrangements.

"Ku-chan, do you think we'll get to go visit some of our old haunts in Hollywood?" Minato asked his girlfriend.

"Who knows?" Kushina replied. She hated the fact that she was presently stuck as a girl, even though she had the soul of Ranma Saotome, while Usagi was in a male guise. Kushina still couldn't understand why and how her life as Ranma Saotome, and Minato's life as Usagi Tsukino, could have gotten mixed up the way it did, with both people having physical qualities of the other, while having opposite genders. But, until the reasoning behind all this has been solved, Kushina will have to accept her new life as a kunoichi.

"Aw, I wanted to go on that Universal Studios ride," Minato pouts.

"Man, just when I think you're not Usagi, your old personality pops up," Kushina said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I like being a girl."

"Well, I like being a boy."

Pause.

"Hey, let's be a boy and girl…together?" Minato said with a lecherous grin.

Kushina looks at her boyfriend and sighs.

"Same ol' Usagi," Kushina said, as she shook her head in stunned disbelief…

Later, at the Dyson residence, Minato and Kushina are introduced to the Dyson family by its patriarch, Dr. Miles Dyson, at his home.

"…And this is my wife, Tarissa," Miles (an African-American) said, as he motions towards his wife.

"[Hello]," Tarissa said in Japanese with a nod. She wanted to impress her guests.

"[I'm sorry if I don't speak Japanese very well].'

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dyson," Minato replied in English. "We speak English very well."

"Okay," Tarissa said with a sigh of relief.

"And these are our children Danny and Blythe," Miles said.

"Hi!" the kids replied.

"Wow, aren't you two cute!" Kushina said.

"I like your look," Tarissa said. "Very…'New Wave'."

"Well, Japan tends to be behind on the music scene," Minato said with a smile.

"Well, I suppose we can get started with the preparations for next week," Kushina said.

"We were thinking to ask you two out for a family dinner," Tarissa said.

"Can we get pizza?" Minato asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Pizza!" Minato yelled triumphantly, which warranted a peculiar look on Miles and Tarissa's faces. Was this supposed to be their security?

"Yah!" the children said in unison, also enthusiastic about getting some pizza.

"Don't mind Minato," Kushina said. "He can be such a kid when seeing the world for the first time."

"Oh, I see," Miles replied with a slight smile. "Well, then, let's start by going to 'PizzaHut'…"

"Yah!" Minato and the kids say in unison, which received a collective sighs.

Later, that's when trouble occurred.

"Ahh!" Tarissa said, as she and Miles got down onto the floor of their home, as someone continued to discharges their firepower.

"Kushina, get the Dysons out to a safe point in their home, while I deal with the assailant," Minato said.

"Right," Kushina said, as she escorts Miles and Tarissa into one of the kids' bedrooms. "This way, and stay down-!"

Meanwhile, seeing that her primary target has moved, Sarah discards her assault rifle, and then unsheathed her pistol. Steeling her resolve, Sarah proceeds to do away with the person most directly responsible for the creation of SkyNet…

However, upon entering the residence, Sarah found herself thrown against the wall. Was there a Terminator around?

"Why would an attractive woman like you do something like this?" Minato said, as he sets Sarah's gun down on a nearby table.

Sarah says nothing, as she looks around the room…

"Well?"

Sarah smashes the wall with her fists, and destroys a primary support beam. As it falls, Minato leaps out of the way, surprised that this woman knew the martial aspect of "Feng Shui", which means that she could determine both the weak points and strength points of any given room.

As Minato leaps out of the way, Sarah delivers a volley of daggers, forcing him to take out his kunai to block them. This allows Sarah to go for her gun. However, just as she grabbed it, she felt a knife to her throat.

"I suggest that you stand down, if you want to live," Kushina said, as she spoke into Sarah's ear.

"Funny, I could say the same thing," Sarah said, as she smiled.

That's when Kushina felt herself being grabbed from behind, causing her to struggle.

"Plucky little thing, isn't she?" Usagi-X said, as she held the struggling Kushina.

Minato sees this…

"Usagi?" Minato asked.

Usagi-X turns towards Minato. She had come to deal with the mess she had inadvertently caused by taking out the project manager from Cyberdyne Systems, when she sees a familiar face…

"Minato?" Usagi-X replied.

"Quick, what's your favorite dessert?" Minato asked, as he readied his attacks as a precaution.

"Ice cream," Usagi-X replied evenly. "What's your least favorite food?"

"Carrots," Minato replied, as he made a face.

"You're me!" Usagi-X said, as she drops Kushina unceremoniously.

"Ow!"

"And, likewise!" Minato said with a smile.

"What the hell is going on?" Kushina asked.

"I could say the same thing," Other Ranma said, as he, Ranko, Ginger, John and Bob enters the room.

"Mom, you're okay?" Young John said, as he rushes to his mother's side.

"I am, I guess," Sarah replied, as she surveyed the scene. She took one good look at Kushina…

"Why do you remind me of Ranko?"

"That's because she is me," Ranko said, as she helped Kushina up.

Kushina takes a look at Ranko.

"Wow, you've…aged," Kushina said. "And gotten fatter."

"Oh, be quiet," Ranko said with a roll of her eyes. "Look, I can't help it if I no longer have my curse!"

"I'll go get the Dyson's," Bob said. "I'll be back."

"Let me come with you, just in case," Ginger said.

"No, Kushina will," Other Ranma said. "I need for you to hack into the network."

"What for?" Minato asked.

"Because we believe that the Terminator that is after us brought friends," Ranko said. "And if that's the case, we'll need all the allies we can get."

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21**

**

* * *

**

After explanations were given, it was decided that not only Miles would cease work on his research in cybernetic and advanced AI at Cyberdyne Systems, but that the work would be destroyed. To that end, Miles would take Bob and company to Cyberdyne Systems, using the cover of going over security matters with Minato and Kushina. Both shinobi were dressed in business attire.

"Hey," Miles said, as he, Minato and Kushina stop at the reception desk, where a security guard sat. "Carl, right?"

"Dr. Dyson, you're here late," said Carl.

"Well, I wanted to show my friends Mr. Namikaze, and his associate Ms. Uzumaki, the layout of the facility, in order to prepare for when my old friend Dr. Daniel Ohara arrives."

"I see," Carl replied. "However, you know that I can't grant passes without direct authorization from upstairs."

"Sorry to hear that," Minato said, as Kushina expelled a fine mist from her mouth which envelopes Carl's head. He coughed before slumping onto the ground.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Miles asked.

"Sleeping Mist," Kushina replied, as she helps Minato tie up and remove Carl to the bathroom. "He'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

Just then, Future-Ranma, Future-Ranko, Usagi-X, Bob, Sarah, Ginger and Young John enter the facility.

"Is it cool?" Young John asked.

"That was Carl, and there is Thomas, the other security guard," Miles said.

"We'll scout the building for more security," Future-Ranma said. He then turns towards Miles.

"Bob and I will take point. You will take John and Sarah up with you. They'll help extract the information. Meanwhile, Usagi-X, Ginger and Future-Ranko will be on monitor duty, and secure an escape route."

"Not a problem!" Usagi-X said happily.

"Ah, but want to be with you, Ronnie," Ginger pouted.

"And us?" Minato asked.

"Considering the fact that we're not all wanted, and that Miles' place is wrecked, I would not be surprised if the cops or whoever will show up."

"Ah, a disguise," Kushina said. She then performs a mudra hand gesture…

One puff of smoke later, as Kushina reappeared as Carl.

"How did she-?" Miles said with a confused look on his face.

"We're experts in special security," Minato said.

"Man, I could have used that technique sooner," Young John said.

"Well, if you didn't sneak out of the house all the time, then I would have taught you that," Future-Ranko said.

"Humph."

Unfortunately, SkyNet had planned ahead, by having its agents wire the facility to a secured monitoring station. It also served as a back-up in case the Human Resistance succeeded in ending SkyNet's threat.

TARGETS HAVE ENTERED CYBERDYNE SYSTEMS BUILDING.

INITIATE DISTRACTION.

INFORM AGENTS OF UPDATED SCENARIO.

RECOMMENDATION: UTILIZE FOUR T-850 AND TWO T-860 SERIES; INFORM CHIEF AGENT-ON-THE-GROUND OF CHANGED PARAMETERS.

INITIATE.

All over town, the aforementioned Terminators are activated, all of whom managed to smoothly infiltrate into human society…

"Hon, where are you going?" asked a man, as he stopped doing the dishes.

The female Terminator turns towards her husband of many years, and smiles.

"Do not worry, dear," the woman said. "I will be back soon."

And, with that, the Terminator leaves.

"Where's Mommy going?" said her young daughter, as she looks up from her school work.

"You got me, kiddo," the man said, as he went about drying the dishes…

Meanwhile, back at Cyberdyne…

"I don't understand how Usagi could be a cyborg," Kushina said, as she monitored the building with Future-Ranko. "What happened to her?"

"Well, it was like this," Future-Ranko said, as she recalls her memories. "Usagi and I managed to hook up with some local resistance folks, when Collectors came after us. Naturally, we prevailed during the first wave, but when we tried to cross the bridge heading north, an HK was there to meet us. We…lost control of our vehicle during the exchange of enemy fire, and nearly fell over the drink, although a Collector was there to catch us. We were captured, and we would have been taking to the main facility for 'processing' in San Francisco, had it not been for some interference on the part of John Connor's crew…"

Pause.

"And that's when we were separated, Usagi and I..."

* * *

Ranma's ears were ringing, when he emerges from the waters of the Colorado River. He and his companions had hoped to drive up to San Francisco anyway, but didn't want to do so by way of the HKs. Rather than take the direct route, they double-backed towards Nevada, only to get caught up in the border skirmishes between the "Hunter-Killers" and the local Human Resistance clique. Unfortunately, this latest fiasco happened, causing everyone to separate, with Usagi, Kyle and Star being taking to their original destination anyway, while Ranma and Marcus were left in the drink.

"Aw, damn it," Ranma yelled, as he looked up to see two A-10 "Warthogs" engage in a squadron of HKs, which were probably on hand to protect the human cargo.

He scans the area, and sees Marcus.

"Yo, Marcus!" Ranma said, as he wades to retrieve his latest companion.

Marcus sees Ranma, as Ranma helps him up.

"You alright?" Ranma asked.

"As well as I can be, I guess," Marcus said. He then looks around the valley.

"We seem to be in a bit of a pickle."

"So, it seems…"

Sometime later, the pair came across a downed pilot of one of the A-10s.

"Thanks guys," said the pilot, as she removed her helmet. She had swarthy-skin, long black hair and a steel-like disposition. And, she was attractive to boot.

"A chick," Ranma said.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Naw," Marcus said. "Your name?"

"Blair. And yours?"

"Marcus."

"Ranma."

"Well, Marcus…Ranma, we better get back to base," Blair said, as she began her trek back to California. "What's your destination?"

"San Francisco," Ranma said. "Our friends were captured by the Machines."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Blair said. "Maybe John can help?"

"Who's John?"

After avoiding bandits and the minefields, Blair introduces her new friends to the leader of her clique.

"I don't believe it," said a man with a steel-like disposition, as he circles Ranma and Marcus.

"Believe what?" Marcus asked, as he looked at the group of guns being pointed at him and Ranma. "And what's with the guns?"

"This," said a black man named Common, as he magnetized a piece of shrapnel that stuck to Marcus.

"What?" Blair asked, as she stepped back. "But…how?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that truth about the situation, right, Father?" John said.

"Father?" Ranma asked in disbelief. "Dude, I don't know you."

John sighs, as he pours a pitcher of cold water on his head, activating his Jusenkyo curse.

"See?" girl-John said drolly.

"That doesn't mean I'm your Dad," Ranma scoffed.

Girl-John turns towards a pregnant, red-haired woman who was standing off to the side.

"Kate?" Girl-John said.

"Maybe this will help to convince you the truth," said a red-haired woman, as she brought in a picture album book. She opens the first page to reveal an old wedding picture, of him and an attractive woman at the altar of a chapel. Standing nearby was a female version of himself, Usagi, and a dark-haired woman.

"Picture is dated 1984," girl-John said, as his red-haired companion flipped the pages to reveal the fact that he had been with all the women, at the same time, but after the fact.

"And then, there is this," the red-haired woman said, as she skipped a few pages to reveal that the blond woman had just given birth to a child, with Ranma hovering close. "I can show you John's birth certificate, if you wish…"

"Wow, what a player," Marcus said with a smirk.

"I don't remember doing any of that," Ranma replied.

"True, but that's because you haven't done those things yet," Girl-John said, as she pours hot water on her head, reversing the gender-changing effect. "You never did teach me how to change on my own."

"Okay, so, what happened to me?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know," John said with a sigh. "The last time I saw you was when Judgment Day happened."

"I heard that term before," Marcus said. "What happened?"

"SkyNet woke up, became self-aware, saw humanity as a threat, and then started killing us," Common said.

"You made sure that John and I were safe, just as the bombs went off," Kate said, as she went to hug Ranma. "I'm glad that I could see you again, Ronnie."

"Okay, so, what about me?" Marcus said with annoyance. "Am I a threat to you or what?"

"No, because of some tapes Dad left behind," John said. "But I was expecting this."

"So, now what?"

"We free Kyle Reese, so that I may be born," John said.

"How is that kid important?" Ranma asked.

"One day, I'll tell you. But for now, we have a rescue mission to mount…"

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, a worse fate await for a certain Moon Princess…

"What…where?" Usagi said, as she realizes that she was nude in a glass container.

"Ah, you have awakened, Mother," said SkyNet, as it assumed the visage of Dr. Serena Mondkinder. "I am glad."

"What do you want from me?"

"From you? Nothing. However, I want to assimilate you, so that I can make you better."

"Well, you can't, because I am a shapeshifter."

"I know, which why I designed this invention that will fix that…"

"What do you mean-?" Usagi said, as a light is shine on her. Slowly, she begins to melt.

"I'm melting, I'm melting!" Usagi said in horror. "What a world…"

Now in a goo-like state, nano-nodes are mixed in with Usagi's liquid state. Fully fixed to each of her cells, Usagi's essence is moved to a special place, where it is then poured over female-designed, cybernetic endo-skeleton.

PROCESS COMPLETE.

BEGIN INITIALIZATION.

The T-900 (Model X) stepped out of processing chamber. She looked like Usagi in every way, but her demeanor was anything but friendly.

"State your designation," SkyNet said.

"Terminate all humans," Usagi-X said, as she spoke in a robotic-like manner.

"Good. Soon, Ranma Saotome will be no more, once he and John Connor arrive to retrieve Kyle Reese."

As Usagi-X stood motionless, a single tear fell from her left eye. As long as the nano-probes were in control of her shape-shifting cells, there was nothing she could do to stop SkyNet's plans.

'Ranma!' Usagi-X thought. 'Help me-!'

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma, John and Marcus assemble outside the hanger with Common, Blair and Kate.

"John, this is too dangerous for just the three of you," Kate said, as held her bulging belly.

"I know," John replied, as he accepted his pack from Common. "But we what good are we if can't rescue our fellow humans from the Machines? Besides, Kyle, and now Usagi, are in enemy territory."

"So, what's the plan, boss-man?" Common asked.

"We sneak through enemy lines, using that new jamming sign Ranma and I cooked up with, thanks to Marcus being connected to SkyNet."

"Once we're inside, we'll shut down the security grid. That's when Common will lead the attack on SkyNet's forces with Blair providing support."

"How many air transports will we need, sir?" Blair asked.

"If the mission is a success, enough to carry a battalion," John said, as he slings his bag. "Once we are on site, that's when the countdown begins. If the countdown expires before we give the call for support…well, you know that we're in trouble."

"John, I don't want you to go in there with just two people," Kate said. "You might not make it out of there."

"Don't worry…we'll be back," John said, before he caught himself at the irony of the words he just said…

"Yeah, one way or another, SkyNet is about to have some unexpected guests on its doorstep," Ranma said. He then turns towards Marcus.

"And here's our way in," Ranma said, as he pats Marcus' back.

"I just want to know why I am like this," Marcus said. "Am I man or machine?"

"You're Marcus Wright, and that's what counts," Blaire said, as she kissed Marcus on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Marcus asked.

"For luck," Blaire said.

"Guys, you better get going, if you are going to avoid sentry sweeps," Common said.

"Right," Ranma said. And then, he stops and turns back to Common.

"And just for the record, you spin some mad lyrics."

"Thanks," Common replied. "Alright, let's go…"

Thirty minutes later, the three were on the main highway that will lead them to San Francisco, where SkyNet hosted a major research facility.

"So, we're out here without any means to make it to SkyNet by sundown," Marcus said. "What's next?"

"We attract some attention," John said, as he sets down a classic "Boom Box" down, and blasts it with some classic rock music…

"I think I see a pair of 'Moto-slaves'," Ranma said, as he stared off into the distance using his enhanced vision, referring to the HK's that patrolled the abandoned highways as a combination of a Terminator and motorcycle.

"Alright," John said, as he crouched onto the ground, as he points his balled fist downward.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Something that Ranma taught me as a kid," John said, as the sound of a thousand chirping birds could be heard."

"I didn't teach you that," Ranma said with a frown.

"You will," John said, as his entire arm began to spark, from the fist up to the arm. He then squint his eyes…

"Sharingan," John said, as he his turned red.

"What the-?" Ranma said, as he and Marcus was taken aback.

At last minute, just as a pair of HK Moto-slaves was about to bare down on the John, John immediately moved forward at inhuman speed, while aiming his fist at the first Moto-slave, knocking its head off the rest of its "body". John then spun backwards, and back-fists the second one before the second HK Moto-slave could respond. When it was all over, the pair of Moto-slave was on the ground.

"There," John said, as he breathed a sigh of relief, as the energy that coalesced around his arm fades away.

"What are you?" Marcus asked warily.

"Ask Ranma," John said, as he immediately goes to the first Moto-slave to jury-rig its systems.

"Fine, then I'll ask it," Ranma said with annoyance. "What are you?"

"That's like asking, what came first: the chicken or the egg?"

"Whatever. Elaborate."

"The war with the Machines, with SkyNet, is a never ending cycle of violence, hinging around my birth facilitated by someone traveling back into the past to protect my mother from a Terminator," John said. "In an iteration of this cycle, a young man named Kyle Reese would be chosen to protect my mother, and thus sire me. In another, you would be the chosen candidate…"

Pause.

"Then again, someone else will be the candidate."

"Someone like me, eh?" Marcus said.

"Possibly. The main thing is that SkyNet will NEVER know who my father will be, but it will always know that my mother will be Sarah Connor."

Pause.

"You know, I always wondered if in a previous iteration or the next iteration, Usagi Tsukino will be my 'father'."

"How is that even possible?"

"It is, and don't ask," Ranma said, as he knells a bit. "So, you're my son, eh?"

"In this iteration, yeah," John said. "But we got to hurry, if we are to rescue Kyle and Usagi from their fate…"

Thanks to the acquired Moto-slaves, the trio made it to their destination by nightfall. With Marcus' help, they get past the sentries, and sneak into a medical ward.

"Wow, this place seems pristine," Ranma said, as he looked at the place. "Everything seemed futuristic."

"Probably used to experiment on people," John said.

"For what?" Marcus asked.

"To create better Terminators," Ranma said, as he looked at the screens. He then takes out what appeared to be a thin flashlight, and hover it above the monitor screen while activating it. His instrument produces a whining sound.

"What the hell is that?" Marcus asked.

"Sonic Screw-laser," Ranma said, as he stops what he was doing. He then touched the screen to read the details. "Hmmm…"

"What did you find?" John asked.

"Apparently, Marcus is a part of that experiment that would produce a new breed of Terminator: the T-800 series."

"Explain," Marcus asked.

Ranma quickly reads the data to Marcus. He tells him Dr. Serena Mondkinder was involved in a special project known as "Project Angel", which was initiated successfully replace the skeletal and musculature system in patients that were in the advanced stages of cancer. Unfortunately, SkyNet had taken over the research after Judgment Day, and was using it to create a new breed of Terminators for infiltration purposes.

"Damn," John said. "So, all this time, Usagi was responsible for the creation of the T-800s."

"Don't blame Usagi for this," Ranma replied. "She wanted to help people."

"And yet I am alive because of her," Marcus said. He then turns towards John.

"So, what now?"

"We should download as much data as possible," John said, as he takes off his pack, and brings out a portable, modified net-book computer. "Ranma, you know how to create a piggy-back signal on an existing link?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, as John tosses him a bag.

"You'll find what you need in there," John said.

"What am I going to do?" Marcus said.

"You'll be needed to patch into the security system," John said. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Marcus said, as he rolled his eyes.

Ranma opens a pocket knife.

"Sorry about this," Ranma said. "I'll have to cut into the node in the back of your neck."

"Yeah, right!" Marcus said, as he turns around. "Just make it quick."

"Hey, I was a combat medic, you know," Ranma said, as he gets to work…

Ten minutes later…

"Okay, signal has been sent," Ranma said, as he removes his earpiece. "I also learned that there is a tracking signal that would have tracked down the Human Resistance's Command HQ."

"Really?" John said.

"Yeah. In fact, had there been a general broadcast, SkyNet would have known its exact location. But I uploaded a 'false' overlay that will give HQ a chance to adjust."

"Let just hope that you're right," John said, as he continued to look at the data…

"Hello," John said, as he stopped the data flow in order to read the details.

"What?" Marcus said.

"According to this data, I know where Kyle and Usagi are, along with those captured by SkyNet."

"Okay, you guys get Kyle and the prisoners, while I get Usagi."

"Right," John said, as he packs up his equipment, while Ranma removed the plug that was connected to Marcus. "Just in case, I made a back-up…"

John downloads a copy of the data he had acquired, and hands it to Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he pockets the memory stick. "John, about Usagi…"

"I'm not concerned about that, Ranma," John said. "Usagi is family, after all. And besides, as you have always taught me, I'm not giving up, or willing to take the easy route to secure a victory."

"Thanks," Ranma said with a smile. He then turns towards Marcus.

"Good luck, Marcus."

"Yeah, we'll need it," Marcus said, as he turns to follow John to the hold cells.

"Now, to find Usagi," Ranma said, while he goes to the central core where Usagi was being held…

"Usagi, wake up," Ranma said, as he found Usagi, who was strapped to a gurney while nude. "Usagi…?"

"Hello, Lord of Chaos," said a voice similar to Usagi, as a holographic image of Usagi appeared.

"Huh?" Ranma said. "To whom am I speaking to?"

"I have many designations, but I'm best known as…SkyNet," said the Master AI.

"What's with the theatrics?"

"Well, I prefer this appearance, since I feel that I am the daughter of the Moon Princess, in a way."

"And what did you do to your 'Mom'?" Ranma said, as he motions to Usagi.

"I made her better. She will serve as the first of a new generation of Terminators: the T-900 series. She is a complete fusion of flesh and machine."

"So, what do you want?" Ranma asked.

"I want you to be…TERMINATED," SkyNet said.

Suddenly, Usagi opens her eyes, which were glowing red. She then snaps her bonds, and sits up…

"Usagi," Ranma said, as he backs up. "This isn't you!"

"You must be terminated, Ranma Saotome," Usagi said.

"Why?"

"Because you are the father of John Connor," SkyNet said. "At least, in this iteration…"

"No," Ranma said in horror. "You don't mean-?"

"I know about Kyle Reese, as well," SkyNet said. "Even as we speak, John Connor and my pawn are about to walk right into a trap…"

Elsewhere…

"Get out of here!" John said, after open the last cell, freeing the escaping prisoners.

"John, I think Kyle is here," Marcus said, as he points to a cell door.

"Alright," John said, as he opens the cell door using a special code. "That should do it…"

Unfortunately, instead of Kyle Reese, they saw a T-800 Terminator, model 101.

"You shall be terminated," said the cybernetic organism, as it stepped out of his cell.

"No!" John yelled, as he stepped back.

"I don't think so, big guy," Marcus said, as he stood in the Terminator's path. "You'll just have to go through ME…"

And thus, a fight ensues between Man and Machine.

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 23**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, the Terminator proto-type that used to be his wife slammed her fist into Ranma's stomach.

"Ah-ha!" Ranma said, as he stood there, taking the punch into "breadbox". "Got you there-!"

The T-900 had then pimp-slapped Ranma, sending him into a row of servers.

"Ow!"

"As you can see, your precious wife, my proverbial mother, the Matriarch of the Technocratic Union, belongs to the Machine," said SkyNet through the building's public address system. "There's nothing you can do to overcome that."

"Nothing?" Ranma said, as he arched an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Fine, it's a challenge," SkyNet said sarcastically. "Now what are you going to do?"

"This," Ranma said, as he turned to face the approaching Terminator. He scratches his chin, and then stretched his limbs. And then with a mighty roar, Ranma tackled the Terminator, knocking her unto the floor.

"Now, I'll show you the art of 'Anything Goes Love-Making'," Ranma said, as he removed his shirt. "There is not female in the Universe, terrestrial or extra-terrestrial, human or otherwise, that cannot be properly…pleasured…"

It should be noted that although Ranma's focus was on the combat arts, he made it a point to learn the sexual arts, which is why many of his martial arts teachers were complete perverts, such as, though not limited to, Master Jiraiya of Konohagakure, Master Roshi of Turtle Island, Ishtar the Goddess of Passion (aka "Queen Blabs-a-Lot"), the Dark Schneider, and King Sikima of the Shikima. With this cumulated knowledge, not even an advanced prototype cybernetic killing machine is able to withstand the manly might of Ranma Saotome…

"Ha!" Ranma yelled, as his battle aura briefly glowed, before subsiding while completing his love making…

"Ah!" the T-900 screamed, as her internal system seized up, forcing a reset.

"Success!" Ranma said, as he gave the thumbs up as his teeth sparkled triumphantly. "Take that, SkyNet! In your face!"

"You may have won this round, Chaos Lord, but the war between Man and Machine is JUST beginning," SkyNet said. "And I'll be back!"

"And I'll be waiting!" Ranma yelled. He then turned towards the T-900, who was lying still. "Babe, please come back to me."

With that, Ranma gave the T-900 prototype (i.e. the X-900) a deep kiss…

The T-900 opens her eyes.

"Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"I am here with Marcus and John Connor to rescue you and Kyle Reese, as well as the others."

Usagi thought for a moment. She then felt…weird, but it was a familiar weird.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Did we just have 'relations'?"

"If you're talking about making love, then yeah, we did."

"Oh, I see…"

Usagi sits up, and then she held her head.

"I feel…strange," Usagi said. She then remembered something.

"Oh! SkyNet!"

Usagi felt her body.

"That computer system turned me into a cyborg! It latched nano-machines onto my cells-"

"I know, I read the file," Ranma said. "But it'll be okay."

"It's not! I was…compromised! It knows everything I know now!"

"But it doesn't know everything that I know," Ranma said. "So, we still have a chance, and so does the Human Resistance. In fact, John and the others are being rescued."

"Wait!" Usagi said, as she gets up. "A trap was set for a John Connor. We have to hurry-!"

Usagi's eye glowed blue slightly, as she taps into the internal systems of SkyNet's security grid remotely.

"A T-800, Series Model 101, is engage in combat with Marcus Wright, John Connor, Kyle Reese and Little Star," Usagi said in a monotone voice. She then turns towards Ranma.

"We have to stop this."

"Where are they now?" Ranma asked.

"Sub-Basement 4: the Assembly Line."

"Then, let's find them, quickly," Ranma said, as he gathers his things. He then threw a long coat to Usagi, so that she could cover up her modesty.

"This place is going to be shut down by a HK-Craft that was originally targeting HRCHQ in the Pacific Ocean."

"Okay," Usagi replied, as she and Ranma take off.

Meanwhile, the fight between the T-800 and the others was going badly. SkyNet had anticipated Marcus' betrayal, which is why this version was upgraded to deal with this formidable opponent.

"You will be terminated," the Terminator said, as he rammed a steel beam into Marcus, who fell back.

"No!" Marcus yelled, as he was pinned down. He could easily move the obstruction away, but the seconds that would take to move it was like an eternity.

The Terminator resumed its original mission, as he rounded on John Connor. He had been doing well against the Terminator, until it had used Kyle and Star as bait. As result, he had a broken leg.

John turns towards Kyle, who was protecting Little Star (an African-American ten-year old girl).

"Get out of here!" John yelled.

"But what about you?" Kyle said.

"You are more important than I am," John said. "Without you or Ranma, there IS no future for humanity…"

Pause.

"Besides, I have one more trick to play…"

John concentrated, through the pain, as a swirl of energy formed in his hand. It was called a Rasengan, a martial arts technique that involves spinning chakra (a combination of physical and mental energy) into a tiny sphere using air as the catalyst.

"What the hell it THAT?" Kyle said in disbelieve.

"It's the only chance I have left," John said, as he tossed the blue sphere directly into the approaching Terminator. It impacts like a gunshot, forcing the Terminator backwards. However, it reinforced its stance long enough to allow the machine to absorb the impact.

"SkyNet has absorbed the martial arts skills of subject Usagi Tsukino," the Terminator said. "Therefore, SkyNet will deduce appropriate counter-measures."

Just then, the Terminator pulls out a metal rod that was part of the factory's support structure. He then throws it like a spear, with the intention of skewering both John and Kyle.

"Terminated," the T-800 said.

Suddenly, there was a noticeable breeze in the immediate area, as Ranma catches the make-shift spear in his hand.

"Not today, buddy," Ranma said with a cocky grin.

Before the Terminator could act, Usagi did, by using the nano-probes into forming connecting tubules that lanced into the least armored spot of the Terminator's "skull".

"Reprogram," Usagi said. "New directive: protect and serve humanity. Comply."

"Affirmative," said the Terminator, as it ceased its hostile intentions. "Standing-by for further instructions…"

"You guys, okay?" Ranma asked, as he helped John up to his feet.

"I'm a little banged up," John said, as he glanced at the motionless Terminator. "And him?"

"Yeah, what did Usagi do?" Kyle said, as he held Little Star close.

"Usagi, how did you do that?" Ranma asked.

"Long story," Usagi said. "But I reprogrammed him."

"He should be destroyed, while we still have a chance," Marcus said.

"No!" Usagi said. "He's mine, okay? And besides, if I can successfully reprogram HIM, we can reprogram more."

John examined the situation with a critical eye…

"Okay, but he's your responsibility," John said.

"Thanks."  
"What are you going to name him?" Kyle asked jokingly.

"How about…'Bob'?"

"Good enough," Ranma said dismissively. "But we have to get out of here."

"Right, so where's the exit?" Marcus asked.

"This way," John said, as he limps away to the nearest exit with Kyle and Little Star's help. He then turns to Kyle.

"You know, you're not bad for a fighter," John said.

"Thanks," Kyle said with a smile, as he and his companions made their escape…

* * *

"You okay?" Kushina said, as she comforted her husband Minato, as he looked out into the dark parking lot as part of keeping security.

"Yeah," Minato said with a sigh, as he turns towards his wife. "I was just thinking about what the others said about our…possible futures."

"Oh. Well, look on the bright side: at least we know that we are still around."

"Unfortunately, it's during a machine apocalypse."

"Well," Kushina said, as she hugged her husband from behind. "At least we'll still be together."

"Yeah…"

Just before the couple shared a kiss, Minato notices the arrival of the local LAPD, who were entering the lot with sirens blazing.

"Guys, we have company!" Minato yelled.

"Okay," Ranma said on his modified Bluetooth earpiece. "We got it."

He then turns towards the others.

"What's our sit-rep?" Ranma asked.

"Bombs are firmly in place," Sarah said.

"Detonators are set and charged," Bob said.

"I have all the machine stuff in my bag," Young John said. "We got SkyNet by the balls."

"Can't believe all my work is going up in smoke," Miles laments, as he looks around. "What am I going to do?"

"Before Older John sent Bob and me back into the past, he uploaded three lists into our 'brains'. One file is a list of 'sleeper' Terminators of varying types, another file is a list of sleeper agents working for the Human Resistance, and another file is a list of targets that are either people that SkyNet will be after, or people who will, directly or indirectly, create the conditions for the rise of SkyNet. This was done in case we were successfully in destroying Cyberdyne Systems, the epicenter for SkyNet's development."

"In other words, we could be doing this for years," Ginger said with a sigh. She was SO hoping to retire from this line of work…

"I'm afraid so," Bob said. "John anticipated that SkyNet would implement 'Plan B', if the direct cause of SkyNet's origins was eliminated from the timeline by our actions."

"And when did you decide to tell us this?" Sarah asked Usagi.

"I'm saying this now because there is a good chance that some of the arriving police officers are sleeper Terminators."

"Then, we will deal with them," Minato said with a cocky smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ranma asked.

"Our futures depend upon it," Kushina replied.

"Then where am I supposed to go?" Miles said. "What about my family?"

"We can take you home to Japan with us," Minato said. "I know enough of your background to forge documents, if need be, so we can slip you out of the country."

"That won't be a problem," Miles said. "The family and I recently went on a vacation to Barbados, so our documents are up to date."

"What about the guards?" Young John asked. "They'd remember Dr. Dyson being here."

"We erased their short-term memory," Kushina said, as she held up a vial.

"And I have friends on the police that will cover up the investigation," Ranma said, as he turned towards Bob. "And that means NO killing unless the target is a confirmed Terminator, Bob."

"Trust me, I know what I am doing," Bob said with a cocky smile.

"And that goes for the rest of you all."

"Right," Ranko said, as she turned towards Ginger. "I want you to take Miles to the safe house where his family is kept. Use the utility tunnel to escape this place. Ed will be waiting for you."

"What about you?" Ginger said, as she slings her gun and pack.

"If there are Terminators, all us are more than capable to dealing with them here, including John and Sarah."

"Okay," Ginger said with a sigh. She then turns towards Miles.

"Come on, let's go…"

"Wait," Usagi said, as she goes over to Ginger.

"What is it now?"

"Here," Usagi said, as she hands Ginger a small disc case. "Just in case."

"Oh, okay," Ginger said with a smile, as she pockets the memory device. "I'm glad you…trust me enough to give me an important job, and all…"

"Thanks for…everything," Miles said, as he takes one last look of the group, then his life's work, and then leaves the lab with Ginger.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he turns towards everyone else. "No matter what happens, we make our stand tonight."

Pause.

"Hopefully, we all make it out in one piece."

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS6: The Termination Agenda! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 24**

**

* * *

**

With SkyNet's pre-programmed sanction, the eight-member Terminator squad, disguised as members of a Los Angeles SWAT unit, rolls upon the scene. Their purpose was simple: eliminate the Human Resistance cadre, with the emphasis on targeting John Connor, circa 1991. The team consisted of three female types and five male types of varying models and appearance. As the team's driver stops the SWAT van, the Terminators communicate their last mission objective.

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Update.

1) SECURE "CYBERDYNE SYSTEMS" RESEARCH FACILITY AND RELATED PERSONNEL.

2) ASSIST T-1000 PROTPTYPE TO ELIMINATE HUMAN RESISTANCE CADRE.

3) TRANSFER TECHNOLOGY AND RESEARCH TO "KALIBA GROUP" FOR FURTHER DEVELOPMENT.

TARGET MANIFEST: Update.

1) John Connor (Threat Level – Unknown): Active (HIGHEST PRIORITY)

2) Ranma Saotome (Threat Level – High): Active.

3) Ranko Tendo (Threat Level – High): Active.

4) Sarah Connors (Threat Level – Medium): Active.

5) Ginger Ventura (Threat Level – Low): Active.

6) T-900, Model 100, Prototype, codenamed "Usagi-X" (Threat Level – High): Active.

7) T-800, Model 101, codenamed "Bob" (Threat Level – High): Active.

NOTE: TARGETS MAY HAVE SECURED NEW ALLIES ON SITE. ACCERTAIN THREAT LEVELS AND ELIMINATE IF POSSIBLE. END OF LINE…

The SWAT squad leader turns towards his fellow members.

"Remember: we do not know if these new allies are on site, nor do we know of the status of Dr. Miles Dyson," said Alpha to his team. "Therefore, focus on the primary targets."

"Affirmative," said the other Terminators.

"Move out," Alpha said, as he and the other Terminators leave the SWAT van…

"I'm not letting ANYONE in there without knowing what's going on," said the site commander, as he spoke to Alpha.

"And while you wait to receive word from HQ, the terrorists will have fortified their positions," Alpha said. "You remember what happened back in 1984, when one of them took down the Central Division?"

The site commander grits his teeth. He was a rookie back then, and would have been a victim of that massacre, had it not been for being on sick leave that week…

"Okay, but we do this by the numbers. A lot of us want to get the bastard and his crew for their activities."

The Terminator merely smiles at the site commander.

"Of course, Lieutenant," Alpha said. "We all want that…"

With that, Alpha and his team make their move…

"I see eight of them out there," Young John said, as he uses his Sharingan to scan the landscape. The first time his blood line eye technique manifested, he nearly freaked out. Luckily, Ranko showed John that she had the Sharingan, and was perfectly normal.

Young John then turns towards his mother.

"Mom, it looks like they are going to use standard SWAT tactics to cover their tracks."

"Which means that they will have people waiting for us in the front, while having another group coming up the back way,' Sarah said, as she ignored the look of her son's eyes. It was hard to believe that the man she would have a son with is technically a human hybrid mutant with alien ancestry on the genetic level. Then again, her life has always been strange.

"I want you to stay with me, John," Sarah said.

"But Mom, I can fight these things," Young John protested.

"But who is going to protect me?"

Young John thought about it. Technically, Sarah, for all of her experience, was the weakest link of the bunch. And, she IS his mother, after all…

"Okay, I'll protect ya," Young John said, as he hugged his mother.

"I'm glad to hear that, champ…"

Just then, Ranma comes into the room.

"It's time," Ranma said, as he stops to look outside. Already, he could hear an approaching helicopter. No doubt, it would be there for back-up.

"Sarah, I-"

"I know," Sarah said, as she places a finger on Ranma's lips. "We'll sort out our relationship later."

Ranma simply nods his head. He then turns towards his son.

"John-"

"Yeah, yeah, you want me to stay behind," Young John said, as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I was about to say that I'm proud of you, kiddo," Ranma said with a smile. "Yeah, I heard what happened when you were living with your aunt Ranko, but I was the same way."

"You were?" Young John said with astonishment.

"Yeah. I got in trouble a lot with my old man. But, I also learned when NOT to get in trouble as I got older."

"I don't understand…"

"I'm saying that it'll be okay."

"Thanks," Young John said with a smile.

"We're ready," Bob said, as he stuck his head into the room. "Everything is set."

"What is the plan again?"

"Once we get confirmation that the Terminators are on this floor, we hold them here until the detonation occurs," Ranma said.

"But you'll be caught up in the explosion," Sarah said.

"Not likely. But somebody has to hold the line. That'll be me, Usagi and Ranko. Meanwhile, Minato, Kushina and Bob will escort you and John to safety."

"Dad, there's going to be cops and Terminators down there," Young John said.

"But they won't know about Minato and Kushina," Ranma replied. "That will be our tactical advantage."

"What about the other Terminator that is out there?" Sarah said. "You know, the liquid one?"

"There is a refinery up not far from here. If the T-1000 is on premise, you and Bob have to lure it there. Considering the options available to us, the refinery is our only way to win this battle."

"And John?"

"If Ranko trained John correctly, he will be instrumental in the Terminator's defeat."

"You're gambling our son's life, Ronnie," Sarah said. "And the future of humanity."

"Who do you think told me how the T-1000 prototype?" Ranma said.

"Me?" Young John said. "But…I'm just a kid!"  
"So was I, but eventually you became a man. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

Young John swallows hard and nods his head.

"Then, let's do this," Young John said with confidence.

"That's my boy," Ranma said, as he rubbed his son's head.

"Dad!" Young John said with annoyance.

And then, it starts with a bang. Bob draws the focus on himself, by first throwing a desk out the window, and then using his mini-gun to force the police to fall back to a safer position. He looked around to see if he had indeed avoided terminating human life, before giving the police the middle finger before going back towards the center of the building. Bob knew that by making the police angry, the chances of mistakes on their part increases.

"Ha," Bob said, as he walks back inside while casually not paying attention to the discharge of ammunitions from the police…

Meanwhile, the four Terminators enter the top floor, where Ranma, Ranko and Usagi-X were, with guns blazing.

"Proceed with termination objectives," Alpha said, as he and his unit enters the floor.

Ranma looks across from Ranko, who had her gun with her. Everyone was giving a set amount of rounds, since the object was not to have a fight of attrition. Ranma then used sign language to indicate that when the lead Terminator was close, that's when the close quarters combat will begin…

"Now!" Ranma said, as he took aim, and shot the eyes of the first Terminators with his pistols. The rounds had "hallow points", making impact that much devastating. Of course, the Terminators were upgraded to have a more armored endoskeleton, and were equipped with sonar.

"We got them," Ranko said, as she toss aside her weapon to engage in close quarters combat, by tackling the lead Terminator unto the ground.

However, the second, third and fourth Terminators were very much active. Still, that was mitigated by the fact that Usagi-X used her nano-tech to create a cloaking field that went undetected by the other Terminators, as she dropped from the ceiling, and took down the female Terminator from behind.

"Ha!" Usagi-X said. "I got you."

The female Terminator's head turns all the way around to face Usagi.

"No, I have you," the female Terminator said, as she slammed Usagi back into a wall.

Meanwhile, the last two Terminators barreled down on Ranma, after emptying their guns of ammunition. They failed after the rounds failed to pierce Ranma's battle aura, leaving no option but to engage in close quarter combat.

"I hope I remember how to fight," Ranma said, as he cocked his head to side-to-side. He then stepped to the side as one of the Terminators threw a punch. Ranma responded by pummeling into the endoskeleton using a combination of Breaking Point Technique and the Chestnut-on-an-Open-Fire Technique. Essentially, Ranma's fist was jack-hammering the Terminator at near-sonic speed. Ranma then finished the counter with a whirlwind kick that knocks the attacking Terminator throw the wall, allowing the other Terminator to engage Ranma in return. Ranma crouched, grabbed the Terminator's hand, and tosses the second Terminator over his shoulders, causing it to fall as well.

"Huh, I guess I didn't lose my strength after all," Ranma said, as the first Terminator that he had dispatched come flying back into the room to tackle Ranma.

"Oof!"

Meanwhile, Bob, Sarah, Young John, Minato and Kushina have problems of their own.

"Our escape vehicle is cut off," Bob said. "And we are tactically at a disadvantage, since our escape route has been cut off."

Bob was referring to the fact that the Terminators and were waiting in the lobby.

"Then, let's open up an entrance," Minato said, as he brings up a fancy looking blade that had a piece of paper wrapped around it.

He then threw the blade into the center of the Terminators that were waiting for them…

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"One of my special kunai blades that uses my 'Flying Thunder God Technique'," Minato said with a cocky smile, as he threw the blade into the center of the mass of Terminators. "Watch…"

Beta, the designated second Terminator, looks at the object that was embedded against the wall behind her and her unit.

"Threat is non-existent," Beta said in a cocky manner. "Proceed with liquidation."

As Beta and her unit advanced forward, Minato suddenly appeared behind them.

"Rasengan!" Minato yelled, as he jammed a blue, swirling sphere into back of Beta, sending her flying forward like a spinning top.

Bob steps up, and punches Beta head on, cause her neck to twist while she flew into a wall.

Meanwhile, Kushina crouches a bit, as her eyes changes colors to red. Her aura glows, as it forms into that of a fox.

"RROWRL!" Kushina roared, as she leaps at the two other Terminators. As she made her approach, she swiped their heads off with the claws that her aura had made.

Unfortunately, one of the Terminators made it past Bob, and was barreling down on Young John and Sarah.

"John, get behind me!" Sarah yelled.

However, John clasped his fingers together, just as the Terminator discharged his weapon.

"John!" Sarah said in horror, as Young John's body seems to go limp.

The Terminator goes to make sure that the target was successfully terminated, when it felt that someone was on its back.

"Got you!" Young John said, as he places what appeared to be a slip of paper on the back of the Terminator's head, before leaping off. Before the Terminator could do anything, the paper bomb explodes, which causes the head to separate from its body.

"Dusted!" Young John said, as the Terminator fell flat on its back.

"John?" Sarah said, as she looked at her son, then at the dead Young John, before the dead Young John's body disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving a log in place.

"Substitution Jutsu, Mom," Young John said.

"John, I don't want you to take needless risk like that!" Sarah yelled.

"Mom: how I learn how to protect others if you won't let me protect you?" Young John asked.

"…"

"Come, we have to get out of here," Bob said, as his internal clock struck. "This place won't exist in sixty seconds."

"Anything else you might need from us?" Minato said.

"No, we'll take from here," Sarah said. "Make sure that Miles and the others are safe."

"If that is your wish," Kushina said, as she hugs Sarah. "You take care now."

"Call us if you ever need our help," Minato said, as he shook Bob's hand.

"Affirmative," Bob said.

With that, the five went off into the night, taking advantage of the bedlam that was taking place…

END FLASHBACK!

"We never saw John and the others after that," Usagi said with a sigh. "However, they did let us know that the T-1000 was defeated, when they lured it to a refinery that night."

"And we certainly made a mess of things, when Cyberdyne Systems went up like it was hit by a thermite bomb," Ranma said. "Destroyed everything down to the ground."

"The good news is that Miles Dyson and family moved to Japan as ex-pats, and living quietly until it was safe to return home. In fact, I hear he teaches up north at UC Berkeley as a lecturer."

Pause.

"For some reason, his son Daniel is interested in his father's research, based upon the literature I've been reading from him lately," Usagi said with a shrug.

Just then, a young man in a vantage US Army jacket and a young woman with dark hair runs into the room.

"Is everyone okay?" said the young man.

"Yeah, we are," Ranma said, as he looks up to see a familiar face. "John?"

John Connor swallows hard.

"Hello, Dad," John replied. "It's been…a long time."

"You have no idea," Ranma said, as he goes up to his son. "You've…gotten bigger."

"Well, I had to grow up sometime."

John motions towards his companion.

"This is Cameron, my protector."

"You're a Terminator," Usagi said.

"Yes," Cameron said. "A T-888 series Model TOK715…"

Cameron looks the fallen Terminators.

"What will be done with these Terminators?"

"Any time one of these comes after us, we shut 'em down, wipe their programming and put 'em in cold storage," Ranma said, as he unhooked his connection.

"Thank you for your explanation."

"So, you don't give them to Zeira Corp?" John asked.

"You know about Catherin Weaver, eh?"

"Yes," Cameron. "We're not sure about her true intentions, however."

"Agreed, but she has her usefulness…"

Just then, Sarah enters the room.

"John, I-"

Sarah said, as she sees Ranma.

"R-Ronnie?" Sarah said. "That's you?"

"I should be saying the same thing, considering the fact that you and John disappeared ten years ago," Ranma said. "The other me thought you had gotten killed."

"What ever happened to them?" John asked.

"First, you."

"I took them ten years into the future use a time machine apparatus that one of the Human Resistance had left behind in case of an emergency, which was built in the 1960s," Cameron said. "I did that in order to give John and Sarah a chance at happiness."

"To get them off the grid," Ranma said.

"Correct."

"But what happened to the others?" Sarah asked.

"After you disappeared, the other Ranma and Ranko merged with me, and we became one again," Ranma said. "The other Usagi merged with my Usagi. Meanwhile, Bob and Ginger…well, they got together."

"Really?" Sarah said in surprise.

"Yeah, I was surprised as well. Ginger decided to move on, thinking that Usagi and I were good together, and that she needed to be with someone she could depend upon, namely Bob."

"Do you know how to get a hold of them?" John asked. "We could use some help dealing with this latest batch of Terminators."

"Sure," Ranma said.

Just then, Tommy "Blacky" Tanaka enters the room with his men.

"Boss, some crazy woman broke past my boys, with his kid and some girl," Blacky said.

Sarah, John and Cameron were now tense, ready for action…

"It is okay, Blacky," Usagi said, as she raised her hand. "Just do something with these cyborgs."

"Again?"

"Yep," Ranma said.

"Fine, but I should get some overtime for this," Blacky said, as he directs his men to remove the cyborgs from the room.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry about it,' Ranma said. "But I'm glad to see you again, Sarah."

"Ronnie, we need your help John," Sarah said, as she looks away a bit. "I can't do it alone."

Pause.

"I need your help."

"All you could have done was call me, Sarah."

"I know, but you know how I get when I get protective of John."

"Mom, I don't need to be protected," John said to his mother. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Dad, I could use your help, though."

"Fine," Ranma said. "I'll help you protect the future. After all, we're family…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: That's it. I'm done. C&C are welcomed. Later.**


End file.
